El Gran Secreto
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: ROYxRIZA. Grandes Secretos, Grandes amores... pero un solo final. ¿Que pasara cuando ambos se den cuenta de su verdadero amor? ¿Lograran separarlos los 0bstaculos? ¿o lucharan x su felicidad?
1. Reseña

**"EL GRAN SECRETO"**

Riza Hawkeye era la mujer más independiente de todo el ejército de ciudad central. Durante los solitarios años que Roy Mustang pasó después de la muerte de su mejor amigo; descubrió que necesitaba a Riza tanto como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, Riza no quería saber nada de él.

Estaba esperando un hijo, y su familia la presionaba, y Riza se preguntaba que más podía pasarle. Pues que, por ejemplo, el padre de su hijo insistiera en formar parte de su vida… Pero si Roy pensaba que una sola noche de pasión le daba derecho a esperar un compromiso para toda la vida estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

¿Podría una miserable apuesta llegarles al corazón?


	2. Prologo

**"EL GRAN SECRETO"**

Prologo:

Había sido una mañana muy atareada, pero al final había valido la pena: Le habían dado un buen ascenso, aunque eso ya lo había previsto, pero lo mejor de todo, era que Roy se había preocupado por ella cuando se había desmayado. Aún lo podía recordar; y con eso le bastaba, tal vez Roy nunca pudiera ser suyo completamente, pero algo era algo…

- Con eso… creo que me conformo….- pensó Riza en voz alta.

- ¿Con que se conforma teniente?- le dijo Roy a sus espaldas.

- Eh, con nada Sr.

- Usted esconde algo…

- No es nada Sr.- dijo tomando la posición de saludo militar.

- El doctor dijo que usted tenía falta de vitaminas, y eso se debe a no descansar y no comer bien¿el descanso no le alcanza?

- No es eso Sr.

- Vamos Riza, llevamos trabajando juntos más de 10 años¿puedes dejar las formalidades a un lado?

- Pero Sr.…. Usted es el jefe.

- Si, pero también soy tu amigo.

- Esta bien se…

- Roy.

- Esta bien Roy.

- Ahora si… dime¿Qué te paso?

- Es sólo que…

**- ¡MUSTANG!**- intervino Havoc.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Roy con enfado.

- Al parecer hay mercenarios en el área de joyerías, el Sr. Leone ha llamado.

- Bien, reúne a la tropa # 12, sincronízate con Breda y Fuery.- ordenó Mustang.

- Entendido- dijo Havoc y salio corriendo.

- Sr.…- musito Riza.

- Lo siento Riza, pero no puedes venir.

- ¿Por qué Sr.?

- Porque temo que te desmayes en plena revuelta.

- Pero…

- Vamos, lo superaras, por cierto, tomate unas vacaciones…

- Pero…

- Por una semana, vacaciones pagadas.

- Pero…

- Es mi última palabra.

- Sr.…

- No acepto objeciones, por cierto, esta tarde te mandare al doctor para que te haga entrega de la dieta balanceada; y ahora que te veo bien, has bajado mucho de peso.

- Pero no necesito vitaminas, y si estoy bajando es porque…

- Porque no te alimentas bien, y como te dije, no puedes venir…

Y con esas últimas palabras, Roy salio de la sala; dejando a Riza con el corazón hecho pedazos, al parecer, lo único que podría recibir de él, serían puras atenciones militares y su amistad…

- Una semana…. Lo siento Black, pero no lo veremos por ese tiempo- dijo acariciando a su perro.

´´-----

- Bien, la última ronda y nos vamos- dijo Roy- mañana tengo que llegar temprano.

- Valla, así que por fin llegaras a la misma hora que nosotros- dijo Breda.

- Riza no va a venir por una semana, lo cuál me lleva a arreglar mi oficina.

- Eres el Fuhrer, puedes comisionar a alguien para que lo haga.- dijo Havoc- hay tantas chicas en este cuartel que matarían por estar en el lugar de Riza.

- Havoc tiene razón- dijo Fuery.

- La única y gran diferencia es que esas chicas están huecas de la cabeza- dijo Farman.

- Muy cierto, Riza es la única mujer en todo el cuartel, o debo decir que todo este mundo que puede ponerte en tus casillas.- dijo Havoc- Dos pares de reyes.

- Mal, par de rey imperial.- dijo Breda- y eso sin contar que Riza es muy hermosa, lastima que Riza ya tenga los ojos puestos en alguien.

Roy tenía una gran vena en la frente, tenía que controlarse, pero aún así no podía dejar que hablaran de Riza en sus narices,

- Eso es lo único malo, si por mí fuera ya andaría con Riza, lastima que ya este enamorada- dijo Havoc con pesar.

- Bien dicho- dijo Farman- paso. Te toca Roy.

- Rosa imperial- dijo Roy con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Como dicen, afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor.- dijo Fuery.

- Te has vuelto muy altanero Fuery- dijo Roy.

- Usted me ah enseñado... señor- dijo burlándose de Roy.

- Después de escuchar sus opiniones llegué a las siguientes conclusiones: Havoc cree que puede conquistar a Riza, sin embargo mujeres con la cabeza hueca lo han dejado, entonces... ¿Cómo podría el Teniente primero Jean Havoc conquistar a la Teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye?

- Cierto Roy- rieron todos.

- No eh terminado- dijo Roy- Farman dice que es una lástima que Riza esté enamorada¿Cómo puede Farman afirmarlo y decir: "Bien dicho" cuando Riza es quién le dice que debe salir con alguien para no estar sólo?

- Jajajaja- Havoc no paraba de reírse.

- Calla Havoc- dijo Roy- Breda dice que Riza es muy hermosa, y yo que pensaba que él sólo tenía ojos para su "Bella y hermosa Lillian" ¿Qué puede saber Breda de mujeres...- Roy dibujo una silueta de mujer 90, 60, 90 en el aire- cuando esta cegado por el amor de su amada?

- Jajajaja...

- Y por último el pequeño Fuery¿Cómo se atreve a decir que soy desafortunado el amor cuando todas las mujeres dejan de hablar de ustedes para adorarme y amarme a mí? Vamos Fuery, no es por ser soberbio pero... ¿Qué no acaso siempre los dejan porque las mujeres terminan amándome a mí?

Nadie rió esta vez.

- Vamos chicos, creí que todo esto era para dar a conocer nuestras opiniones...- dijo Roy- la verdad ninguno de ustedes podría conquistar a Riza Hawkeye.

- ¿Ni siquiera tú?- lo retó Havoc- vamos, demuéstranos que tan bueno eres con las mujeres.

- Así se habla Jean, vamos Roy, conquista a Riza- dijo Breda.

- Riza no es objeto de muestra- dijo Roy- no les tengo que comprobar nada, aunque debo admitir que Riza Hawkeye...- Roy terminó su vaso de tequila y se volvió a llenar el vaso- ... es una mujer con muchas virtudes- alzo su vaso invitando a los demás a brindar- ¡Por todas las cabeza huecas de este cuartel!

- ¡Salud!- tocos chocaron los vasos.

- Bien, el brindis no hará que me olvide de lo que me deben.- Roy los miro a todos muy serio.- Paguen.

- Vamos Roy, eres rico...- dijo Breda.

- El dinero nunca sobra, paguen.

- Muy bien Roy, te pagaremos... pero ¿Qué tal 90000 yenes entre todos?- tentó Havoc.

- El dinero no es mi problema- respondió Roy.

- 90000 yenes por conquistar a Riza Hawkeye.- aseguró Havoc.

- Roy se quedó meditando aquello...

´´- - - - -

Su madre la estaba desesperando y aquello era toda una tortura.

- Sí mamá, me dieron mi ascenso, ya soy teniente coronel.- explicó Riza- no debes de preocuparte.

_- ¿Si ya eres teniente coronel porque sigues de guardaespaldas? Te mereces algo mejor que cuidar del Fuhrer._

- Cuidar del Fuhrer es tarea de todos los del cuartel, y a mí se me ah encomendando hacer lo mejor posible.

_- Se que es tu trabajo ¿pero acaso no puedes dejar eso un rato y buscarte un novio? Ya tienes 25 años, se te están pasando los años._

- Mamá¿quieres recordarme a que edad te casaste?

_- A los 32, eso ya lo sabes._

- ¿Entonces? Espera otros 7 años, y me caso a los 32.

_- Pero a los 25 años conocí a tu padre, a los 26 nos hicimos novios, esperamos la probación de nuestros padres y después cuando la guerra terminó nos casamos para asegurarles un hogar._

- Entiendo eso muy bien.

_- ¿Entonces Riza, que esta pasando contigo¿Ya tienes a alguien en la mira?_

- Si mamá.

_- ¿Quién es?_

- Creo y supongo que ya lo sabes.

_- ¿Roy Mustang?_

- Sí.

_- Riza... tu sabes muy bien como es Roy, yo sólo platique con el unos instantes y me pareció que una noche sale con una y al día siguiente con otra¿estoy en lo cierto?_

- Más o menos.

_- ¿Entonces?_

- Eso es algo que no puedo evitar.

_- Llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de él._

- Mamá.

_- Bueno tal vez no del todo enamorada pero..._

- Ya tengo sueño, si el trabajo no me lo impide te marco mañana, lo siento, adiós, buenas noches.

_- Riza no me cuelgues..._

- Al menos ellas salen con el una noche, yo ni siquiera salgo con el de compras... o pensándolo bien...

Black hayate ladró estrepitosamente, eso era señal de que tenía hambre.

- ¡Que locura! Son las 10 de la noche. Pero tienes razón, hoy no te di de comer, lo siento pequeño. Vamos.

Flash Back

_- Veo ya ah despertado.- le dijo el doctor._

_Lo siento, doctor, no quería causarle problemas._

_- Vamos señorita, usted en este cuartel no es una molestia, de hecho, el Fuhrer esta muy preocupado, no para de preguntar por usted._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Veo que usted y el Fuhrer se llevan muy bien, lastima que hoy en día los jóvenes como ustedes se cieguen fácilmente._

_- No comprendo lo que quiere decirme._

_- No tiene que comprenderlo, tiene que asimilarlo._

_- ¿Asimilarlo?_

_- Así es, no solo soy doctor, también soy un viejo que ah vivido mucho, y que por supuso sabe mucho, y no se por que, pero tengo el presentimiento, de que en menos de lo que se espera, usted estará casada y con un hijo en su regazo._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- El amor no le tardara en venir, pero debe ser paciente._

_- Perdone lo que voy a decir, pero... ¿es usted doctor, o adivino?_

_- Supongo que las dos cosas. Pero no debes preocuparte. La verdad pronto se descubrirá, y cuando descubras el verdadero motivo de su relación, deberás ser fuerte._

_- ¿Motivo¿Fuerte?_

_- Así es, no dejes que un simple juego dañe tu felicidad._

_- ¿Mi felicidad?_

_-Así es._

_- Lo asimilo, pero... lamento decirle, que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento, yo soy capaz de marcar mi propio destino, y los juegos, no son parte del mío._

_- Entonces supongo, que debo decirle al Fuhrer que esta baja de defensas, y desde luego le faltan vitaminas._

_- Si lo hace..._

_- Si lo hago, estaré haciendo lo correcto._

_------------------_

Nota inesperada de la autora: Soy su siempre y querida autora: MiekoSakuraChan, bueno chicos, hasta aquí llego el prologo, recuerden que el prologo es muy importante para el desenlace de la historia, así que léanlo con mucha calma¿Qué cuantos años pasaron desde el fin del anime? Piénsenlo, aunque no llegaran a ninguna conclusión, a mí me tomo 3 semanas aceptar dejar eso de lado, dejen sus reviews.


	3. Capitulo 1: Confusiones

Capitulo 1: Confusiones.

Un gran ajetreo se había apoderado del cuartel general de CD. Central, papeles volando por los aires, todos los militares discutiendo entre sí, y para colmo de males, desde que Riza estaba de vacaciones, sentía un gran vació en su oficina, ella siempre estaba ahí para darle consejo, o si no, para reprenderlo por sus actos, era algo como su conciencia, ¿o no? La verdad todo era confusiones, y lo peor de todo era que no podía controlar a la multitud, ya que no tenía ánimos, aunque… sería bueno desquitarse con los demás.

- ¡Basta!- grito Roy e inmediatamente hizo fuego con sus manos.

- Mustang…- se sorprendió Havoc.

-Todos ustedes no son más que subordinados, y su comportamiento es inadecuado, así que quiero que limpien este desorden inmediatamente; Havoc, encárgate de que todos limpien, y después, que den 100 vueltas en el estadio central.

-Pero es enorme.

-No me importa, y quien no termine las 100 vueltas correrá 4 horas por una semana. - dijo y volvió a entrar a su oficina.

-¡YA ESCUCHARON!- grito Havoc- todos, 100 vueltas.

-Havoc...

-¿Qué pasa Mustang?

-Tú también da las 100 vueltas.

-.- - - -

No tenía nada que hacer, su casa estaba mas que limpia, había alimentado a su perro, mañana regresaría a la oficina, y en ese tiempo había hecho lo que pudo haber echo en un mes de trabajo. Todo iba de mal en peor, su madre la había llamado esa mañana y le había echado en cara que ya se estaba haciendo vieja ¡cuando tan sólo tenía 25 años!, y que ya estaba empezando a dudar de su feminidad, su madre se estaba muriendo por tener un nieto, y era la única mujer de 3 hijos, sus dos hermanos tenían buena reputación, pero al parecer sus esposas temían perder su figura, y por eso se negaban a tener hijos.

-Si no quieren tener hijos, ¿para que se casan con alguien que tiene una madre obsesionada por los nietos?- Riza estaba preparada para darse un buen baño, y cuando metió el primer pie en la tina, escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta- que inoportunos…- dijo y se volvió a colocar la bata de baño.- ¡YA VOY!- fue a su recamara, se quito la bata de baño, y se puso un albornoz, enseguida fue a abrir la puerta, y se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-Visita extra-oficial.

La voz de Roy la recorrió por completo; realmente se veía muy guapo con el uniforme militar, pero con el cabello alborotado como en esos momentos era... no tenía palabras para describir esa nueva sensación.

-Eh…bueno yo… pase.

-Es extra-oficial, así que háblame de tu.

-Esta bien, pasa.

-Gracias- Roy entro a la casa de Riza, y se dio cuenta de que era tal como la imaginaba, excepto que Riza se viera tan bonita sin el uniforme.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada.

-Toma asiento.

-Veo que te acabas de levantar.

-¿lo dices por el albornoz?

-Si.

-No, lo que pasa es que iba a dar un baño, pero como puedes ver, no pude, tocaron, y me puse lo primero que encontré.

- Ya veo, entonces interrumpí tu preciado baño.

-No pasa nada.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mucho mejor, creo que esta semana de vacaciones se entraron muy bien- no era costumbre suya mentir, pero dado el caso, era lo mejor- pude aprovechar este tiempo para hacer lo que pude haber echo en un año regular.

- Ya veo- _se puso lo primero que encontró… eso significa que no trae nada debajo…_- ¿no tienes un poco de agua? Es que tengo la garganta muy seca, y la verdad no se por que.

- Eh si, espera un momento- dijo y se encamino en busca del agua.

_- Valla, nunca pensé que verla sin uniforme me causaría un gran colapso emocional, además, no trae nada debajo… ¿en que estoy pensando? Nada de esto debe ocurrirme, ella es mi conciencia, y mezclarse con la conciencia no puede ser bueno…_

- Toma- dijo Riza extendiéndole un vaso con agua.

- Gracias- dijo y de inmediato bebió el agua.

- ¿Cómo va todo en la oficina?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

- Bien, todo va muy bien, ya sabes, igual que siempre, todo en orden.

- Ya veo- dio cruzando la piernas.

_- ¡No! Descruza las piernas..._

- Te veo muy alterado, ¿en que piensas?

_- En como sería que despertaras una mañana a mi lado…_

- ¿Te pasa algo Roy?

- Eh… no nada- _sólo que si no descruzas las piernas de inmediato, mi imaginación se va a disparar, y será muy difícil pararla._

- Te noto muy extraño- la voz de Riza fue un susurro casi infantil.

- De verdad no es nada, dime ¿vino el doctor?

- Si, gracias.

- No es nada.

- De verdad, quiero agradecértelo.- dijo mientras volvía a cruzar las piernas, justo en ese instante Black Hayate ( el perrito que adopta Riza) se lanza sobre Roy, y comienza a lamerle la cara.

- Valla, es bueno saber que soy bien bienvenido por aquí- dijo mientras dejaba que el perro lo lamiera- basta pequeño, ya fue mucho- dijo y abrazo al perro- ¿Cómo has estado?- el perro ladro- tomare eso como un: estoy muy bien; veo que lo has cuidado mucho.

- Así es, es mi única compañía, así que tengo mucho tiempo para atenderlo.- craso error, había revelado que no tenía ningún "amigo".

- Ya veo- el perro se acostó en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Le caes muy bien.

- Me alegro de saberlo.

- Dime, ¿Qué trae por aquí?

- Sólo vine a ver como estabas- _y de paso saber que tan buena puedes ser._- Por cierto, hoy tu madre llamo al cuartel, y dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, entonces le dije que te marcara a tu casa.

- Lo se, ya me marco- dijo con gesto disgustado.

- Por tu cara puedo ver que esa llamada no te gusto.

- Algo así, sólo llamo para reprocharme.

- ¿se enojo por tus vacaciones?

- Pues… se puede decir que si.

- Pero le dijiste que mañana vuelves al cuartel, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero tiene una loca obsesión.

- Ya veo.

- Por cierto…- dijo Riza estirando sus brazos hacia arriba- ¿Cuándo regresa Al de su misión?- la bata se había abierto un poco.

- En un mes, bueno, al menos esas fueron mis órdenes.

- Ese guerra que hay en el Este se esta complicando mucho.

- Lo se, es por eso que ahí mande a Al, el sabrá como controlar a la multitud.

- Pero sabes que a el no le agrada herir a las personas.

- Lo se, pero como dicen el y su hermano: ahora son los perros de los militares.

- Igual que yo.

- Vamos Riza, tu eres otro caso, tu eres mi mano derecha, mucho más que eso, eres mi conciencia.

- Me alegro de saberlo.- dijo estirando los brazos hacia atrás.

_- Tenía razón, no trae nada abajo… si tan sólo… ¡NOOO! ¿en que estoy pensando? Esto no me puede estar pasando…_

- Valla, ya se durmió.- se puso de pie, se inclino hacia Roy para cargar al perro.

_- ¡Que vista tan generosa!_

Tras unos minutos, Roy se fue, y Riza se dispuso a tomar su dichoso y preciado baño, pero una pregunta albergaba su mente...: ¿Porqué Roy estuvo tan nervioso?

- - - - - -

La pregunta era obvia, pero la respuesta era… simplemente ¡inadecuada! Estaba viendo a Riza como algo más que su brazo derecho y conciencia, y como había pensando antes: mezclarse con la conciencia no podía traer cosas buenas. Tal vez después de muchos años de abstinencia, necesitara…. ¿en que estaba pensando? El no necesitaba de eso, había logrado su objetivo, ahora el era el jefe, y con eso bastaba, ¿o no?

- Sr. Tiene una llamada de su madre- le dijo la sirvienta.

- ¿De mi madre?- Mustang tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y contesto con voz soñolienta.- habla Roy.

- Hijo, llevas muchos años en cautiverio, creo que deberías…

- Puedes retirarte- le dijo a la sirvienta- Madre, creo que ya hemos hablado de eso.

- Pero necesitas un heredero, tu padre ya te lo dio todo, de hecho te lo hemos dado todo, y tú que te la vives en las guerras necesitas un heredero, si no, todo tu dinero se lo quedara la milicia, y eso a ti no te va a gustar, ¿cierto?

- Así es, ¿pero y si se lo dejo a una mujer?

- ¿Cómo que a una mujer? Espero que no sea una cortesana por que si no…

- Vamos madre, sabes que yo considero a las cortesanas como un pecado, y de hecho son un pecado, pero sabes de sobra que yo nunca me involucraría con una cortesana, simplemente… las detesto.

- Lo se, pero… ¿Por qué dices que qué pasaría si se los dejas a una mujer?

- Nada más.

- Mira Roy, esa mujer tendría tu dinero, pero no tu sangre, así que sería un sacrilegio que lo hicieras, echarías a perder un linaje perfecto como el de nosotros: LOS MUSTANG.

- Madre, esas cosas del linaje son del siglo pasado.

- No lo son, y déjame advertirte, si no tienes un heredero en 3 años juro que….

- ¿3 años? Madre, sabes de sobra que mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, y no tengo tiempo de buscar una esposa, además, todas las que me presentas sólo van tras mi dinero…

- Hay no, Dios mío, me va a dar un paro cardíaco, el mundo se acaba, mi frío, ambicioso y sereno hijo busca una mujer que lo ame, definitivamente ese ascenso te hizo cambiar de parecer, antes sólo decías que el dinero era lo más importante, pero ahora….

- ¿Quieres que tu único hijo tenga como esposa a una esnob?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que estaba pensado que Riza y tú….

- Ya te dije que Riza y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo.

- Pues mucho mejor, trabajas y buscas esposa…

- Madre, Riza y yo no tenemos nada en común.

- ¿Cómo que no? Los dos son unos tontos empedernidos, no saben ver que el amor esta frente a sus ojos.

- Si sigues con eso…

- ¿Qué? ¿me vas a colgar?

- No…

- Mira Roy, deberías intentar salir con Riza…

- Madre…

- Ya te lo dije Roy, además, es una mujer muy linda, tiene lindos ojos, lindo cabello, y es respetable.

- Madre…

- Sólo te pido que lo intentes, y sobre lo de los 3 años, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre y cuando sea con Riza.

- Madre…

- Bueno Roy, te dejo para que lo puedas meditar…

- ¿Qué lo medite?

- Así es.

- Madre, Riza es sólo mi mano derecha y conciencia, y eso sin mencionar que es mi guardaespaldas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Riza trabajando contigo?

- Más de 10 años.

- ¿Te ah pedido aumento?

- No.

- ¿Puso objeción sobre el nuevo uniforme?

- No lo eh aprobado.

- Pero si tú quieres que usen minifaldas.

- Lo se, pero después de lo que vi hoy, no quiero que nadie más lo vea.

- ¿De que hablas Roy?

- De algo que sólo yo quiero ver.

- Se ah lo que te refieres, pero si no quieres que ese "algo" te lo quite otro apresúrate, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, una vez escuche a Havoc diciendo que Riza era una mujer muy linda, y que la hermana de Armstrong no es nada comparado con Riza. Yo que tú me apresuraba, la verdad pienso que Havoc es muy apuesto…

- Madre, Havoc nunca salió con la hermana de Armstrong.

- Lo sé, pero debes admitir que Catherine es muy bella.

- Sí…

- ¿Qué tal si te lías con ella?

- ¿Acaso quieres que forme parte de una familia de...?

- Roy... por cierto, también te hablo para darte una buena noticia...

- Valla, por fin algo bueno.

- Tu padre acaba de adquirir toda una cuadra de caballos.

- Déjame adivinar, son mustang's ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

- Digamos que... soy un Mustang.

- Vamos Roy, detesto que te compares con un caballo.

- Yo nunca me eh comparado con un caballo.

- Por cierto... hay algo muy curioso en todo esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Verás, en una película infantil...

- ¿Tu viendo películas infantiles?

- La vi cuando la hija de Niphamdora estuvo aquí de visita.

- Ya veo, ahora no sólo eres mi madre, sino también una niñera.

- ¿Me dejas seguir, hijo? Además me preparo para cuidar de mis nietos, por que no quiero uno, quiero muchos, tantos que puedan llenar esta casa, quiero llenarla de risas, llenarla de fiestas de cumpleaños... todo un ritual cada año, quiero cocinarles sus pasteles favoritos, que paseen conmigo los fines de semana...

- Claro, desde luego.

- En esa película había un caballo, un Mustang, y bueno el caballo siempre tenia algo que lo protegía y le daba suerte.

- ¿Qué era eso?

- Bueno, pues un halcón.

- ¿Un halcón?

- Claro... ¿no te suena?

- Mustang sí, halcón y suerte no.

- ¡Tonto hijo mío!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Haw es halcón en ingles, eye ojo en el mismo idioma, por lo cual Hawkeye nos da ojo de halcón. ¿Es curioso no?

- ¿A que viene esto?

- Que Riza siempre cuidara de ti, hasta tu muerte.

- Madre...

- Bueno, adiós- y se corto la comunicación.

- Genial, ahora mi madre dice que Havoc es apuesto, adivinó lo que pude ver de Riza, y me compara con un caballo diciéndome a mí que no lo hiciera. Definitivamente ese será un año muy atareado.

- - - - - - - - -

Se estaba vistiendo cuando de pronto le llegó a la mente el rostro de Roy la noche pasada, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¡ella no llevaba nada anoche! Y empezó a unir piezas hasta llegar a la conclusión de que: ¡Roy pudo verla semidesnuda! La idea la aterrorizaba, pero por una parte se alegraba… si Roy la pudo ver semidesnuda, tal vez ahora la viera como algo más… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿En convencer a Roy con su cuerpo? ¿En venderse? No, eso nunca, si Roy la quería, la debería querer por lo que ella era, no por como era.

- Lo siento Roy Mustang, pero Riza Hawkeye no esta a la venta- dijo y de pronto se encontró sonriendo maliciosamente.- Aunque... el día que me desmaye...

´´- - - - -´´

_- Sr. Ya eh enviado rosas al recinto del General de Brigada Hughes que en paz descanse.- informó Riza._

_- Bien, prepare el auto, iremos a visitarlo personalmente- ordenó Roy.- ¿Le pasa algo?_

_En efecto, Riza estaba palideciendo considerablemente, y se tambaleaba._

_- No es nada Sr..._

_- ¡Riza! ¡Despierta! ¡Srita. Callahan, llame rápido a un doctor!_

_Sophie entró y puso una cara de horror al ver a Riza desmayada._

_- ¿Qué hace ahí parada? ¡Llame rápido al doctor, y traiga alcohol y algodón! ¿Qué espera? Apresúrese._

_Roy cargó a Riza y la recostó en sillón. Sophie salió corriendo._

_- Vamos Riza, reacciona... no puedes dejarme ahora._

- - -Cuartel General de Ciudad Central - -

La llegada de Riza al cuartel puso a todos muy felices, y es que ella ponía el orden en él, pero también se llevaba con todos, realmente en el cuartel había mucho ajetreo, pero esta vez porque su amiga, compañera y comandante había vuelto.

Valla Riza, ¡que bien te vez!- la saludó Havoc.

Gracias, pero me veo igual que siempre- dijo Riza con naturalidad.

Vamos, no te subestimes… ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy?

Déjalo ya Havoc.

Vamos Riza, sólo una noche. Por cierto, ayer llego una carta del alquimista del agua.

¿De Al?

Así es. ¿Pero que dices... salimos?

- No, ¿por qué no la recibió el Fuhrer?

-¿Mustang? Él salió antes de lo normal, se fue de muy mal humor… ¿Pero que tal si salimos hoy? Puede que yo sea tu chico ideal... Vamos Riza, sal conmigo, aunque sea solo una noche...

Havoc, ya te he dicho que no pienso salir contigo. Ahora lee mis labios: NO; pero... ¿por qué se fue de mal humor el Fuhrer?

Vamos Riza, tu pones el orden en el cuartel, todos estaban peleando, Mustang los calmo, pero eso no basto, es más, desde que tomaste tu semana de vacaciones ah estado de muy mal humor.

- Eso no viene al caso, yo creí que todo estaría en orden…

- No es así, todo era un desastre. Pero vamos, salgamos hoy, también puedo mañana y toda la semana, bueno excepto el miércoles que me quedo de guardia.

- Ya veo, ¿algún pendiente más?

- No, nada más. Pero por favor, dime que sí.

- Ya te dije que no, ¿ya llegó el Fuhrer?

- No, y dudo que llegue….

_- ¡Buenos días Havoc!_

Roy estaba detrás de Havoc, pero enseguida se colocó al lado de Riza.

- Valla, creí que no vendrías hoy, nadie se levanta temprano después de dormirse enojado.- dijo Havoc.

- ¿Quién... yo, enojado? No me hagas reír, todos a trabajar, comandante Hawkeye.- dijo Roy.

Si Sr.- dijo tomando posición militar.

Hay muchos pendientes hoy.

Lo se Sr.

Teniente Havoc, entréguele a la comandante la lista de pendientes…

Sr. Sin quejarme pero… ¿Qué eso no es trabajo de la secretaria?- dijo Riza.

Renunció, de hoy en adelante serás mi secretaria y comandante.- explico Mustang

Pero Sr.…

Tendrá su aumento como es debido.- Mustang sonrió con sarcasmo.

Un momento Mustang, ¿puedo ser tu secretario?- pregunto Havoc.- así Riza tendrá tiempo para salir conmigo.

Teniente Havoc, entréguele la lista de pendientes, y vallase a trabajar.- ordenó Mustang.- pero antes necesito hablar con usted, pasemos a mi oficina, Comandante, prepárenos un café.

El mió sin azúcar por favor- dijo Havoc.

Enseguida- dijo Riza con una vena en la frente.- ¿y el suyo Fuhrer?

Usted sabe como me gusta el café- dijo Mustang.

Con permiso- Riza fue a la cafetería por el susodicho café.

Bien Havoc, tienes unas cosas que aclararme.

Juro que esta vez no hice nada.

Havoc siguió a Mustang a su oficina, todo estaba en orden, era de esperarse, Riza siempre llegaba temprano para ordenar la oficina, un olor a lavanda invadía la oficina, el piso perfectamente limpio, sólo Riza podía hacer eso, los papeles clasificados por orden alfabético, todo estaba bien, incluso dentro estaba calido, a pesar de que afuera estaba nevando. Ambos tomaron asiento.

¿Qué pasa Mustang?- pregunto Havoc.

¿Qué piensas de cambiar el uniforme por minifaldas?- pregunto Roy.

Sería fantástico, de tan sólo pensar en ver a Riza en mini, se me enciende la sangre.

¿Estas interesado en Riza?

Claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Es una mujer muy bella, no puedo parar de imaginarme llegar a mi casa, y ver todo ordenado, la comida hecha, y una linda y hermosa mujer a mi disposición.

Las secretarias de los de alto rango no usaran mini, y mucho menos las comandantes.

¿Qué?

Así es, Riza no usara la mini.

Vamos, hazlo por nuestra amistad…

No. Los negocios y el placer no se mezclan.

¿No te gustaría ver a Riza en mini?

No.

Vamos Roy, cualquier hombre mataría por ver a Riza en mini.

¿Y en albornoz?

Te mataría por ver a Riza en albornoz.

¿Enserio?

Así es.- Havoc estaba nervioso, si Roy descubría que le estaba mintiendo, lo mataría, pero la madre de Roy le había ordenado celar a Roy- hoy la invité a salir.

Hay muchos pendientes, dudo que pueda.

Puede ser mañana, no lo se, pero será un día de estos.

Ya veo.

¿Qué harás con el cambio de uniforme?

No lo haré.

_Con permiso_- Riza entro a la oficina de Roy.- su café sin azúcar- dijo dándole el café a Havoc.

Gracias Nena- dijo Havoc.

Su café señor.- dijo Riza dándole a Roy su taza.

Gracias comandante- dijo Roy.

Este café tiene un kilo de azúcar- dijo Havoc.

Efectivamente, toda la taza estaba llena de azúcar, sólo un poco de la taza contenía de café.

Pensé que lo quería con azúcar.- dijo Riza.

No era así, lo pedí SIN azúcar.

La azúcar endulza la vida…

Hay otras cosas que la pueden endulzar- dijo Havoc.

Teniente Havoc, puede retirarse, y llévese su café.- ordeno Mustang.

Con permiso- Havoc se fue con todo y café.

Comandante…- dijo Roy.

Si me va a regañar por lo del café, créame que no fue a propósito.

Usted no sabe mentir…

Esta bien, lo hice a propósito.

Bien, hay muchos pendientes, y necesito que haga un decreto acerca del cambio de uniforme, y que todos lo firmen.

¿Cambiara el uniforme?

No se preocupe, las secretarias y comandantes no lo llevarán.

¿Tan poco atractiva le parezco?- pregunto Riza casi en un susurro.

¿Dijo algo?

No, nada.

¿Han llegado noticias de Alphonse Elric?

Si Sr., me han entregado una carta esta mañana- sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a Roy.

¿Hay noticias del hermano mayor?

No Sr., hasta el momento no me han informado nada.

Ya veo, bueno, vaya a preparar el decreto.

Sr., una pregunta más.

¿Cuál?

¿Y que pasa si yo quiero llevar el nuevo uniforme?

Las secretarias y comandantes no pueden usarlo.

Si me permite preguntarlo, ¿no esta siendo muy exigente?

No.

Sr. No estoy de acuerdo en ser su secretaria. Además soy teniente coronel.

Le estoy haciendo un aumento de sueldo.

No lo necesito, fue entrenada y nivelada hasta teniente coronel, no para secretaria.

Pero no tengo una, y necesito una.

¿Por qué renunció Sophie?

Por todo el jaleo armado.

Le llamare, intentare convencerla de que venga, y de resultar lo contrario, seré su secretaria.

Bien, inténtalo- dijo señalando con la mano el teléfono.

Con su permiso Sr.- dijo levanto el auricular, dio vueltas al aro telefónico y esperó 3 tonos- Sophie, ¿Cómo estas?

_No muy bien…_

¿Y eso?

_Perdí mi trabajo._

¿Renunciaste?

_No, el gruñón me corrió._

¿Qué? ¿El decrepito de Mustang te corrió?

_Así es._

¿Por qué?

_Por que no le entregue una carta a tiempo._

Ya veo, mira. Te llamo por que el ya cambio de parecer, te quiere de vuelta, ya sabes como es él.

_No puedo regresar ahí._

Vamos, sabes que Mustang es un tonto incorregible, ¿pero que se puede hacer? Sólo esta un poco frustrado por que talvez la noche anterior no lo paso muy bien.

_Pero no es mi culpa._

Anda, ven, yo me encargare de que ese gruñón impotente no te vuelva a gritar, además, me debes un favor, recuerda que gracias a mí saliste con cierto chico…

_Lo se, pero…_

Pero nada, te espero en una hora, ¿bien?

_Bien…_

Bueno, te dejo, porque sí el gruñón esta por aquí, me puede correr a mi también, ya sabes como se pone, y recuerda en una hora, adiós.- Riza corto la comunicación.

¿Cómo que soy un decrepito, tonto incorregible, frustrado, impotente y gruñón?- replico Mustang.

Disculpe Sr., pero era la única forma de comunicación, además, el objetivo ah sido cumplido, quiero decir, misión cumplida.

Soy su superior, y el que lo haya dicho en mi presencia cambia las cosas.

De nuevo le pido disculpas Sr.

Disculpas aceptadas.

Gracias Sr.

Por cierto Hawkeye, ¿Qué tal su dieta balanceada? ¿Ah habido noticias de Selim?

Muy bien señor, de verdad le agradezco lo del doctor. Y de Selim no sabría decirle con certeza, pero sigue en la universidad, en la próxima primavera se recibe. Lamento que no haya noticias muy específicas.

No se preocupe…. Ahora que lo pienso, hace una semana le dimos un ascenso, ya no es comandante, usted es teniente coronel.

Señor, se lo eh recordado hace unos instantes... y si me permite decirlo, hace tiempo hicimos un acuerdo en donde prometí que lo seguiría hasta la cima…

Ya estoy en la cima.

Señor, el trato era que yo sería quien mantendría a raya su fuego.

¿Cómo piensa mantener a raya mi fuego, si es usted quién lo enciende?

No comprendo su pregunta señor.

No tiene que hacerlo.

Señor, me retiro, tengo que empezar a hacer los preparativos para navidad, sólo faltan 3 semanas para diciembre y el cuartel no ah sido decorado.

Bien, entonces… empiece con los preparativos.

¿Me da la llave de la bodega? Ahí guardamos todo…

Sabe que la llave esta a su entera disposición.

Muy bien señor- Riza se acerco a la mesa, busco entre los cajones, y agarró la llave- con su permiso- Riza salió de la oficina con una gran duda: _¿Cómo que soy yo…quién enciende su fuego, mientras él ni siquiera se atreve a verme como mujer?_

Preparativos para navidad, que buena excusa, definitivamente… empiezo a creer que mi madre tiene razón.- Roy se sentó en su gran silla de cuero negro bien pulida, abrió la carta de Alphonse, y al comenzar a leer, se dio cuenta de que no era para nada formal…

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang:_

_Te escribo para informarle que todo esta en orden, regresaré antes del mes, lo cuál significa que podré pasar las navidades en ciudad central, eh intentado llamar, pero me dicen que Riza no está, y si ella no esta, tu eres capaz de quemar el teléfono, y la verdad, tú me provocas cierto escalofrío, en fin, espero que todos estén bien por allá, le eh hablado a Ed, y dice que el y Winry irán a ciudad central para pasar las navidades ahí, los tres nos morimos por ver como decoró Riza el cuartel, pensamos que ella tiene un gusto exquisito; pasando a otro tema, el culpable de la guerra ah sido capturado y encarcelado, lo mande en tren a ciudad central para que sea custodiado por usted, bueno en fin, llegare como tres semanas antes de navidad, se que es muy pronto, pero ya calmé a la multitud._

_Se despide:_

_Alphonse Elric…. Water Alchemist._

- Todos tienen un complot en mi contra; Riza esto, Riza aquello- murmuró Roy con cierto enojo- ya es hora de poner en claro las cosas- dijo, y salió de la oficina.- _¿Cómo se atreve ese Alphonse a mandarme una carta como esa?_

Mientras se dirigía a la bodega, pensó en que iba a hacer, ¿Qué iba a poner en claro? No lo sabía, por primera vez, se dejaría llevar por la intuición. Conforme avanzaba, escuchaba las murmuraciones de las secretarias, y demás mujeres, todos decían lo mismo: _es un hombre muy atractivo, me pregunto quién será la afortunada. _No había día en que no escuchara eso, y la verdad, estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso, aunque… de cierto modo se sentía bien, todas las mujeres lo deseaban. Al llegar a la bodega, tomo un poco de aire, abrió la puerta, y al ver a Riza buscando en una caja, una escena conmovedora invadió su mente: Riza buscando en una caja las compras de la comida, Riza buscando en el ropero la ropa de un bebé, y Riza decorando un árbol navideño, pero… en su casa; todo estaba siendo muy confuso, y mucho más confuso era porque imagino a Riza decorando su arbolito ( el de Roy).

Teniente coronel…- la voz de Roy se escuchaba ronca.

Mande señor- dijo Riza adoptando la posición de saludo militar.

Vengo a pedirle que sea usted quién decore mi casa para estas navidades; procurando que no quede ni un rincón sin motivos navideños.

Señor, para eso se necesita tiempo y dinero.

Es por eso que vengo a ofrecerle un trabajo extra.

¿De que se trata señor?

Usted vendrá conmigo a mi casa fuera de los horarios de oficina, decorara mi casa hasta que quede bien, incluso le ofrezco mi casa para desayunar, comer y cenar.

Señor, tengo que llegar a mi casa para alimentar a mi perro.

El perro me cae bien, y yo le caigo bien… así que también puede mudarse.

¿En cuanto tiempo quiere su casa decorada?

Que sea antes de navidad.

Entendido señor, sólo le pido me permita decorar antes el cuartel.

Puede tomar el personal que usted quiere, no hay guerras, y no hay pendientes…

Sophie llegará y los cumplirá, aunque debo notificarle a Edward Elric que debe renovar su certificado en Marzo y…

Edward pasara las navidades aquí.

Ya veo señor, entonces no hay pendientes.

Así es, en fin, dispone de 50 soldados o militares para decorar el cuartel.

¿Los que yo quiera?

Así es, cuanto antes mejor, ya que quiero que mi casa luzca bien esta navidad, ya es tiempo de un cambio.

Entendido señor.

Una cosa más Hawkeye, el trabajo de decoración es extra-oficial, no es necesario portar uniforme.

Entendido señor.

Roy salió de la bodega casi sin aliento... Riza le encendía la sangre, aceleraba su pulso... había pensado que ninguna mujer podría provocarle algo así pero con Riza era diferente, ella tenía un algo que la hacía especial...

Definitivamente un mujer digna de...

¿En que diablos estaba pensado?

Por un momento su mente puso a Riza como su esposa.

La madre de sus hijos...

Ahora que lo pensaba... tener un hijo no le parecía tan mal, claro, al menos que lo tuviera con Riza Hawkeye: la única mujer en toda ciudad central y tal vez de toda la nación que lograba acelerarle el pulso. Pero... aún estaba esa maldita apuesta, conquistaría a Riza, pero no por la apuesta, aún así, Breda y los demás pensarían que la razón es la apuesta. Maldición. ¿Por qué cuando pensaba que todo iría bien... era todo lo contrario?

Nota inesperada de la autora: Bueno chicos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, hemos llegado al fin del capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado, estoy poniendo todo mi tiempo en ello, realmente espero que este primer capítulo les valla dando una idea de lo que escribiré a continuación, la verdad es que ni yo misma se que le puede pasar a Riza y a Roy, y es que los dos a veces pueden ser tan diferentes, y el carácter de Roy hace que la historia se complique más, grandes sorpresas nos esperan... al igual que muchas frases que Roy y Edward nunca pensaron decir... pero la gran pregunta es:

¿Qué pasara, o cuál será el desenlace de la historia para que Roy y Riza puedan ser felices, y así aceptar que se aman el uno al otro, y que se necesitan mutuamente como el aire que respiran y el corazón para vivir?

Ya saben, para comentarios dejen sus reviews.


	4. Capitulo 2: La invitación

**"EL GRAN SECRETO"**

Capitulo 2: La invitación.

Hacía tiempo que no iba a ciudad central¿A dónde debía ir ahora¿A la casa de su hijo? A juzgar por la hora, estaría trabajando, era domingo, pero su hijo era un adicto al trabajo, bueno, le daría una sorpresa, iría a su casa, y cuando llegase… se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos Gregory?- preguntó Marie Mustang.

-No lo sé Mary.- un señor alto, de tez blanca y de aspecto duro miraba interrogante a su esposa.

-¿Vamos a casa de Roy?

-Sería lo mejor, pero… hace una semana hablaste con él, debemos avisarle…

-¿Si mejor vamos al cuartel?

-Es domingo.

-Pero sabes muy bien que tu hijo es un adicto al trabajo.

-Lo se, pero si Havoc te dijo la verdad….

-Con Havoc nunca se sabe, si es fiel y todo eso, pero no confiemos demasiado en él.

-Esta bien, vamos a la casa de Roy.

-No¿sabes? Ya cambie de idea, vamos al cuartel.

- - -En la calle - - -

Nunca se había imaginado que alguien como Roy pudiera soltar tanto dinero para decorar su casa, ella había pensado que sólo ocuparía lo que el tuviera en su sótano, pero no era así, estaba dando vueltas por toda la ciudad… comprando lo necesario.

-¿Qué te parecen estas flores?- pregunto Riza.

-No lo sé, tu eres la del buen gusto- dijo Roy.

-Vamos Mustang, también pon de tu parte- dijo Riza.

-Llámame Roy, estamos fuero de horarios de oficina, además… es domingo.

-Esta bien, Roy.

-Así esta mejor, bueno, acerca de las flores… están bien.

-Entonces…. Señor, déme….- Riza hizo cálculos en su mente- déme 120 piezas de estas.

-¿No son muchas?

-No, tú casa esta muy grande, así que esta bien.

-Bien¿Cuánto es?- pregunto cuando el señor le dio las bolsas.

_-5000 ¥._

-Señor¿sabe quien soy yo?

_-No señor_

-Soy el Fuhrer Roy Mustang, el que mantiene a salvo su vida, y la de su familia¿no cree que merezco un descuento de un… digamos…. 90?

_-Discúlpeme señor, pero que yo sepa, el Fuhrer no tiene novia, y mucho menos esta casado…_

-¿A que se refiere?

_-¿Qué no es su esposa esta mujer?_- dijo señalando a Riza.

-No, es mi decoradora, pero olvídelo, tome sus 5000 ¥- Roy le pago al señor, y se fue enojado.

-Roy, espérame, no me digas que él que te dijeran que estábamos juntos te enojara tanto, tómalo como una advertencia de que ya te estas haciendo viejo…

-Vamos Riza, toda la gente piensa mismo.

-Hoy no pareces tú.

-Bien, olvidémoslo todo, sigamos comprando.

-Bien¿ya tienes arbolito?

-Pensaba ir a cortarlo, ya sabes, lo natural es mejor.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que fuera de 2.75 m?

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo para que lo elijas?

-Bien¿Tienes esferas?

-Si, pero creo que harán falta.

-¿cuentas tienes?

-No lo se¿acaso crees que tengo tiempo para contarlas?

-Mmmm¿multicolores?

-Si, rojas, blancas, verdes, azules, doradas, plateadas…

-Bien, compraremos unas moradas metálicas, entre otros colores.

-Faltan guirnaldas y noche buena.

-Bien, vamos…

Se sentía muy rara al estar al lado de Roy haciendo las compras navideñas como si fuera la rutina de cada año, lo que daría y haría si lo que aquél señor dijo fuese verdad, por lo menos tenía la consolación de vivir en su casa 2 semanas.

-Fuhrer- lo saludó un señor- ¿qué tal esta?

-Muy bien Sr. McCallum.- respondió Roy.

-Veo que viene muy bien acompañado¿Cómo estás Riza?

-Muy bien, gracias¿y usted?- pregunto Riza.

-También, me sorprende mucho verte, y más en estas condiciones¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien.

-¿Y tus hermanos, cuando serán padres?

-La verdad no lo sé, ya sabe como son sus esposas.

-¿Se conocen?- un confunndido Roy Mustang miraba expetante la escena.

-Claro, la conozco desde que usaba pañales, de hecho, debo mencionar que me costo mucho trabajo educarla, bueno, a su madre, su padre; y a mí, ya que yo los visitaba todos los días.

-Umm- refunfuño Roy- no me imagino a Riza siendo rebelde.

-Debiste verla, siempre andaba diciendo: "Tendré un gran hombre a mi lado"; y creo que...

-Creo que ya fue suficiente…- intervino Riza.

-Vamos Riza, que no te de pena- dijo Roy.- sigue McCallum.

-Jeje, bueno… siempre estaba diciendo que sería una magnifica esposa y madre, que su mayor sueño era tener un lindo esposo, hijos, una mascota y un dulce… dulce hogar.- terminó McCallum.

-Valla, que lindo sueño…- dijo Roy un tanto burlon.

-Roy, creo que se nos hace tarde, tenemos que terminar las compras hoy…- intervino Riza.

-Cierto, bueno McCallum, un gusto verte, espero verte de nuevo en mi casa el día de navidad; ya sabes que siempre hago una cena, lleva a tu familia...- Roy le lanzó una indirecta a McCallum.

-Ahí estaré- dijo McCallum.

-Nos vemos- dijo Riza.

Nunca se imagino encontrarse a McCallum ahí, y mucho menos estando con Roy, apostaba que en cuanto McCallum llegase a su casa, iba a llamar a su madre, y le contaría que la había visto con Roy.

-Vamos Riza, cálmate, no te enojes, tómalo como una advertencia de ser más divertida.

-Es de muy mal gusto atrapar a las personas con sus propias palabras.

-No te puedo imaginar siendo una rebelde…

-Mira, aquí hay tienda navideña, entremos…

- - - Cuartel General de Ciudad Central - --

_-No, lo siento, el Fuhrer Roy Mustang no está, es domingo._

-¿Esta en su casa?- pregunto Gregory.

_-Lo dudo, dijo que haría las compras navideñas._

-Sería muy raro ver a Roy comprando.- dijo Mary.

_-Lo sé, pero no fue sólo, fue con Riza._

-¿Riza Hawkeye?

_-Sí._

-Bueno, gracias.

-- -En Rizenbul --

Las palabras de Winry daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, conocía a Roy, y el que estuviese enamorado de Riza… era simplemente ¡irrelevante!

-¿Estas segura?

-Edward… ¿crees que te mentiría sobre algo así?

-No Winry… se que no, pero…. ¿desde cuando piensas eso?

-Desde que los vi juntos por primera vez.

-¿Juntos…en que sentido?

-Cuando digo juntos me refiero a viéndolos a los dos en un mismo lugar, ya sabes, en la misma sala, en el mismo vagón de tren…

-Ya entendí, pero eso fue hace más de 7 años.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por qué ahora todo esto se hace más obvio…

-¿A que te refieres?

-No lo sé, es algo de instinto, cuando fuimos a Central hace un mes, Roy se veía más… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Frustrado?

-Sí, eso, se veía más frustrado, y Riza se veía más calmada¿no es sospechoso?

-No, Roy es de apariencia fría y serena, es muy raro verlo enojado, y mucho menos frustrado, y bueno… Riza siempre a sido calmada, si, se que a veces se enoja, pero es normal, además, Riza es quien mantiene a raya el fuego de Roy.

-Lo sé, pero… mira¿no fue Riza quién te salvo de ser quemado por Roy, aquella vez en el cuartel?

-En cierto modo.

-Ahí ésta.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, yo le dije que se calmara, Al también lo hizo, al igual que Havoc y los demás, pero a la única que le hizo caso fue a Riza.

-Pues sí…

-Entonces… Riza y Roy están enamorados.

-Vamos Winry, sabes que Roy es un adicto al trabajo, y no tiene tiempo para enamorarse.

-Lo sé, pero… el amor esta en el trabajo.

-Si sigues con eso, terminaras siendo tú quién se enamore de Roy.

-Tal vez, Roy es muy guapo, tiene un cuerpo estupendo, ojos hermosos, una voz posesiva pero sexy, de buena familia y además Fuhrer, definitivamente un buen partido….- bromeó Winry.

-Si sigues así, conozco a alguien que tendrá que dormir sola hoy…

-Vamos Ed, no te pongas celoso, sólo bromeaba…

-Pues no bromees así, por que sí no… creo que me quedare con Riza…

-¿Me cambiarías por Riza?

-Ni en un millón de años¿y tú, me cambiarias por un Fuhrer de baja moral con complejo de Dios?

-Ni en tres millón de años…

- - -En la casa de Mustang- - -

-Creo que decorar la casa va a salir muy caro…- dijo Roy.

-Sólo gastaste 60,000¥, no es para tanto, la verdad… comienzo a creer que eres un avaro…- le dijo Riza- una de los 7 pecados capitales: avaricia.

-Lo sé, y ni lo menciones, que eso me recuerda a los homúnculos… y pensar que la secretaria del antiguo Fuhrer era uno de ellos: pereza; de tan sólo recordar la expresión de Ed me dan escalofríos…- dijo en tono de burla.

-Si sigues burlándote así… el próximo creador de homúnculos serás tú...

-¿Y cuál creare yo?

-No lo sé, quizá… ambición.

-Suena bien.

-Vamos, apresúrate, necesitamos tener tu casa decorada cuanto antes, necesito pasar las navidades con mi familia.

-¿No estarás en la cena que daré?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Vas a rechazarme la invitación?

-Me temo que sí.

-Vamos Riza, todas las navidades las pasas con tu familia, ya es tiempo de que te tomes un descanso, es más, te invito a pasar las navidades en mi casa; tu, yo, y el perro, ah, y eso sin contar a los hermanos Elric y a Winry; ¿Qué dices

-¿Lo puedo pensar?

-Claro, tienes 10 segundos para hacerlo… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…9…10… ¿entonces?

-Si los hermanos Elric también estarán, creo que está bien, pasare las navidades aquí.

-Bien, ahora comencemos las decoraciones…

-- -En el Este --- -

-Bueno, creo que con esto es más que suficiente- dijo Al pagándole al señor.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-Si señor…

-Con esto sólo puedes irte con el equipaje…

-Pero señor….- Al no sabía que hacer, y había gastado todo el dinero haciendo paz entre todos; había preferido no lastimar a nadie y gastar todo su dinero- verá señor, yo soy un alquimista estatal, estoy con el estado, y no creo que al Fuhrer le haga gracia saber que unos de los suyos viaje con el equipaje- de pronto Al imagino que haría su hermano Ed en esa situación.

-Lo siento mucho señor….

- - -En la casa de Mustang- - -

¿De donde habían salido esas palabras? No lo sabía¿Por qué de toda la gente que podía haber invitado, invitó a Riza? Tampoco lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Riza era muy bella, esa no lo podía negar…

-Roy….

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías pasarme esa tira de guirnaldas?

-Claro- Roy le dio la tira de guirnaldas.

-¿Sabes? Eh estado pensando en que quizá, en agradecimiento a tu hospitalidad… creo que yo podría cocinar la cena navideña… ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, así me ahorro tener que pagarle el día a la cocinera.

-Ya pensaba que dirías eso.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-Bueno, no, es sólo que te conozco tanto que….

No sabía como le haría para que Ed aceptara pasar las navidades en su casa, Winry estaría encantada, Al no rechazaría la invitación, pero Ed… el si que era un problema ya que tenía su orgullo¿Cómo iba hacer para que Ed aceptara? Tal vez una llamada telefónica… ¿funcionaria? Aprovecharía esos minutos en los que Riza colocaba la tira de guirnaldas para llamarle.

-¿Me permites? Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada...

-Claro, es tu casa.

-Bien, con permiso.

Fue a la biblioteca, tomo el teléfono, y mientras marcaba, una duda albergaba su mente… ¿Qué le diría? Tal vez: Ed, necesito que pases las navidades en mi casa, porqué si no Riza va a sospechar que me estoy muriendo en deseo carnal por ella… no, eso no…

_-Residencia de los Rocbell..._

-¿Acero?

_-Si, soy yo¿quién habla?_

-Roy Mustang…

_-Valla, la distancia y unos cuantos cables telefónicos hacen más agradable tu voz…_

-Valla, el teléfono debe de estar en el piso para que tú puedas contestar…

_-Dejémoslo así¿para que llamas? Ya se que en Marzo tengo que renovar mi certificado…_

-Te invito a pasar las navidades en mi casa.

_-¿Y ver tu cara de pelota todos los días? Ni lo sueñes._

-Vamos Ed¿le vas a negar a Winry el placer de amanecer en una linda y cómoda cama? Y eso sin contar… qué tal vez ese "NI LO SUEÑES" pueda hacer que ella se enoje y…

_-Bien, bien¿a que se debe esa invitación?_

-Simple cortesía.

_-¿Quiénes más irán?_

-Pues… Riza y ustedes.

_-Comienzo a pensar que lo que me dijo Winry es verdad._

-¿Qué te dijo?

_-Nada, olvídalo… no quiero que quemes mi oreja._

-Ah, Elysia y Gracia cenaran con nosotros en navidad.

_-Bien, ahí estaremos…_

-¿Aún te duele?

_-Si, de cierta forma creo que yo fui el culpable, si me hubiese desecho de ellos cuando pude, y así le hubiera dado su cuerpo a mi hermano, le hubiese cumplido el capricho a los homúnculos… y así no hubiesen matado a Maes._

-Vamos, no te culpes… Al ya tiene su cuerpo de vuelta, tu también, pero… no creo que haya algo lo suficientemente valioso en este mundo que equivalga a Maes.

_-Lo sé, pero… de cierto modo me siento culpable…_

-Déjalo acero… todo lo que pasa… pasa por algo, no sólo por que si.

_-Bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes… ahí estaremos en 2 semanas antes de navidad…_

-No, necesito que lleguen en 9 días…

_-¿Por qué la prisa?_

-Te lo explicaré después¿te parece?

_-Bien, nos vemos en 9 días._

Después de colgar, escucho la voz de… ¡su madre¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tal vez hubiese confundido su voz, su madre no le dijo nada, y el que ella estuviera en su casa… sólo complicaría las cosas.

- - -

Estaba confundida, los padres de Roy acababan de llegar, y la habían saludado como se saluda aun familiar… pero el caso era que ella no era un familiar, era sólo… la empleada de Roy.

-Te has vuelto muy bella Riza- le dijo Mary.

-Gracias señora, lo mismo digo- contestó Riza.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto…- dijo Mary.

-¿Y Roy?- pregunto Gregory.

-Me dijo que debía hacer una llamada, creo que no ah de tardar…

-Valla, ese hijo mío… ¿trabaja también los domingos?- pregunto Gregory.

-Pues… sólo cuando es necesario, de hecho, en esta época es cuando más descansa.

-Ya veo… ¿Decorando?- insistió Gregory.

-Sí, su hijo pensó que un cambio en la decoración navideña le caería bien a la casa, así que me pidió de favor que la decorara…

-Tengo entendido que fueron de compras…- Mary se inmiscuyo en la conversación.- ¿es cierto eso?

-Así es, ya sabe, sólo lo necesario y que hacía falta.- contesto Riza.

-Riza… tu y mi hijo…. ¿son algo?- preguntó Mary haciendo una ademán con la mano.- ya sabes... más que Fuhrer y teniente...

-No, nada de eso, es mi jefe, soy la empleada, así de simple…- contestó Riza.

-Yo me refiero a….- cuando Mary iba a seguir, una voz fría y serena sonó a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días, padre… madre; que grato verlos por aquí, no esperaba su visita.- Roy trató de que su voz sonara casual.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo en época de familia?- preguntó su madre.

-Claro que pueden, pero como no avisaron, me temo que no prepare las habitaciones…- excusó Roy.

-No te preocupes, sólo venimos de pasada, tenemos que tomar un tren a Oriente, ya sabes, tu padre y yo decidimos pasar las navidades allá, como una segunda luna de miel- dijo su madre.

-Así es, sólo pasamos a ver como estabas…- dijo su padre.

-Pero se quedarán a comer ¿verdad?- preguntó Roy.

-No, lo siento, nuestro tren sale en 3 horas…- dijo su padre.

-Vamos, soy el Fuhrer, puedo hacer que lo retrasen- dijo Roy.

-No Roy, no es necesario, pero si nos gustaría dormir un rato, para que el viaje no se nos haga muy pesado.- respondió Mary.

-Bien, haré que les preparen de inmediato la habitación de huéspedes.

Roy fue a la cocina en busca que de la ama de llaves, y de paso, por un vaso con agua muy fría, necesitaba actuar normal, muy normal, pero en esas circunstancias le era muy difícil hacerlo… ¿Se habrían dado cuenta sus padres de las intenciones tomadas con Riza? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que Riza no hubiese dicho nada comprometedor; Riza era muy inteligente, pero… ¿se habría atontado?

-Prepara la habitación de huéspedes, mis padres llegaron…- ordenó Roy a la ama de llaves.

-Enseguida señor.

-¿Alguna novedad esta mañana?

-No señor, ninguna.

-¿Y el perro?

-Esta afuera señor, jugando con el jardinero.

-Bien, por cierto… ¿En que habitación esta durmiendo la Srta. Hawkeye.

-En una de huéspedes…

-Bien, prepárale a mis padres una que este lejos de la de Hawkeye.

-Si señor- dijo y se retiro.

_-Nunca antes me había pasado esto, y ahora... no se que hacer… vamos Roy, tu puedes tranquilizarte, después de todo alguien como tu puede dividir su tiempo en trabajo y vida personal¿Qué no fuiste tu quién dijo que era capaz de manejar a sus mujeres?_- Roy estaba confundido, inclusive en su mente el se regañaba.

- - - -

No era posible que su único hijo estuviese viviendo bajo el mismo techo con una mujer… bueno, en cierto modo sería bueno que sentase la cabeza, para que así tuviese herederos, pero conociendo a su hijo… lo único que lograría sería ¡dañar a Riza! Con todas las chicas lo había hecho, salía con ellas, pero con una expresión de desanimo en el rostro, mientras esas chicas ya empezaban a planear la boda de sus hijos, Roy pensaba en los pendientes que tenía en casa, pero quizá… sólo quizá, Riza fuera la mujer que Roy estaba esperando, era inteligente, bonita, respetable, pero sobre todo… conocía a Roy.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien aquí Riza?- preguntó Gregory.

-Si señor…

-Vamos, ya te dije que me llames Gregory…

-Bien, Gregory.

-Eh escuchado que tienes un perro.

-Así es.

-Roy adora a los perros.

-Lo se.

-¿Cómo se llama tu perro?

-Black Hayate.

-Valla, su nombre es poco común, veo que es como tu hermano pequeño.

-(Gotaza)Más que eso, es mi compañía, mi confidente.

-Valla¿piensas cruzarlo alguna vez?

-Si es posible, sí.

-Jeje, creo que te estoy incomodando con tantas preguntas.

-De ninguna manera.

-De verdad que nos gustaría platicar más tiempo contigo, pero nuestro viaje…

-No se preocupe Gregory, de seguro que tendremos otra oportunidad…

-Sí, lo se, se presentarán nuevas y mejores oportunidades…

¿Nuevas y mejores oportunidades¿A que se refería¿A la platica¿Al ejercito¿A algo respecto a su hijo? Todo era muy confuso, y ni que hablar de la visita inesperada de ellos; de repente escucho la voz de Roy detrás de ellos.

-Bien, no se cansen más, la habitación ya esta lista; pueden subir, vengan, los acompaño.- dijo Roy con tono posesivo.

-Hijo… tu casa esta quedando hermosa- dijo Mary, y enseguida se dirigió a Riza- ¿Podrías decorar mí casa las próximas navidades?

-Encantada señora, es sólo que… hay veces en que las oportunidades no se presentan.- explico Riza.

- ----En el Cuartel General de Ciudad Central- ----

-¿Qué?- gritó Breda

-Así es, Riza esta viviendo con Roy- aseguro Fuery.

-Genial, primero me quita a Grace…, y ahora esta con Riza- dijo Havoc.- y esa maldita apuesta...

-Vamos Havoc, ya supéralo, lo de Grace ya tiene años, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo superes.- dijo Phalma.

-Luego, me consigues a la hermana del teniente coronel Armstrong, pero dijo que prefería a los hombres musculosos… definitivamente moriré solo, todas las mujeres me engañan…- Havoc se sentía muy mal.

-Vamos Havoc, no todo esta perdido- dijo Fuery.

-Como dijo Riza una vez… es muy difícil encontrar aquí a alguien me valga la pena- dijo Havoc.

-¿Sabes? Scyeska es muy linda, es inteligente, graciosa y tiene personalidad…- dijo Breda.

-Pues si tanto te lo parece, conquístala…- dijo Havoc.

-¿Qué? Y dejar a mi dulce Lillian, jamás.- reprochó Breda.

-La verdad, yo ya pensaba que Roy y Riza terminarían juntos- dijo Fuery.

-No salgas del tema- dijo Phalma.

-Vamos chicos, también pienso que Havoc nació para quedarse solo¿si no, por qué sus citas nunca funcionan?- dijo Fuery.

-Oh vamos, es sólo una racha de mala suerte- dijo Phalma.

-Yo creo que se trata más de las chicas- dijo Breda.

-Tal vez, todas son unas mentirosas, me conocen y todo es genial, después ven a Roy, y me hago completamente invisible- Havoc se sentía mal con cada instante que pasaba.

-Mira, no te preocupes, si Riza y Roy se casan, el no tendrá ojos más que para Riza, y las mujeres ya no se interesarían por Roy, y te verían a ti, así que… hagamos un plan- dijo Fuery- hay que hacer que Riza y Roy se casen, tengan 3 o 4 hijos y vivan felices para siempre…

-Buen plan Fuery- convino Phalma- ahora el problema es… ¿Cómo lograrlo?- dijo y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Verás, Roy hace una cena navideña todos los años, e invita a los de alto rango, y bueno… también a nosotros, así que en la cena, podemos armar…. Algunos estragos.- dijo Fuery.

-Buen plan, ahora hay que esperar a que nos invite- dijo Breda.

-Bien chicos, si todo sale bien, les invitare el almuerzo por 2 semanas- dijo Havoc.

-Bien, manos a la obra- dijo Phalma.

-Sólo hay un detalle...- dijo Havoc.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos.

-Me gusta Elysia, la hija de Gracia…

-¿Qué¿La hija del general de brigada Maes Hughes †?

-Sí.

-Valla chico, Roy es su padrino, casi un tío, dudo que lo acepte…

-Lo se, pero el caso es… que yo no voy a salir con Roy, voy a salir con Elysia, además, Elysia ya es lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir por si misma.

-Pero sólo tiene 17 años- dijo Fuery.

-Ya tienes la edad suficiente como para saber lo que le conviene, además¿Qué daño puedo hacerle?- dijo Havoc.

-¿Qué tal Winry?- dijo Breda- es linda, y Ed puede ayudarte.

-¿Bromeas? Winry es de Ed, no quiero ser asesinado por un alquimista estatal, y mucho menos con el rango de mayor.

-Bien, entonces… seguiremos con el plan de la cena navideña, y sino funciona, te ayudaremos con Elysia…- dijo Phalma.

- - -En Rizenbul - -

¿Qué le pasaría a Roy? Nunca antes le había pedido algo con tanta urgencia, y además, era más raro porqué le dijo que pasaran las navidades en su casa.

-¿Eso te dijo?- la voz de Winry irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sí, así que… haz tus maletas, nos vamos a Central.

-¿Así¿Tan rápido¿Y si regresa la abuela?

-Vamos Winry, ella dijo que no regresaría si no hasta después de tres meses, ya sabes, esta en la cuna de los implantes, dudo que regrese antes.

-Bien¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Escuche a Roy muy preocupado, así que mañana tomaremos el primer tren a central.

-Serán 3 días de un viaje incomodo.

-No tan incomodo, muestro mi reloj de alquimista estatal, y listo, tendremos un vagón privado.

-Bien, por cierto Ed¿Cuándo vuelve Al?

-Ayer recibí una carta de él, dice que irá directamente a Central, supongo que tomara el tren uno de estos días, si no es que ya lo tomó.

-Ya veo… ¿crees que se enoje por lo nuestro?

-Lo dudo, pero por si las dudas… hay que decírselo con mucho cuidado, para que lo pueda asimilar.

-Bien¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-La verdad no lo se, pero si sigue pensando como cuando tenía 7 años, creo que se va a enojar demasiado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nada, ya sabes, cosas de hermanos.

-Vamos Ed, cuéntame.

-Si te lo cuento¿Qué gano yo?

-Ya lo sabes…

-Pero quiero oírlo de nuevo.

-Vamos Ed, no me hagas repetirlo…

-¿Y si mejor me das una probadita de lo que ganare?

-Bien- dicho y hecho, Winry besó a Ed con verdadera pasión.

- - -En la casa de Roy - - -

Ya no podía resistirse más, pero… por respeto a sus padres aguantaría dos horas, necesitaba a Riza, la necesitaba, y no sólo como su compañera de trabajo… si no como su compañera de casa, y de… cama.

_Debo pensar en algo, o este deseo que estoy sintiendo por dentro me va a comer todito¿Qué debo hacer¿Besarla así como así¿Entrar a su habitación, decirle que la deseo, y dejar que todo pase? O simplemente… dejarme guiar por mi corazón¿Qué¿Corazón? Que tonterías estoy pensando, es pasión, simple pasión… ¡Dios! Si sigo así voy a terminar loco¿Qué hago¡Que alguien me ayude!_

Justo en ese momento, Black Hawkeye se abalanzó sobre él, y comenzó a restregarse en su regazo pidiendo atención.

-Sí, es lo que debo hacer… sólo darle más atención de la debida, pero… ¿accederá Riza¿Tu que crees Black¿Qué sí? Bien, seguiré tu consejo, y si no funciona, comeremos perro a la naranja en lugar de pavo a la naranja.

--------

Nota inesperada de la autora: Llegamos al fin del capítulo 2¿Qué les esta pareciendo el Fic¿Un poco confuso? Bueno, si ya leyeron hasta aquí y no han visto la serie, les recomiendo que busquen en: http://groups. reseña de la serie, o ya sea que adquieran los capítulos¿por qué? Porqué este fic estará muy apegado a la serie, aunque no tanto al final de esta, en fin, lean, vean y escuchen, para sugerencias y tomatazos

Por cierto, me disculpo por el retraso que he hecho en publicarlo o en los errores que encuentren, pero la verdad es que el fic lo hice hace un poco mas de año y medio, y ya lot enia terminado y en ese tiempo mi redaccion era un pokito.. mala, jeje en fin, disfrutenlo.


	5. Capitulo 3: Sorpresas

Capitulo 3: Sorpresas.

¡Genial! Había llegado a ciudad central, pero por querer sorprender a Roy, no le dijo a nadie, ahora tendrían que tomar un transporte público para llegar al cuartel.

-Vamos Ed, tranquilízate…

Winry trataba de calmarlo, pero después de unos 15 minutos… era ella quien necesitaba ser calmada.

-¿Cómo no se te ocurrió hablarle a alguien? Mira, es miércoles, deben estar en el cuartel, ¿Por qué no le hablas a alguien para que venga por nosotros?

-No lo se, ya cálmate, lo voy a solucionar.

Ed fue al teléfono más cercano, introdujo unas monedas y enseguida marcó al cuartel general, espero 3 tonos, y la voz de Riza fue la que escuchó.

-Hola…

-Riza, ¿Qué tal? Soy Edward, ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Bien, todos estamos bien.

-Mira, acabo de llegar a central, con las prisas se me olvidó avisarle a alguien, ¿crees que sea posible que mandes a alguien por mí a la estación?

-Esta bien, espérame un momento…

Ese momento fue más que suficiente, Riza le preguntó a Roy, y el contestó: Valla, sigue dando problemas, mándale a Havoc.

-Ed, Havoc estará ahí en unos 10 o 15 minutos.

-Bien, esperare, y dile a Roy que me debe una, que no se le olvide, así que el que da problemas es él.

-Bien, se lo diré.

-Bien, hasta luego…- dijo y colgó.

Así que estaba dando problemas, tendría que decirle unas cuantas palabras cuando llegase al cuartel.

-Ya esta Winry, ¿lo ves? No era para que te pusieras así.

-Bien… déjame adivinar, mandarán a Havoc.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es lógico.

-¿Cómo que es lógico?

-Cuando Riza le pide un chofer, o Riza este involucrada en -eso, siempre es Havoc.

-Ya veo, bien, en fin… creo que le daré una gran sorpresa a Roy.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Así es, me refiero a eso.

-Bien, entonces creo que Al también se llevara una gran sorpresa.

-Todos se la van a llevar, ahora seré yo quien ría, ya sabes, así dicen: en que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

-Vamos Ed, no vallas a causar tantos problemas.

-Pero si no pienso causarlos, los problemas vienen a mí.

-Recuerda que también tenemos que darle la noticia a Al.

-Lo se, el tan sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya sabes, me asusta la reacción de Al.

-Vamos Ed, sabes que el te quiere, y desea tu felicidad.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Si sigues así, conozco a alguien que va a dormir sólo esta noche…

-Vamos, no eres capaz, al final de cuentas, eres tu quién saldría perdiendo.

-Esta bien, tu ganas…

--------------

Así que había llegado antes de tiempo, realmente le había dado una gran sorpresa, ¿Ahora que más seguiría? ¿Qué Winry y el estuvieran saliendo?, jeje, realmente algo raro le estaba pasando, claro que Ed y Winry estaban saliendo.

-¿Pasa algo señor? Lo noto muy extraño- Riza sonaba preocupada.

-No es nada, simple rutina, ¿ya le avisaste a Havoc?

-Si señor, ¿ya lo olvido? Havoc vino aquí, y hasta renegó.

-Ah sí, es cierto, es sólo que… estoy un poco distraído, me es imposible creer que un sucio homúnculo fue mi jefe.

-Señor, eso fue algo inevitable.

-Lo bueno fue que supiste reaccionar, y pensar que el parlamento pudo echar mis planes por la borda.

-Señor, yo sólo cumplí mi trabajo.

-Hiciste mucho más que eso.

-Le recuerdo señor, que en ese había sido y seguirá siendo nuestro trato.

-Ya lo eh logrado, eres libre de tomar la decisión que quieras.

-Vamos señor, no subestime a sus soldados.

-Bien, creo que en cierto modo tienes razón, el caso… es que supiste reaccionar.

-Señor, dejemos ese tema.

-Bien, aunque también debo mencionar que su comportamiento cuando nos encerraron en el laboratorio de Tucker fue estupendo.

Señor, deje de alabarme o me voy a…- en ese instante el teléfono sonó- Hola.

_-Riza, ¿por qué no has venido?_

-Madre, permítame un momento.- Riza miro a Roy- solícito permiso para llamada telefónica.

-Claro, ¿por qué habría de negarle eso a mi teniente coronel preferida?

-Gracias señor.- Riza volvió a concentrarse en la llamada- Diga madre.

_-Riza, ¿pasaras las navidades aquí?_

-Me temo que no…

_-¿A que se debe eso? ¿A caso las pasarás con un hombre?_

-Algo así.

_-Si es con un hombre no hay problema, dime… ¿es guapo?_

-¿Quién?

_-Pues el hombre._

-No lo se madre…

_-Riza, te exijo una…_

-Lo siento, estoy en horarios de oficina, ya sabes que el Fuhrer es muy serio y exigente, no quiero molestarlo.

_-Acabo de escuchar que te dijo que eras su teniente coronel favorita, y que no podría negarte el permiso de una llamada telefónica…_

-No puedo aprovecharme de eso.

_-Vamos Riza, ¿es con el Fuhrer, verdad?_

-No madre.

_-Vamos Riza, no me mientas… se muy bien que el Fuhrer te gusta, y si es así… lucha por él, se que no es algo que suelo decir yo, pero soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti._

-Bien, te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo, adiós.

Riza colgó el teléfono realmente molesta, ¿Cómo podía pasarle a ella eso? No lo sabía, pero era mejor actuar de forma natural.

-Creo que se enojo porqué no irás a pasar las navidades con tu familia.- dijo Roy.

-Supongo que sí, pero no puedo ser todo el tiempo su esclava.

-Tal vez… debas enviarle un obsequio.

-Ya lo había pensado, aunque debo decir que mis cuñadas no son de las personas que toman en cuenta la intención.

-Ya me lo suponía, la última vez que vinieron lo intuí.

-Mis hermanos se controlaran con unos relojes; mi madre con un chal; y mis cuñadas… creo que con unos pendientes.

-Valla, ¿y a tu padre?

-Creo que a mi padre le agradaría una gabardina, incluso una vez me comentó que le gustaba la tuya.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La que usaste el día que vinieron.

-Ah, esa… debo decir que tu padre tiene un gusto excelente, esa es mi gabardina favorita, sencilla… pero vanguardista.

-¿Dónde adquiriste esa gabardina?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-Que tú me la regalaste, el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Fue esa?

-Así es.

-Valla, debo estar muy distraída para no recordarlo…- Riza se puso a pensar un momento.- ya me acorde, en tu cumpleaños número 26, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Bien, ahora ya se qué regalarle a cada uno.

-Creo que te acompañaré.

-¿Uh?

-Así es, tu familia se merece una recompensa por haber cedido…

-Pero…

-Les mandare un regalo a cada uno, de hecho… compraré regalos de navidad para todos, desde Havoc hasta Ed.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa Riza?

En ese momento Ed entró a la oficina de Roy, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y detrás de Ed, estaba Winry, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Acero…

-Ese soy yo...

------------------

Nadie pudo hablar sino hasta después de unos instantes, ¿Cómo una persona podía crecer tanto en 2 años? Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Veo que estos 2 años te han sentado muy bien- dijo Roy- ¿Qué has estado bebiendo? ¿has consumido esteroides?

-Nada de eso, sólo una buena alimentación- contestó Ed- como puedes ver, tu puesto de Fuhrer corre peligro.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Roy- bueno, déjenme a solas con Ed.

Winry puso cara de enfado, Riza no dijo nada; y a pesar de todo, ambas salieron de la oficina.

-Bien, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Al?- pregunto Ed.

-Bien, ah logrado calmar la guerra, aunque debo decir que su método dejara pobre al ejercito.

-¿A que se debe eso?

-Hizo la paz con dinero.

-Valla, yo desde el principio te advertí que una guerra era mucho para él.

-Lo sé, pero tu a los 12 años ya eres un alquimista estatal.

-Sí, pero ambos sabemos que…

-Vamos Ed, ya déjalo; por cierto, hay una nueva misión para ti.

-¿Qué es? ¿drogar a Riza para que te acepte?

-Ed…

-Sólo bromeaba, ¿cuál es mi misión?

-Últimamente ha habido rumores de que en la nueva Ishbal se levantará una guerra…

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué no tú fuiste quien la mando a reconstruir?

-Así es, pero al parecer no están conformes.

-Supongo que tendré que ir de incógnito, valla… será genial ver a un Mayor de incógnito.

-No Ed, ah habido un cambio drástico de planes, he decidido darte un "gran" ascenso.

-Si con "gran" te burlas de mí, debes saber que ahora ya no mido 1.30 m, ahora mido 1.87m, ¿tengo que recordártelo?

-No, para nada, con gran ascenso me refiero a que subirás mucho.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que seré? ¿teniente coronel? ¿coronel? Por cierto, me enteré que Riza es teniente coronel, así que ella puede mandarme, ¿cierto?

-Eso es algo que decidió el consejo, incluyéndome a mí, y respecto a tu ascenso serás: General de brigada…

-¿Qué?

-Así es.

Roy abrió su cajón y de él saco unas medallas y un reloj de plata; y enseguida se las entregó a Ed.

-¿Un reloj? Ya tengo uno.

-Este fue hecho especialmente para ti, así que cuídalo mucho.

-¿Cómo que especialmente para mí?

-¿Recuerdas que reparaste el que utilizó Carmesí en contra de cicatriz?

-Sí, pero lo hice hasta que tu equipo encontró las piezas.

-Bien, tu reloj dice: "No olvidar, 3.Oct.10" ¿cierto?

-Sí…

-Bien, ahora ya lo puedes olvidar, así que cuida tu nuevo reloj.

-Valla, hoy es un día de muchas sorpresas.

-Una cosa más Ed, ¿porqué llegaste antes?

-Porqué supuse que esos 9 días serían eternos para ti; pero eso esta fuera de tema, ¿Cuándo debo partir a Ishbal?

Si no fuera época casi navideña, te mandaría enseguida, pero sabes que esa comunidad está muy apegada a su Dios, así que… irás a mediados de enero.

-Bien.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Oye Roy…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Enserio recibiré obsequio navideño de tu parte?

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Todo, bueno… sólo desde que dijiste que le comprarías regalos a la familia de Riza, pero está bien; eso es lo que un yerno debe hacer, tus suegros estarán contentos.

-Ed…- Roy estaba a punto que chasquear los dedos.

-Vamos cálmate, es muy normal entre familia.

-Claro, aunque creo que lo anormal en una familia es que el hermano mayor le quite la chica al menor, ¿Qué crees que diga Al?

-No lo sé, ¿tu que crees que dirá?

-No lo sé, tú eres el hermano.

-Por cierto, como soy general de brigada pido mi oficina en este cuartel.

-Valla, te has vuelto muy exigente, ¿es que acaso no la pasaste bien anoche?

Ed tenía una gran vena en la frente, pero decidió controlarse y contraatacar a Roy.

-A comparación de tu soledad, yo me la pase muy bien anoche, el reloj de plata me concedió un vagón privado de lujo, pero la cama fue lo mejor, un día de estos deberías probarlo con la chica que quieres, ups, se me olvidaba, Riza no querría.

-Valla, gran contraataque Ed; pero prefiero estar solo antes que quitarle la chica a mi hermano.

-Tal vez, pero una noche con Winry vale la pena.

-Pero creo que no sólo ha sido una noche, sino varias.

-Así es, pero no me gusta andar divulgando mi vida privada, así que guárdalo como un secreto, ¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero creo que… ya estoy preparado.

-¿Preparado para qué?

-Para el matrimonio.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quién crees que quiera casarse contigo? Debería estar muy loca para hacerlo.

-No seas tonto, dije que estoy preparado para el matrimonio, pero no me refiero al mió, sino al tuyo, me ofrezco para ser el padrino y proteger a mis ahijados.

-Hablando de ahijados, Havoc esta pretendiendo a Elysia.

-¿Qué? Creo que alguien morirá hoy.

Tranquilízate, Elysia ya es mayor, y sabe en lo que se mete, creo que deberías dejar que haga su vida.

-¿Sabes cuantos años hay de diferencia?

-Como 13 o 12.

-Elysia tiene 12 y Havoc tiene 26, ¿crees que algo así funcionaría?

-Claro, si uno de 28 pretende a una de 25, ¿Por qué lo de Havoc y Elysia no funcionaría?

-Lo mió con Riza es otra cosa.

-Valla Roy, creo que aún no hay esa "cosa" entre Riza y tú, pero como soy tu amigo… te ayudaré, la verdad, ya que te estas haciendo viejo, y necesitas un heredero… aunque sea con una cortesana, porque si no te casas o consigues una madre de alquiler todo tu dinero pasara a manos del gobierno, o mejor dicho… de la milicia, y después yo me haré muy rico, jajaja.

-Lo mismo digo Edward.

-Yo tengo a Winry, puedo casarme en cualquier momento, además… puedo concebir un hijo fuera de matrimonio con ella, ya sabes, todo va muy bien entre ella y yo.

-¿Y si ella no quiere?

-Soy muy joven, alquimista estatal, general de brigada y eso sin contar que soy muy guapo.

-Valla, si que eres vanidoso.

-¿Tú no lo eres?

-Hasta cierto punto.

-Bien, ¿se te ofrece algo más? Le prometí a Winry que lo primero que haríamos sería descansar, y en vista de que me ofreciste tu casa, creo que deberías acompañarnos.

-Te has vuelto muy exigente.

-Ya sabes, todo el mundo cambia conforme a las situaciones que se le presenten en la vida.

-¿Desde cuando piensas así? ¿Desde que tuviste el mejor sexo del mundo?

-Ya te dije que no me gusta divulgar mi vida privada.

-¡Valla que el pequeño ah crecido! Definitivamente la vida da muchas vueltas, bueno… en fin, yo también iba de salida.

-Ya lo sabía, irás a comprar obsequios para tu familia política, ¿cierto?

-¿Sabes Ed? de verdad que me gustaría salir con Riza, pero sería mucho más reconfortante que dejaras ese pequeño vicio mundano...

-¿A que...?

-Vamos, que Winry te espera.

-------------------------------

Tal vez contarle a Winry los motivos no fue lo correcto, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo Winry era su amiga, ¿Qué daño podía hacerle Winry? Tal vez después de todo le hiciera un favor y le dijera a Ed que la ayudase.

-Riza… ¿crees poder recibir mucho más o igual de lo que estás arriesgando? – pregunto Winry.

-No lo sé, pero si no arriesgo mi corazón no ganaré nada.

-Pero… ¿y si no ganas nada?

-En esta vida hay que tomar riesgos; y si no gano nada es porque de verdad no me lo merezco.

-¿No has pensado que quizá es el quién no te merece?

-El es demasiado…

-No pienses así Riza, tú eres muy bonita, tienes personalidad, eres inteligente... tienes algunas cosas que yo deseo tener.

-Creo que hace falta mucho más que eso; pero ya no hablemos de eso, ¿Cómo vas con Ed?

-¿A que te refieres? Ed y yo no tenemos nada, simple amistad.

Vamos, no puedes mentirme, es evidente que entre tú y Ed hay algo, vi sus rostros, la verdad se ven muy bien juntos.

-Valla, así que lo notaste.

-Claro, sólo un tonto no lo notaría, ¿se quedaran en casa de Roy?

-Sí, nos invitó a pasar las navidades con ustedes; por cierto… ¿ya tienes planeado que le vas a regalar?

-Ni siquiera me había pasado la idea por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? eso de que a los hombres se les llega por el estómago es totalmente mentira; a los hombres les gustan las mujeres detallistas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Riza, tu ya eres demasiado detallista, sólo mira como decoraste el cuartel, y te apuesto lo que sea a que eres tu quién pone las flores en la oficina de Roy.

-Sí; pero aún así no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Riza, ser detallista significa hacer que una simple flor luzca hermosa, o que un sencillo traje de noche luzca bien con un broche de diamantes o de simples piedras preciosas.

-Valla, pero… dudo que algún día el pueda notarlo.

-No te subestimes, ¿hace cuanto que no te tomas unas vacaciones? ¿o un día libre?

-Hace mucho, de hecho nunca eh tomado días libres… aunque el domingo pasado fui de compras, ¿cuentan las vacaciones obligatorias por la milicia? ¿Y las dadas por enfermedad?

-No, esas te las deben de dar, ¿pero has exigido tu día de descanso?

-No.

-Bien, pues hoy lo vas a tomar, iremos de compras, ¿Tienes dinero?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto?

-Bueno, eh ahorrado mucho… debo de tener como unos 100,000¥, aunque tengo más en el banco, pero a la mano sólo eso, ¿porqué?

-Con eso alcanzara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Haremos las compras de navidad: ropa; regalos; ingredientes para desayuno, comida y cena; de todo.

-Valla, ¿gastaré 100,000¥ sólo en eso?

-Claro que no, vas a ver que conmigo te sobrará más de la mitad; le darás a Roy una sorpresa al decorar su casa.

-Ya la decore.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, me pidió que la decorara.

-Valla Riza, si que tienes muchos avances, ¿sabes? creo que estas navidades serán las mejores para ti; pero aún así vamos de compras.

-Esta bien, aunque dudo que pueda ir hoy.

Justo en ese momento Roy y Ed iban saliendo de la oficina; lo raro era que Roy llevaba puesta su gabardina.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- dijo Roy- Havoc- llamó Roy- serás teniente en jefe, espero no tener quejas de ti.

-Valla, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto Havoc.

-No del todo… ¡claro que sí!, y como te dije antes… no quiero quejas de tu jefatura, ¿entendido?

-Claro señor.- dijo Havoc- ya escucharon… ¡yo soy el jefe! ¡Todos ustedes morirán! Me voy a vengar de todas las mujeres que me han rechazado.

Todos vieron a Havoc con cara de bichos raros.

- -Bueno, tal vez no del todo- se ve a Havoc en un rincón chupándose el dedo.

Ed se acercó a Winry y le contó el porqué de la decisión de Roy.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Winry.

-Así es, así que vamos de compras- dijo Ed.

-Bien, ¿me compraras todo?

-Claro, el estado paga.

-Valla, ¿y eso?

-Ya no soy Mayor, ahora soy general de brigada.

-Eso es muy bueno, ¿sabes? conozco a alguien que recibirá un premio hoy en la noche.

-Valla, me pregunto quién será ese alguien.- fingió Ed.

-Pero si ya lo sabes…- dijo Winry con inocencia.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

-Valla, ¿Qué te parece si te saco el nombre a la fuerza?

Acto seguido, Winry y Ed se olvidaron que estaban en el cuartel rodeado de docenas de personas y comenzaron a besarse. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, pero el único que se atrevió a hablar fue Roy

-Esto no es un motel, si quieren besarse… pueden hacerlo, pero no en mi cuartel.

-Es cierto, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- dijo Havoc.

-Bien, vamos, Havoc… en cuanto yo ponga un pie en la calle, eres el teniente en jefe.

_-Gruñón_- murmuro Ed.

Entendido señor.- dijo Havoc haciendo el saludo militar,

-------------------

La reacción de Winry y Ed le había llegado al corazón, pero por su bienestar mental, lo olvidaría, sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba en su mente: ¿sería que algún día pudiera estar de esa manera con Roy? No lo sabía, sólo esperaba que su esperanza no muriera antes que su fe. La voz de Ed la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Roy, no seas un aguafiestas, no tengo la culpa de que seas un lobo solitario.

-Si ser un lobo solitario evita que haga escenas encendidas en público, seré un lobo solitario.

-Pero la soledad no lleva a nada.

Ya déjalo Ed, conduce, te daré el privilegio de conducir mi auto nuevo.

El transcurro en auto fue muy silencioso, Winry decía muy poco, Ed y Roy peleaban por segundos, y ella… sólo podía fingir conformidad.

-¿Te pasa algo Riza?- pregunto Winry.

-Nada, es sólo que tengo pendientes en el cuartel.- dijo Riza.

-Relájate Riza, tómalo como día libre- dijo Roy.

-La verdad te lo mereces, porqué aguantar al gruñón de Roy es un castigo.- dijo Ed.

-Valla, no sabias que los enanos hablarán tanto- dijo Roy.

-Te recuerdo Sr. Soledad que ya no soy un enano, si fuéramos de la misma edad tuviese tu estatura, pero como eres más viejo no es posible.

-¿Viejo yo?

-Claro, ¿Quién es el que tiene 28 años?

-Yo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el más viejo?

-No lo sé... hace unos días vi un niño con falta de calcio, de pelo rubio, y por algún motivo me recordó a ti, ¿Qué curioso no crees? La única diferencia es que este niño es respetuoso.

-Valla, hace unos días me encontré a un lobo, ¿y que crees?

-No me digas, era tu retrato hace unos años cuando eras un lobito solitario.

-No, se parecía mucho a ti, igual de sólo y feo, y eso sin contar lo viejo que se veía. Jajajaja.

---------------

No le estaba gustando para nada lo que Winry estaba eligiendo para salir de compras, cuando compro esa ropa lo hizo con la intención de: _si al final no me gusta, la regalo a mis cuñadas_.

-Vamos Riza, tus piernas son muy bonitas, esta falda te quedará muy bien; y esta blusa esta perfecta… ¡hay! Que sandalias tan lindas, es el atuendo perfecto.

-¿No crees que es demasiado atrevido?

-Claro que no, tus pies son muy lindos, se van a ver estupendas.

-¿Qué llevarás tú?

-Un top lila con su falda de olancitos a juego, ah y mis sandalias lilas.

-Valla, eso suena muy lila.

-Es parte de mi plan.

-¿Parte de tu plan?

-Así es, verás, a veces Ed se pone muy avaro, y no me compra todo lo que quiero; aunque no pienso comprar nada que tenga que ver con la mecánica, pienso comprar mucho.

-¿Tú, Winry Rocbell, no compraras nada que tenga que ver con la mecánica?

-Así es.

-Valla, el mundo se esta poniendo de cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… no es normal en ti.

-Lo sé, pero es que tengo todo lo que se pueda tener acerca de la mecánica.

-Valla.

-Así es, creo que me compraré ropa, accesorios, zapatos, zapatillas, ya sabes, de todo; pero tú también vas a comprarte algo, podrás brillar bajo una nueva luz.

-Valla, estas más entusiasmada que yo.

-¿Cómo no habría de estarlo si estoy ayudando a mi mejor amiga?

-Valla, gracias,

-Vamos Riza, verás que todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero.

-Bien, manos a obra, llevaras el cabello suelto.

-No, eso no…

-¿Por qué?

Porqué… me siento más cómoda así, además, esta blusa no se vería bien con el cabello suelto.

-Tienes razón, ya será para otra ocasión.

----------------------

Definitivamente todo había cambiado, imaginó a Ed con su típico abrigo negro, pero ahora iba vestido… "a la moda".

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo dos ojos o que?- preguntó Ed.

-Si tienes dos ojos horribles, y eso si contar que te vez muy raro así- dijo Roy.

-Valla, el lobo ya sabe de moda.

-¿Cómo sabes que me refería a la moda?

-Lo adiviné, y es que durante esta hora has sido muy predecible, ¿sabes? me gustaría entrenar uno de estos días; en Rizenbul eh entrenado… pero necesito probar mi fuerza.

-Esta nevando, dudo que el fuego funcione con la nieve.

-Vamos Roy, no es la única alquimia que practicas.

-Así es, pero no quiero que mi casa termine completamente echa añicos.

-Vamos, no pasara eso.

-No lo sé, con tu alquimia sin reglas lo dudo.

-¿Mi alquimia sin reglas?

-Así es, yo necesito un circulo, tu no.

-No lo había pensado así, por cierto; creo que ya es tiempo de pagarte ese favor.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Más que seguro.

-Debe ser algo muy grande como para pagarme ese favor.

-Y lo es.

-Valla, ¿Qué será?

-Tu felicidad.

-¿Mi felicidad?

-Vamos Roy, somos amigos, casi mejores amigos, y aunque lo dudes… estas enamorado de Riza, y si no te has dado cuenta es que eres muy tonto.

-Es imposible que surja amor entre Riza y yo, llevamos trabajando mucho…

-Se que trabajan juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo mejor de ese amor es que están juntos en el trabajo.

-Vamos Ed, déjalo.

-Sólo mírame a mí, yo decía que Winry y yo éramos simples amigos, pero ahora somos algo más, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso, y que mejor momento cuando te lo aclara tú amigo.

-Lo tuyo con Winry es diferente.

-No, no lo es, es lo mismo. Y no pienses sólo en ti, eres bastante egoísta, se que yo "ACERO" no diría esto, pero hay dicho muy cierto: "Nadie sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo ve perdido"; de verdad espero que eso no se te valla a aplicar.

-Ed.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco romántico?

-No lo soy, simplemente te quiero abrir los ojos.

-Ya los tengo abiertos.

No Roy, no los tienes abiertos; pero en fin, haré todo lo posible por pagarte ese favor, después de todo… para eso están los amigos.

-¿Cómo conseguirás mi felicidad?

-Pues… empezare por conseguir que dejes de ser un lobo solitario.

-Bien, pero… ¿por qué me llamas lobo solitario?

-Porqué aunque los lobos están por grupos, los más tercos se alejan pudiendo tener compañía.

-Valla.

-Y tu Roy, eres un terco empedernido.

Acto seguido Ed salió de la biblioteca dejando a Roy inmerso en sus pensamientos, Roy estaba comenzando a creer en las palabras de su madre, tal vez si se dejara llevar… tan sólo un poco.

--

Riza sabía que nunca había tenido tan buen aspecto. El brillo de sus ojos resaltaba su rubia cabellera y su suave y blanca piel. La falda y la blusa realzaban sus suaves curvas y mostraban unas piernas largas, esbeltas e interminables.

El silencio en la sala se hacía insoportable.

-Te vez increíble- dijo Roy visiblemente afectado mientras recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada.

Riza se quedo sin aliento.

-Gracias- consiguió decir.

-Bueno chicos, se nos esta haciendo tarde, así que es mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos que las tiendan cierren- dijo Ed.

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo Roy.

---

El transcurso hacía la plaza comercial de ciudad central fue muy corto, bajaron del auto y Roy decidió ser el "guía" del cuarteto, los llevo a una tienda de ropa exclusiva, después de compras al súper mercado, al terminar de hacer las compras debidas, todos estaban agotados.

-En días como estos extraños mis miembros mecánicos- dijo Ed- ahora me duelen mi brazo y mi pierna.

-Vamos Ed, sabes que eso fue lo mejor, y aunque me encantaba repararlos, te prefiero de carne y hueso.- dijo Winry.

-Lo sé, pero tanta compra me tiene realmente agotado.

-¿Te vas aponer avaro?

-No, para nada, eso sólo que….

-¡Mira Ed! ¡Una joyería! Desde aquí puedo ver las cosas tan bonitas que tienen.

-Creí que a estas horas ya deberían de haber cerrado- comentó Riza.

-Lo mismo digo, pero hace unos días el dueño solicitó un par de guardias, así que le mande 3 soldados.

-Valla, era lógico que después del asalto lo hicieran, pero después de todo se recuperaron las joyas robadas.

-Déjense de explicaciones y mejor entremos.- dijo Ed y avanzó con Winry hacía la joyería.

Riza se puso a ver los mostradores, y un juego de joyas le llamó la atención, pero mucho más el broche; tenía un diamante en el centro y en el mismo centro de este tenía incrustado una esmeralda en forma de hoja, el diamante estaba rodeado por piedras preciosas que estaban colocadas alternadamente.

-Son muy lindas, ¿verdad?- le dijo el dueño- esta joya es única en su tipo, yo mismo la diseñe y creé, fue hecha especialmente para estas navidades.

-Valla, de verdad que es muy especial.- dijo Riza.

-¿Gusta probársela?

-No, para nada, es muy bella pero no.

-Vamos, si se la prueba no tiene que pagar nada.

No es eso, sino que la joya es para un vestido de noche, y yo no vengo vestida adecuadamente.

-Yo siempre digo que la joya brilla por quién la lleva.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- intervino Roy.- ¿Cómo estas Leone?

-Muy bien, Roy, ¿crees que puedas convencer a esta señorita de que se pruebe las joyas?- dijo el dueño.

-Valla Riza, no pensé que fueras tan reservada- dijo Roy.- Leone… muéstrale la pieza.

-Enseguida- el dueño saco del mostrador el juego de joyas.

-No puedo…- dijo Riza.

Roy sacó el collar del estuche y se lo abrocho a Riza en el cuello.

-Valla, realmente esa joya se ve hermosa en tu cuello- murmuró Roy en su oído.

-Valla, definitivamente esa joya la diseñe inconscientemente para usted, dudo que pueda quedarle mejor a alguien.

-Leone… envuelve lo demás para regalo- ordenó Roy.- te queda muy bien Riza.

-No puedo aceptar esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que tú y yo somos compañeros de trabajo, soy tu conciencia, tu mano derecha, pero nada más.

-Riza, en este momento te comprobare que eres algo más que mi conciencia.

Riza estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente Roy la agarró por la cintura, todos los que estaban ahí los miraron con curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Roy empezó a besarla con hambriento deseo. Riza se dio cuenta de que Winry y Ed miraban la escena atónitos. De repente sintió una gran excitación, Roy la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella notó como el deseo recorría todo su ser.

El beso de Roy era intenso y la removió por dentro. Su cuerpo de derretía, su pulso se aceleró, necesitaba oxígeno pero era incapaz de separarse de él.

Ligeramente sonrojado, Roy la soltó lentamente y tomó aire.

Riza tardó en recuperarse y, cuando lo hizo, tomó aire. De repente le flaquearon las piernas y se apoyó en el mostrador para evitar desplomarse. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, había actuado como una cualquiera. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado

Nota inesperada de la autora: Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado; y antes de recibir quejas les recuerdo que les advertí acerca de las escenas de beso, así que no piensen que es algo Lemon, porque no lo es, además, si esa escena no te gusto, te recomiendo que dejes de leer el fic; ¿Por qué?, porqué Riza y Roy ya son mayores y así es como se enamoraran. ¿Qué pasará con Riza y Roy? ¿Comenzarán a salir seriamente? ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante el beso? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero para saberlas, sigan el fic. Notas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que sea 


	6. Capitulo 4: Momento Decisivo

Capitulo 4: Momento decisivo.

Nunca antes había visto una escena así, era realmente bueno ver a Roy reaccionar con instintos, pero el beso había sido demasiado. ¿A que se había debido tal reacción?

-Valla, eso si que fue fuera de tiempo- dijo Ed.

-Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que se ven muy lindos.- dijo Winry.

-¿Crees que Riza ceda ante Roy? O aún peor, ¿Qué Roy ceda ante Riza?

-No lo sé Ed, pero pienso que ese collar esta hermoso…

-No me irás a decir que se lo quieres quitar a Riza.

-Debe haber otros.

-Winry, ese mostrador dice claramente: "Diseños exclusivos".

-Que lástima, ¿crees que puedas crearme un collar?

-No lo se, tal vez sí, todo depende de si la milicia aprueba mi investigación.

-Lo sé, además, esto parece una de esas novelas de romance y misterio... me muero por saber el final.

- -- - -

Nunca en su vida la habían besado así, aquél beso había sido fantástico, pero lo fue más por el simple hecho de que Roy se lo había dado, no podía decir nada, incluso todavía tenía la sensación de estar en las nubes; aunque había actuado como una cualquiera estaba feliz… ¡Un beso de Roy! Eso bastaba para que estuviera de buen humor más de un mes, y además… sus esperanzas habían aumentado.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso?- consiguió decir.

-Vamos Riza, no me digas que no te ah gustado- dijo Roy.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Porque quería comprobarte que para mí eres mucho más que todo ese jaleo del que hablaste, para mí eres mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué soy Roy? ¿La teniente coronel que el Fuhrer puede besar a su antojo?

-No, eres más que eso.

-¿Entonces que Roy?

-Eres una mujer muy bella, me gustas Riza, y si piensas que me voy a disculpar por ese beso… estas muy pero que muy equivocada, no me voy a disculpar por algo que me ah gustado.

-Roy…

-Y si tengo otra oportunidad de besarte… lo haré.

-¿Y si yo no quiero? Para un beso ambas partes deben de estar de acuerdo.

-Vamos Riza, ambos somos dos adultos razonables, y llevábamos deseando ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo, y el que yo te lo haya dado te ah gustado, ¿o es que acaso…?

-Claro que me ha gustado.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo estoy un poco…

-Aquí esta- Leone le entregó a Roy el estuche con un lindo moño en él.

-Gracias- Roy le hizo una seña al dueño para que se fuera.- Riza, toma- le extendió el estuche…

-Ya te dije que no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ya te dije lo que eres para mí, si lo aceptas puedes pasar unas navidades de lujo, y si no…

-Ahora comprendo, ahora soy tu diversión navideña ¿verdad?

-No Riza, eres más que eso, ¿de cuantas maneras quieres que te lo diga?

-Vamos Roy, hay docenas de mujeres que se mueren por estar contigo… ¿porqué yo?

-Porque eres especial.

Riza no sabía que hacer… pero tenía dos opciones: aceptar y tener esperanzas de algo más formal; o, rechazar y todas aquellas esperanzas morían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Notó que Winry y ED habían dejado de ver, pero que estaban pendientes, nadie más estaba en la joyería… ¿Qué debía hacer una mujer enamorada? La respuesta era simple…

-Gracias- dijo Riza y tomó el estuche entre sus manos.

-Esto no cambia nada acerca de que estés viviendo en mi casa, recuerda que te invite antes de esto.

-Bien; una cosa más, en el trabajo tu eres el Fuhrer… y yo la teniente coronel que cuida tu vida y todo ese jaleo que dije antes.

-Si así lo quieres…

-Roy… esto permanecerá en secreto, ¿verdad?

-No veo porque debe ser así.

-Porque la gente creerá que conseguí ese ascenso saliendo contigo.

-No podrán decir eso porque fue el consejo quién lo decidió, y también te recuerdo que di mi voto a favor, pero ni siquiera estuve en esa junta por que justo ese día tenía que viajar.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero que nadie más lo sepa.

- - - -

Ahora si que no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible que después de ese beso Riza y Roy actuaran como si nada hubiera pasado? Todo era muy confuso, pero decidió no decir nada, era mejor quedarse callado. Al llegar a la casa de Roy lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño.

-Bueno, supongo que no dormiremos juntos- dijo Winry.

-Sí, le dije a Roy que nos diera habitaciones separadas; ya que Al no sabe nada de esto, y cuando llegue tal vez lo tome muy mal.

-Vamos Ed, ya hablamos de eso.

-Cierto. Oye Winry… ¿Qué crees que pase entre esos dos?

-No lo sé, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-No nada.

-La verdad yo me sorprendí mucho, nunca pensé que el lobito de Roy Mustang hiciera algo así.

-Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo; bueno te dejo, iré a ver como esta Riza.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo?

-Ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarte solo.

-Valla, a pesar de todo dormiré solo.

-Sabes que no Ed, volveré en 5 o 15 minutos.

Winry salió de la habitación dejando al pobre de Ed con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que se gana uno aunque se porte bien.

- - - -

Se sentía alegre, pero de alguna manera culpable, ¿Cómo era posible que después de recibir el mejor beso de su vida una gama de sentimientos la atemorizarán?

_-Riza, soy Winry, ¿puedo pasar?_

-Claro, pasa.

Winry entró a la habitación de Riza.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Winry.

-No lo sé, por parte feliz, pero por otra culpable.

-Es normal, me paso lo mismo.

-No, yo se que no es normal- dijo Riza quitándose el collar y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche.

-Valla, es muy hermoso.

-Tal vez.

-Vamos Riza, debes sentirte feliz, ahora tienes más oportunidades…

-No es nada serio.

-¿Cómo?

-Tuve la oportunidad perfecta de tener algo serio con Roy, pero por alguna razón desconocida me acobarde en el último momento.

-¿Quieres decir que entre tú y Roy no hay nada?

-Si, hay algo, pero nada serio.

-Ya entiendo… lo van a ocultar.

-Así es.

-El lo decidió ¿verdad? ¡Que patán! Desde luego no parece una historia de romance y misterio, más bien parece una novela de misterio y cabezonería.

-¿Novela? Pero volviendo a lo principal... fui yo, no quiero que la gente piense que soy teniente coronel porque estoy saliendo con él, incluso podrían pensar que me estoy acostando con él.

-¿Y que tendría eso de malo?

-Nada, pero no soy de esas mujeres.

-Valla, entonces dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor.

-Bien, ahora muéstrame ese juego de joyas- dijo Winry con entusiasmo para levantarle los ánimos a Riza.

Riza le extendió a Winry el estuche.

-Valla… son realmente hermosas, sólo un hombre enamorado compraría algo así.

-No es para tanto.

-Vamos Riza, este es un diamante de 56 quilates.

-Valla, ahora aparte de ser mecánica eres experta en joyas.

-Cualquiera sabe que este diamante es de 56 quilates.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por su brillo.

-Valla, yo ni siquiera me había fijado en eso.

-Vamos Riza, debes aceptar que él también siente algo por ti, si no… ¿cómo explicas -que te haya besado?

Me dijo que llevaba deseando ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-No, eso no responde nada.

-Riza, si no eres capaz de ver que Roy se esta muriendo de amor por ti, es que eres muy tonta, una vez que el amor toca a tu puerta no debes dejarlo ir, invítalo a cenar, o aún mejor… a quedarse.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Entender que?

-Lo que hay entre Ed y tú.

-¿Qué es lo has entendido?

-Como se dieron las cosas.

-¿Enserio?- Winry estaba muy nerviosa.

-Así es, lo de Ed empezó con una noche, ¿verdad?

-Eh… sí, pero no hablemos de mí.

Después de unos minutos Winry se fue a su habitación. Riza recordaba las palabras de su amiga: _"Una vez que el amor toca a tu puerta no debes dejarlo ir, invítalo a cenar, o aún mejor… a quedarse"_; ¿sería ella capaz de hacer eso? Para relajarse, decidió darse un baño, un baño caliente le relajaría las neuronas.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado ese día: Roy se había ofrecido a comprarle obsequios a su familia, salían de compras, la besaba, le regalaba un juego de joyas finísimas, y compraba obsequios para toda su familia; ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Riza disfrutó de un baño caliente, pero no quiso tardar demasiado; tenía que entregarle una crema a Winry. Arropada con un albornoz, se cepilló el cabello. Riza se desenredó el cabello y dejó el cepillo, sería mejor que recogiese el cuarto, no quería abusar de la servidumbre de Roy. Después de untarse crema por todo el cuerpo, recogió el cuarto; al terminar decidió ir a la recamara de Winry, después de todo estaba a tan sólo dos habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta, allí estaba Roy, con la mano levantada como si estuviese a punto de llamar.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Riza sorprendida.

La mirada de él recorrió su cara y después de centró en su cabello.

-He soñado con esto- dijo Roy.

Riza parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Con que?

-Con ver tú cabello suelto.

Riza sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, pero culpó de ello al aire caliente del baño

-Roy, tengo que ir a entregarle algo a Winry- dijo apresuradamente e intentó pasar.

-Pero él no se movió, y sus anchos hombros no dejaban sitios para los dos.

-Roy…- empezó a decir ella, pero cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, los labios de este cubrieron los suyos, al igual que lo habían hecho aquella tarde.

Ella sintió que la sangre se aceleraba por sus venas; sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba y cómo sus propios dedos se deslizaban por el oscuro cabello de Roy, al tiempo que abría la boca para recibir un beso.

De repente, los brazos de él la rodearon; aquellas manos la acariciaban a través del albornoz, apretándola contra él. Sintió la dureza de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Fuerte.

Roy comenzó a meter la mano debajo del albornoz; acariciando su pierna; Roy metió una pierna entre las de Riza. La tiro suavemente en la cama mientras seguía besándola.

No podía ir más lejos, Riza recordó que no traía nada debajo. Se había prometido a sí misma no entregarse a ningún hombre… pero Roy… ¡No! No lo haría.

-Roy…- Riza apenas podía hablar entre besos.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- pregunto Roy, aún besándola.

-Estamos yendo muy rápido- Riza se separo de él.

-Riza…

-Lo siento…- murmuró. Apartó la mano de Roy de su pierna.

-Pensé que…

-Puedes besarme cuando quieras- dijo recogiendo la crema, la cuál se le había caído al recibir el beso de Roy- pero tomarme sólo cuando yo quiera- acto seguido, Riza salió de la habitación.

_-Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer? Me estoy quemando por dentro, ¿acaso ella no? Genial… ahora tendré que darme un baño de agua fría._- Roy vio a Black Hawkeye dormir sobre la cama de Riza- _a veces desearía ser tú._

- - - -

Se había levantado muy temprano para prepararse el desayuno, no quería molestar a Caty, la cocinera de Roy; se preparó café, y cuando iba a tostar el pan, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Para su sorpresa… era Roy.

-Buenos días- dijo secamente.

-Buenos días- dijo Roy.- ¿Puedo tomar de tu café?

-Claro, la tetera esta llena, y eso sin contar que es tu casa.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- preguntó Roy sirviendo café en una taza.

-Es que no quiero molestar a Caty.

-Riza… es la obligación de Caty preparar el desayuno.

-Pero no quiero molestarla.

-Riza, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué anoche te detuviste?

-No lo sé- mintió.

-Vamos Riza- Roy la giró hacia él.

-No lo sé Roy, de verdad que no lo sé.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, creo que es mejor que no lo hagas.

-No es eso Roy, es que… es algo muy privado.

-Ya entiendo.- Roy lo comprendió todo: Riza no había sido tocada.- Riza…

-¿Qué?

-Aún no me has dado los buenos días.

-Ya te eh dicho buenos días.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bésame Riza.

Riza se puso colorada, ni en su sueño más loco se imagino besando a Roy, que Roy la besara era genial, pero que ella lo besara… era totalmente ¡VERGONZOSO!

-Yo…- Riza sintió su cara caliente.- no puedo… me da un poco de…

-¿Vergüenza?

-Sí.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil.

-Para mí si lo es.

-Bien, entonces…- Roy la besó.

Riza aún sentía la cara caliente, y eso se debía al beso, no supo precisamente cuanto duró, pero si lo suficiente como para que Caty los viera.

-¡Sr. Mustang!- gritó Caty sorprendida.

Su grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Caty? Deja ya de gritar, puedes levantar a mis invitados.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme?- Caty volvió a gritar.

-Justo en ese momento aparecieron Ed y Winry en la puerta de la cocina.

-Esta casa esta llena de pura inmoralidad- dijo Caty- primero ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Ed y Winry- los encuentro en el jardín, y ahora…- señaló a Riza y Roy.- las palabras sobran.

Efectivamente, las palabras sobraban: Riza estaba contra el fregadero de platos, Roy con las manos en las caderas de Riza, las piernas de Riza ligeramente separadas por la pierna de Roy, Riza despeinada y Roy con labial en la boca, cara y cuello.

Al instante Riza y Roy recuperaron la compostura.

-Sr. Mustang, lo voy a sentir demasiado, pero renuncio, está casa esta llena de inmoralidad, no puedo seguir trabajando aquí.- dijo Caty.- lo siento.

-Bien, enseguida le pago- dijo Roy.- Sígame- Roy pasó al lado de Ed.

-Límpiate la cara, tienes labial- le dijo Ed.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió.

- - En el Cuartel - -

-¿Alguien sabe por que Roy esta de mal humor?- preguntó Havoc.- sólo le dije que tenía que firmar unos papeles, y se enojó, casi me quema.

-Tuviste suerte- dijeron Breda y Fuery; efectivamente, estaban todos quemados.

-El peor fui yo, tuve que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme- dijo Phalma.

-Valla, alguien no la paso bien anoche- dijo Breda.

-Yo digo que ah de tener problemas con la milicia- dijo Fuery.

-Lo dudo, desde que él esta al frente, la milicia ah estado mejor que nunca- dijo Havoc- no ah habido guerras serias; sólo simples rebeliones.

-Así es, entonces… ¿Qué creen que le este pasando?- pregunto Phalma.

-Hola chicos- los saludo Riza- ¿Qué les ah pasado?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Breda y Fuery.

-Es Roy, esta de muy mal humor- dijo Havoc.

-Valla, debieron decirle algo realmente malo como para que les haya hecho esto- dijo Riza.

-Si reportarme como todas las mañanas es motivo de enojo, me declaro culpable- dijo Fuery.

-Yo sólo le dije que Elysia había venido a verlo- dijo Breda.

-Valla, ah de estar de muy humor- dijo Riza- ¿Esta Elysia en su oficina?

-No, se fue hace unos minutos.- dijo Havoc.

-Bien, yo necesito estos papeles firmados, así que supongo que me arriesgare- dijo Riza.

-Espero que tengas suerte- dijo Phalma.

-No te preocupes, a Riza no le hará nada- dijo Breda.

-Tienes razón, sólo ella puede controlarlo- dijo Fuery.

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- preguntó Riza.

-Supongo que sólo la verdad- dijo Havoc.

Riza entró en la oficina de Roy como si nada.

-Señor, necesito que me firme unos papeles, es para la autorización del examen de Fullmetal Alchemist.- dijo Riza.

-¿Qué pidió esta vez?- pregunto Roy.

-En su petición dice que entregara una investigación.

-¿Acerca de que?

-De cómo convertir una combinación de cristal y carbón en un diamante.

-Valla, eso suena interesante- Roy hizo seña de querer los papeles- se armará un gran revuelo si el logra hacer diamantes- dijo Roy firmando.

-Lo sé señor- dijo Riza.

-Dile a Fuery que venga a mi oficina.

-Dudo que quiera entrar señor.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que usted lo quemó, y ahora todo su equipo tiene miedo.

-Valla, ¿Cómo es que conseguí un equipo tan patético? Riza, dile a Sophie que necesito el decreto, a Fuery que lave mi auto; Havoc las ventanas; Breda que limpie la bodega; ah… y Phalma que limpie el almacén 12.

-Entendido señor.

-Riza abrió la puerta.

-Riza… una pregunta.

-Escucho señor.

-¿Por qué te dio vergüenza?

-¿A que se refiere?

-A lo de esta mañana.

-Nada en particular señor, y le recuerdo que acordamos que usted sería el Fuhrer, y yo la…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero que quieres que haga? Cada vez que te veo mi sangre hierve Riza.

-Señor, esto surgió de repente, y se me hace un poco apresurado…

-Bien, ya entendí.

-Roy… de cierta manera me siento culpable por la renuncia de Caty, así que me ofrezco a cocinarte.

-Valla, gracias Riza.

-Bueno, me retiro.- Riza salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Valla, realmente una mujer ejemplar, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- -- - - -

Todo el cuartel de ciudad central estaba sumido en la más simple de las sorpresas; y eso se debía al decreto que estaba pegado por todas partes:

_Ciudadanas de todo el cuartel general de ciudad central:_

_Por la comodidad de todas ustedes el uniforme ah cambiado, el pantalón dejará de ser el uniforme para dejar espacio al nuevo:_

_Mini-falda color azul con tablones (tal como la fotografía)_

_La chaqueta se ajustará más al cuerpo._

_Zapatillas negras._

_Esperando su contribución:_

_Roy Mustang._

_Fuhrer._

_Flame Alchemist._

-Valla, esta vez si que la hizo en grande- dijo Havoc.

-Así es, pensé que nunca lo haría- dijo Breda.

-Pienso que este cambio de uniforme molestara a muchas mujeres- dijo Fuery.

-Lo dudo- dijo Havoc- todas se mueren por pasearse semi desnudas ante Roy.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Phalma.

-Fue una sabia decisión, ahora si podré elegir mejor- dijo Havoc- aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó Fuery.

-Todas van a estar pendientes con Roy- dijo Havoc llorando- por eso tenemos que apresurarnos con el plan.

-Así es, debemos conseguir que Riza y Roy salgan- dijo Breda.

Havoc se quedó inmerso en el más profundo de los silencios, y eso se debía a que Elysia se acercó a él.

-Hola Havoc- lo saludó.

-Hola Elysia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro- Havoc y Elysia se separaron del resto.

-¿Le has dicho a mi padrino algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que me pretendes.

-¿Qué?

-Es que ese día que vine a pedirle trabajo, me dijo que no me lo daría por que de seguro tú me ibas a pervertir.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es.

-Valla, Elysia, quiero…- Havoc se pudo muy tenso- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo esta noche a la opera?- Havoc se preparo emocionalmente para el rechazo.

-Claro Havoc, me encantaría.- Elysia le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿pasas por mí a las 7?

-Claro, ahí estaré.

-Te esperare. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la oficina de Edward?

-Al fondo, a la derecha.

-Bien, te dejo, es que tengo que entregarle unos papeles.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Así es.

-Pero me dijiste que te había negado el trabajo.

-Sabes que Roy no puede negarme nada, soy su ahijada favorita, bueno, de hecho con la única.

-Así que podré verte más seguido.

-Así parece, bueno, te dejo, no quiero que Ed me despida en mi primer día de trabajo.

-¿Eres la secretaria de Ed?

-Sí, y bueno… también su alumna.

-¿Su alumna?

-Sí, me esta enseñando alquimia.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, nadie de mi familia la practica, pero… ayer pude hacer algo.

-Bueno, que tengas suerte.

-----5 minutos después.-----

-¿Qué pretendes invitando a Elysia a salir?- le gritó Roy.

-Pues nada, sólo una salida- dijo Havoc.

-Mira Havoc, debes olvidarte de Elysia, no voy a permitir que salga contigo.

-Todo es tu culpa, si a las chicas no les parecieras tan atractivo tal vez se dignarán a salir conmigo.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa de tus fracasos amorosos?

-Así es.

-Mira Havoc, no, esta vez te diré Jean, mira Jean, para mí todas esas mujeres no son nada, ninguna de ellas me interesa así que tienes el camino libre para todas ellas. Sólo hay una mujer que me interesa.

-Ya lo sé, es Riza, ¿Quién más?

-Valla, estas muy bien informado.

-No es que este bien informado, es sólo que… se nota. Eh visto como la miras.

-¿Cómo la miro?

-¿Quieres que imite?- Havoc puso cara de borrego a medio morir, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Valla, Jean, día con día te haces más petulante. Te dejaré salir con Elysia… pero si le haces daño- Roy hizo una pequeña flama- te quemas.

- - - - -

1 de Diciembre, Noviembre se había ido, había pasado unas semanas estupendas con Roy, pero… un poco sosas, su cuerpo pedía más.

-Roy…

-¿Qué pasa Riza?

-Hay algo que quiero hacer, no se desde cuando lo quiero hacer, pero ya no puedo más- dijo Riza levantándose.

Se acercó a Roy, se inclinó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Roy un poco nervioso.

-Me habías dicho que iríamos juntos a cortar el árbol de navidad.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el general Haruko me ha prometido uno.

-¿Entonces... no me llevarás?

-A cortar el árbol no, pero si quieres, podemos ir a mi cabaña en las montañas.

-Bien.- Riza siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo Riza?- preguntó Roy algo nervioso de nuevo.

Riza no contestó.

Se limitó a acercarse más y a besarlo.

No se trataba de un beso casto e ingenuo. De eso nada. Estaba siendo un beso apasionado.

Riza se encontró besando a Roy y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Le temblaban las piernas y se notó el pulso acelerado.

Olía a algo especiado.

Especiado y caliente.

Las piernas ya no la tenían en pie, así que se sentó en su regazo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y siguió besándolo apasionadamente.

No quería parar, pero al final, tuvo que hacerlo para tomar aire.

La verdad era que llevaba varias noches imaginándoselo, pero la realidad había superado con mucho a la ficción.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso?- preguntó Roy.

-Porqué me pregunte como sería besarte, pero si no quieres que te vuelva a besar…

-Claro que lo harás- contestó Roy en voz baja y sensual.

¿Sensual? ¿Sería otra vez el deseo? Le latía el corazón tan aceleradamente que no sabía cómo no le explotaba.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Riza.

Roy abrió la puerta para que Hawkeye Black saliera. Y después se sentó en la cama, al lado de Riza.

-Por supuesto- dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

-Oh.

La abrazó y Riza experimentó una sensación de bienestar sorprendente. Roy le acarició el cabello haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

-¿Roy?

-Sabes que esto no va a ser solo besitos, ¿verdad?

Riza asintió. Allí comenzó una sucesión de besos que los llevo a tocarse y acariciase, a comenzar a desnudarse allí mismo.

Riza quería tocarlo, pero no quería romper aquel momento de anticipación ante lo que iba a suceder.

Por supuesto, sabía que iba a ser suyo, que iba a explorar y a disfrutar su cuerpo.

Pero no su alma .

Aquella verdad casi hizo que le resbalaran las lagrimas, por suerte logro controlarse.

Roy la besó con fruición. Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Riza mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello y escote.

Minutos después, todo había pasado.

Fue eterno.

Fue perfecto.

Roy la tomó entre sus brazos.

Era suya.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo que acababan de compartir había cambiado todo, lo había cambiado a él.

Por primera vez en su vida, se encontró pensando que quería algo serio con una mujer, algo que durara para siempre.

La abrazó más fuerte y se sintió como nunca.

Se sintió completo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Sería que acaso se estaba enamorando de Riza inconscientemente? ¿O ya lo estaba?

Eso no importaba en ese momento, ¿o sí?

- - - - -

Roy se despertó con Riza entre sus brazos. Estaba completamente dormida, así que pudo observarla a gusto. Riza se acurrucó contra él. Eso quería decir que se alegraba de su presencia. Roy quería decirle que le gustaba levantarse a su lado. Por un instante pensó que ya estaba listo para el matrimonio. Pero su mente fría le borró aquella idea de la cabeza.

-Riza…- murmuró cuando vio que había abierto los ojos.- lo de anoche…

-Roy, por favor, no te preocupes por nada. No soy una virgen que espera que le pidas perdón por haberle arrebatado su virtud. La verdad es que me ha gustado, me lo eh pasado muy bien, pero no espero nada más.- Riza volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_-No creo que el cuartel se venga abajo sólo porqué lleguemos tarde._

Vio como Riza se volvía a dormir, realmente estaba sintiendo algo más por ella, ¿sería acaso amor? No, el mismo decía que no había mayor peligro que el amor. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? De algo estaba seguro: no era simple deseo, era algo más. La respuesta se coló en su mente como una serpiente.

La amaba.

Por mucho que lo quisiera evitar, no había vuelta atrás, amaba a Riza Hawkeye.

- -- - -

- Se ven muy callados- dijo Ed mientras "el cuarteto" desayunaba.

-Yo no acostumbro a hablar mucho cuando desayuno- dijo Riza.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Roy.

-Valla, el desayuno te salió exquisito Riza- dijo Winry para cambiar de tema- ¿cómo lo haces?

-Nada especial- dijo Riza sin ánimos.

-Por cierto Roy, a Elysia se le ah metido en la cabeza la loca idea de ser alquimista estatal.- dijo Ed.

-Eso es tu culpa- lo regañó Roy- si no estuvieras enseñándole alquimia…

-Pero si ella quiere aprender, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Además, creo que estás enojado por qué recurrió a mí, y no a ti.

-Como sea, sólo cuídala mucho, no eches a perder el trabajo de Maes.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, el día que salió con Havoc…

-Ya lo sé, ya hice a Havoc pagar por ello.

-¿No sabes si algún familiar de Elysia practica Alquimia?

-Ninguno la practica.

-Que raro, por que ella sí puede.

-Es genial- dijo Roy.

- - - - -

La oficina estaba en un completo silencio, ni Riza ni Roy decían nada, y si cruzaban palabras, sólo respondían de manera seca.

-Veo que ya adquiriste el nuevo uniforme- dijo Roy.

-Sí.- contestó Riza.

-Te queda muy bien.

-Eso creo.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-No.

-Ya eh enviado los obsequios a tu familia.

-Gracias, yo igual.

-Riza…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo de anoche…

-No digas más.- Riza le dio la espalda a Roy para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Es que yo…

-No por favor, no te vallas a disculpar- las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Roy se puso de pie, se acercó a Riza, y la giró hacía él.

-¿Porqué lloras?- la agarró de los hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo agacho la cabeza.

-No llores más- Roy tomo su rostro de la barbilla y le dio un beso puro y casto.- no llores más por favor- la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo lo…

-No tienes porqué disculparte

-No me sueltes Roy, abrázame y no me sueltes nunca

-No lo haré Riza, no lo haré.

¿De donde habían salido esas palabras? ¿Le había pedido que no la soltara? ¿Qué la abrazara? De verdad que estaba muy sensible, nunca antes le había pasado, quizá por que nunca antes lo había hecho. Amaba a Roy más que nunca. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él, y aunque le doliera, las cosas no iban a cambiar. El no la amaba, sólo la abrazaba por compromiso. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.

- - - - - - -

Nota inesperada de la autora: Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, la verdad no quiero alargar más el fic, así que estén pendientes, por que serán los últimos capítulos, y ahora la gran pregunta es: ¿cómo es que Riza y Roy serán felices? Si quieren saberlo… sigan leyendo- Para cualquier aclaración o comentario, e inclusive tomatazos dejen sus reviews.


	7. Capitulo 5: Realidades

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertecene, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron utilizados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión. La secuencia dela historia pertenece a : MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo)

Capitulo 5: Realidades.

Roy no tenía ánimos de nada, y Riza estaba más sensible que nunca, realmente algo raro estaba pasando. Cosas muy raras habían pasado durante su ausencia.

-Y dime Al, ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Roy.

-Es que me detuve en unos pueblos, y bueno, con este reloj puedo viajar gratis- dijo mostrando su reloj.

-Comienzas a parecerte a Ed- dijo Roy sin ánimos, - en abril tienes que renovar tu certificado.

-Ya lo sé, eh traído una investigación.

-¿De se trata?

-De cómo convertir una combinación de cobre y plata en platino.

-Valla, genial, dale tu petición a Sophie.

-Creí que se la tenía que entregar a Riza.

Roy dirigió su mirada hacía Riza, la verdad es que temía que ella se pusiera a llorar, durante la semana que había pasado desde aquella noche, no hacía más que llorar.

-Riza no es secretaria, es teniente coronel, así que…

-Ya entendí- dijo Al- lo siento,

-Por cierto, ¿ya sabes lo de Winry y Ed?

-Sí, la verdad me sorprendió, pero era algo inevitable que terminarán juntos.

-Valla, pensamos que te enfadarías.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Es mi hermano y le deseo lo mejor.

-Ustedes viven el uno para el otro, ¿no?

-Es que nos queremos mucho, y si Winry y Ed se quieren, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo meterme en su relación, sólo con verlos queda claro que están hechos el uno para el otro, se quieren mucho, están pensando en casarse y formar una familia.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lágrimas por tercera vez durante ese día.

-Con su permiso señor- Riza salió corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Al.

-No, es que últimamente está muy sensible.

-Valla, debió pasarle algo muy malo… espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo- le dijo a Roy con mirada asesina.

-Alphonse Elric, soy tu superior y me debes respeto.

-Lo siento "señor"

C-omo sea, puedes retirarte, tengo cosas que hacer- Roy se puso de pie- creo que mejor me voy yo, tengo algo que hacer- acto seguido Roy salió de la oficina dejando a Al sólo.

Algo raro esta pasando.

- - - -- - -

Riza estaba secándose las lagrimas en el jardín, era la tercera vez que iba allí, y es que era más fácil disimular si Hawkeye Black estaba con ella, así decía que la había rasguñado.

-Riza…

La voz posesiva de Roy.

-Lo siento señor, pero no pude evitarlo- dijo Riza.

-Es la tercera vez en el día.

-¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

-No lo sé, instinto tal vez, pero lo cierto es que… creo que estás así por mí culpa.

-No lo puedo evitar, y no se porque estoy así.

- - - -

-Winry, saca el pavo del horno, si no se va a quemar- dijo Riza.

-Claro, jeje, es que todo esto de la cena navideña es muy difícil- dijo Winry.

-Es fácil cuando te acostumbras.

-Riza, últimamente te eh notado muy sensible, ¿te pasa algo?

-No es nada, es que la época navideña me pone triste.

-No me mientas Riza, se que algo malo te pasa, soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Ya sabes que hace una semana me desmaye?

-Sí, según Roy ya te había pasado antes, y por eso te dieron una dieta balanceada.

-Esta vez no es por eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy embarazada.

-Pero Riza… ¿ya lo sabe Roy?

-¿Cómo sabes que es de Roy?- preguntó con una mueca poco convincente.

-Porqué es el único hombre al que te entregarías.

-No, no lo sabe.

-Debes decírselo.

-No quiero comprometerlo a nada.

-Pero el debe saberlo, es el padre.

-No, de verdad que no debe saberlo. No tiene porqué atarse a algo que no quiera.

-Pero Riza…

-No pienso depender de Roy, y… si pasó esto, fue por algo.

-Vamos Riza, Roy también tiene derecho de saberlo, deja que sea él quién decida si lo quiere o no.

-Va a pensar que lo estoy atando, es mejor que me vaya.

-Pero…

-Winry, saca ese pavo, si no se va a quemar.

-Vamos Riza, piénsalo, tu hijo siquiera debe saber que tiene padre, y el padre debe saber que tiene un hijo, es mejor que se lo digas tú, ¿o quieres que se entere por otra -persona y se enfade contigo?

Bien, se lo diré.

-Eso esta mejor- Winry sacó el pavo del horno.

- - -- - -

La cena navideña estuvo muy alegre, todos los invitados eran amigos: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Scieszka, McCallum, Havoc, Breda, Phalma, Fuery, Lillian, Glacier, Elysia, Leone, etc.…

Todo mundo hablaba de temas muy alegres, hasta que en la conversación Glacier recordó a Hughes.

-Se nos fue muy pronto- dijo Glacier- pero se que el estaría feliz al ver a Alicia feliz.

-Vamos, no hablemos de cosas tristes- dijo Riza- Maes siempre andaba hablando de Elysia y de ti, nos queda el consuelo de saber que siempre fue un gran hombre, tanto en la milicia, como padre de familia.

-Riza tiene razón- dijo Winry.

-Lo mismo pienso, y la verdad no creo que a Maes le parezca bien que estemos así por el, la verdad se le extraña- dijo Al con la cabeza gacha- pero... tal vez suene un poco duro: pero la muerte es el precio de la vida; se que tal vez se nos fue antes, pero debemos aceptar que nos ayudo mucho a todos, y todos nos equivocamos acerca de la muerte de Maes, ya que el sigue vivo... dentro de nuestros corazones...

Con el paso de los minutos, el tema de Hughes se dejó, y ahora hablaban de cosas simples como decoraciones.

-Valla, Riza, ese juego de joyas esta hermoso- observó Elysia.

-Gracias- dijo Riza.

-¿Son diamantes de 56 quilates?- preguntó Elysia.

-Sí.- respondió Riza un poco incómoda.

-Debieron costarte una fortuna- dijo Elysia.

-De hecho… se los regale yo- intervinó Roy.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio.

-Valla tío, tienes un gusto exquisito- dijo Elysia.

-Gracias- respondió él.

-Valla, realmente son hermosas, supongo que es un diseño exclusivo- dijo Elysia.

-Así es, único y exclusivo- dijo Roy.

-Valla Roy, ¿con que motivo se los regalaste? ¿algo formal?- pregunto Havoc- ¿o sólo por cortesía?

-Eso es algo que sólo nos incumbe a Riza y a mí- respondió Roy.- ¿entendido?

-Valla, tienen sus secretos- dijo Breda.

-Así es, y no les importa, cambiemos de tema- dijo Roy.

-Es mejor que se calmen- dijo Al.

-Valla- dijo Phalma, quien ya estaba embriagado por el vino- así que ustedes dos están saliendo.

-Phalma- dijo Roy a punto de chasquear los dedos.

-Esta bien, me calmare- dijo Phalma- no quiero morir tan joven.

-¿Joven?- dijo Ed- debes de estar bromeando, si Roy ya es viejo... ahora tú, no me hagas reír.

La cena terminó, Roy y Riza se quedaron solos, ya que Ed y Winry habían salido a "celebrar".

-¿Gustan tequila?- preguntó Roy con aspecto un tanto preocupado.

-No, la verdad nunca me ah gustado- Era verdad, y aparte no podía beber tequila por su embarazo.

-Riza, ¿Qué te ah pasado?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Has estado muy sensible, y eso sin contar tu desmayo y apetito insaciable.

-Bueno, la sensibilidad creo que es una etapa normativa, el desmayo por mala alimentación, y mi apetito insaciable es por que quiero recuperarme.

-Riza, lo de esa noche… fue especial.

-No tengo con que compararlo.- dijo tratando de sonar casual.

-Riza…

-La verdad es que si fue muy especial, ¿Cómo no va a serlo?

-Entonces… ¿Porque lloras por cualquier tontería? ¿y a que se debo el que devuelvas todo lo que comes?

-No lo sé, yo creo que… bueno como ya te dije, es algo normativo. Y lo de devolver es porque a veces como más de lo que debo.

-La cena te quedo exquisita.

-Gracias.

-Riza… ¿puedes dejar de responder tan seco?

-¿Cómo quieres que conteste?- dijo Riza irritada.

-No lo sé, también puedes hacer plática.

-¿De qué? ¿Del clima?

-De lo que sea, pero por Dios, no estés tan… seca.

-No se me ocurre nada de que hablar.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente has estado muy extraña.

-Ya te explique el porqué.

-No me refiero a eso.- replicó Roy un tanto molesto.

-¿Entonces?

Te he sentido muy distante, como si no quisieras volver a saber de mí.

-Siempre nos hemos mantenido a esa distancia.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Riza con voz determinante.

-Yo digo que no.

-Bien, no, lo siento.-rezongó Riza.

-Realmente haz cambiado mucho. Antes no solías darte por vencida hasta que aceptaran que tú tenías la razón.

-¿Será que acaso esta vez no la tengo?

-No lo se, dímelo tú.- Roy se acerco más a Riza.

-Vamos Roy, ambos sabemos que estoy así desde que me acosté contigo.

-Valla, ahora lo llamas un acostón.

-Claro, cuando no hay amor no puede llamarse como casualmente lo hacen: "Hacer el amor"; nosotros nos acostamos, o si lo prefieres para que no suene muy vulgar podríamos llamarlo: "Tuvimos sexo".

-Te has vuelto muy fría.- Roy la miró con piedad y enseguida miró hacía otra dirección.

-¿Y que puede hacer una mujer que le ha entregado al Fuhrer su virginidad? ¿Qué puede hacer Riza Hawkeye ante los deseos de Roy Mustang?

-Ahora me reclamas, te recuerdo que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Ya te eh dicho que no.

-Bien, dejemos ese tema, no quiero que terminemos peleando, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de...? ¿de que quieres hablar?

-No lo sé.

-Pues no hablemos.- respondió Roy un tanto enojado.

-Bueno, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos alguna vez?- preguntó ella.

-Riza... no me digas que estas...

-No, claro que no, sólo preguntaba, pero si no quieres...

-No es eso; pero bien, si... me gustaría tener hijos, aunque ahora no es el momento.

-Es decir, puedes embarazar a una mujer... y luego la dejas, ¿es eso?

-No, a lo que yo me refiero es que en estos momentos no estoy preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad.

-Ya veo...- Riza miró al suelo en busca de consuelo.

Roy Mustang no iba a aceptar su embarazo.

- - - - - -

Pasó diciembre, llegó enero, y Riza aún no encontraba el modo de decirle a Roy de su embarazo, le había costado que nadie lo notara, pero a Winry ya se le estaba haciendo difícil guardar el secreto, no podía evitar decir en algunas ocasiones: "Me encantaría que Ed quisiera tener un hijo conmigo, sería fantástico, y así seríamos madrinas del otro". Esto se había logrado cubrir con la excusa de ser una burla, pero todo se estaba dificultando...

-El rendimiento de la teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye ha bajado considerablemente, se ha hecho más lenta, y aunque no ah perdido su puntería, ha subido de peso y perdido velocidad, es más, ni siquiera corre.- objetó el coronel Leyman´s.

-Se que eso tal vez presente un problema para usted coronel, pero le recuerdo que yo soy el jefe, y yo decido quien se va y quién no, y definitivamente la teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye no se va.- respondió Roy.

-Bien, espero que este conciente de su decisión, le recuerdo que en cualquier momento puede estallar una guerra, y tal vez el tener a Riza Hawkeye en la brigada afecte mucho nuestro resultado, en fin... me retiro.- y el coronel Leyman´s se retiro.

-Bien Riza, explícamelo todo.- ordenó Roy.

-¿Explicar qué?

-No quieres correr, te haces lenta, has subido de peso considerablemente... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es sólo que últimamente he estado comiendo de más.- se excusó Riza.

-Debes comenzar a hacer ejercicio.

-Lo hago, en estos momentos es cuando más sana quiero estar.

-Pero engordando no lo conseguirás, y aunque la falda se te ve muy bien, tu blusa comienza a apretarte demasiado.

-Es normal cuando uno sube de peso.

-Lo sé, pero lo curioso es que todo tu peso se concentra en tu vientre... ¿no me estarás ocultando nada?

-No.- respondió Riza inmediatamente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, lo se.

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, ya te dije, sólo subí un poco de peso.

-Hace días escuche un rumor.- soltó Roy de pronto.

-¿Qué rumor?

-Acerca de un embarazo

-¿Ah sí?- Riza comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí, yo no acostumbro a hacerle caso a los rumores... pero este me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Y que dicen?

-Bueno... que Winry esta embarazada.

-Oh valla- Riza se calmó un poco.- supongo debe ser verdad, pero tendrías que hablarlo con Edward y no conmigo.

-Pero lo extraño, es que Winry sigue igual que siempre, no ah subido ni bajado de peso, en cambio tú has aumentado considerablemente.

-Si, es muy extraño.

-Vamos Riza...

-¿Vamos que?

-Responde ¿son ciertas mis sospechas?

-¿Qué sospechas?- en los ojos de Riza apareció el miedo, y temió que Roy pudiera verlo.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-No.

-¿Segura?- Roy se acerco a Riza.

-Sí.

-Bien...

Roy beso a Riza... llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando ese beso... se sentía muy bien volver a besar a Riza... la sensación era maravillosa. Roy comenzó a moldear el cuerpo de Riza con las manos, y las dejo sobre su vientre.

Roy había besado a Riza para distraerla y así poder examinarla, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, acaricio el vientre de Riza hasta sentirse satisfecho... pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba...

Se separo de Riza, la miro a los ojos... y lentamente le confirmo.

-Estas esperando un hijo mió.

-No.

-No tienes porqué negarlo.

-Es que no es verdad.

-Nos casaremos.

-¿De que estas hablando?- exclamó Riza.

-De nuestro matrimonio, no podemos esperar.- Roy tomo el teléfono y marco la extensión de Sophie- necesito un documento de baja para la teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye, es urgente, los motivos son... asuntos personales.- colgó.

-No puedes decidir mi vida.

-Claro que puedo.

-No, no puedes.- gritó Riza.

-Llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti, ya eres parte de mi vida...

-¿Te hará feliz un matrimonio sin amor?

-No lo sé hasta que lo intente...

-Bien, espero que tengas suerte, porque yo no pienso intentarlo, y mucho menos contigo.- Riza lo miraba furioso, aquello no podía estar pasando.

-¿Dejaras que nuestro hijo crezca sin un padre?

-Podrás verlo cuando quieras.

-No será lo mismo.- Roy la miró enojado y no puedo evitar sentir coraje.

-Pues intenta que sea lo mismo.

-No entiendes, yo quiero verlo dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, quiero que me diga: Papá, tengo miedo, no puedo dormir. ¿es mucho pedir eso, Riza?

-No- Riza agacho la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Entonces?

-Nos casaremos Roy... sólo espero que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta por ello.

-Estoy seguro que yo no lo haré, ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco, todo sea por nuestro hijo.

Roy abrazó a Riza y no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras: _¿Realmente me hará feliz un matrimonio sin amor?_

- - - - -

Una semana. Eso era el tiempo que le quedaba de soltera. Y Riza se preguntaba todos los días: ¿Hago lo correcto? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar a mi hijo para probar que... Roy nunca me amara? ¿Valdrá la pena abandonar la insistencia por dejar de amar a Roy? ¿En realidad valdría la pena sacrificar a su hijo por un matrimonio que sabía de antemano que no funcionaría?

-¿Estas segura de esto Riza?- pregunto Winry.

-No lo sé...

-¿Entonces porqué lo haces?

-Porqué lo amo como nunca podré amar a ningún otro hombre.

-¿Te das cuentas de que esa relación que van a llevar puede afectar a su hijo?

-Sí, pero trataremos de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-¿Cómo lo van a llamar?

-Aún no hemos hablado de ello, pero quiero que se llame Roy.

-Valla.

-Así quiero que se llame, Roy. De lo contrario Gwendolyn.

-Valla, así que... habrá otro Roy Mustang.

-Tal vez...

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- Winry decidió cambiar de tema para no afectar el estado de animo de Riza.

.Sí, pero... no será nada grande, solo un matrimonio religioso.

.Eso los unirá para toda la vida.

-Lo sé, pero creo que será mejor así.

-¿Quién lo decidió?

-Él... y yo.

-De verdad que lo amas demasiado...- dijo Winry tratando de sonreír.

-Así es.

-Llevas enamorada de Roy toda la vida... o mejor dicho desde que lo conociste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vamos Riza, la manera en que lo proteges lo dice todo.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Bueno, creo que sólo yo me di cuenta.

-Eres muy observadora.

-Sólo espero que puedas ser feliz, también espero que Roy algún día se de cuenta de que también esta enamorado de ti.

-Vamos, ambas sabemos que Roy nunca podrá amarme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Winry totalmente sorprendida.

-Nos conocemos desde hace más de 10 años y no a hecho nada para demostrarme amor, es más, ni siquiera afecto.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que Roy es así, no demuestra tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

-Es verdad, aunque tal vez sólo me quede la esperanza de algún día poder ser amada por Roy Mustang.

-Riza...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

- - - -

Sentía que esa decisión era la correcta, pero había algo en el que le decía que tenía que esperar... Quería que su hijo creciera como el lo había hecho: con unos padres unidos, unos padres que siempre estaban ahí para él... unos padres que se amaban. ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera cambiado tan de repente?

Riza y él querían una boda íntima, pero como Fuhrer, tenía que invitar a todo el cuartel... y eso sin contar a todas las brigadas. Todos los de alto rango habían confirmado asistencia, no había marcha atrás. Todo estaba listo.

-Sr. Han traído su traje militar de gala de la tintorería.

-Bien, déjalo en mi guardarropa.

-Si señor.

-Por cierto... ¿ya regreso mi prometida?

-Sí señor.

-¿Sola?

-No, con la señorita Winry.

-Entiendo, retírate.

-Con su permiso señor.

A pesar de todo, la familia de Riza había aceptado la boda. Pero sus padres no estaban de acuerdo... a pesar de que les había explicado la situación...

-Me caso- había dicho Roy- y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Las razones?- preguntó Gregory.

-Esta embarazada y no pienso huir de mi responsabilidad.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto puede provocar?- había preguntado Mary.

-Sí, me doy cuenta perfectamente, y no pienso permitir que mi hijo crezca sin su padre.

-Si quiera... ¿se aman?- pregunto su madre.

-Eso vendrá con el tiempo- dijo Roy.

-Hijo, el amor no es algo que venga con el tiempo- había dicho su padre.- para que dos personas se aman se necesita tener el valor de admitirlo, se necesita... en fin, muchas cosas.

-¿Riza aceptó de buenas a primeras?- pregunto Mary, su madre.- Dímelo Roy- exigió al ver que no contestaba.

-No, no aceptó de buenas a primeras.- dijo Roy.

-Es decir, la decisión prácticamente la tomaste tú.- dijo su madre.- Riza quería criar a su hijo sola, te ofreció poder verlo cuando quisieras, pero siempre y cuando no interfirieras en su vida... ¿cierto?

-Así es.- dijo Roy realmente sorprendido por el acierto de su madre- Pero yo no estuve de acuerdo, en fin, sólo espero acepten mi decisión, porqué no pienso cambiar de parecer, no quiero que digan que el hijo de Riza es un bastardo, le voy a dar mi apellido, un hogar y una familia, y aunque ustedes no estén de acuerdo, me casaré.

-Esta bien, sólo esperamos que no te arrepientas por ello, un matrimonio sin amor es como un callejón sin salida.

... Pero al final habían aceptado.

Sabía que sus padres tenían razón, un matrimonio sin amor, era como un callejón sin salida, pero ya saldría de él tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto... sólo esperaría el momento de su boda, el momento en que diría: Acepto.

- Sólo espero que todo salga según lo planeado.

- - - -

El cuartel general estaba atravesando por uno de los momentos más importantes... La boda del Fuhrer. Todos estaban muy activos, unos con los preparativos del salón, y otros con detalles mínimos acerca de la boda, no había persona que no estuviera trabajando sobre ello, aunque claro... excepto: Edward Elric.

-Bien Elysia, ¿ya tienes ese decreto listo?

-Claro Ed, lo terminé hace dos días.

-Valla, eres muy eficiente.

-Disculpa, pero... ¿no deberíamos estar ayudando en los preparativos de la boda?

-¿Qué boda?- preguntó Ed confundido.

-La de mi tío Roy.

-Ah esa boda, no, la verdad pienso que todo va a salir perfecto, ya verás que sí, pero dime, ¿Cómo vas con esas transmutaciones?

-Bien...

-Bien, quiero que transmutes ese perchero en una estuatilla mía. ¿entendido?- dijo Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Claro, aunque creo que mi tío se va a enfadar mucho.

-Despreocúpate, después lo regresaras a la normalidad.

-Esta bien... por cierto, ¿Qué crees que pase entre esos dos?

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi padrino y Riza.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...- la tranquilizó Ed.

- - En algún lugar - -

Los señores Hawkeye estaban muy preocupados, mejor dicho, toda la familia Hawkeye estaba preocupada, ¿Cómo era posible que la única mujer se casara?

-Debemos impedir esa boda- dijo Ken (hermano de Riza).

-Claro, no podemos permitir que nuestra linda hermana se case con ese hombre- dijo Peter (el otro hermano).

-Vamos chicos, cálmense- dijo Pamela (la madre).

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi pequeña se casa?- preguntó Zack (el padre).

-Yo también estoy preocupada, pero tenemos que ceder.

-Vamos Pam, ¿Cómo quieres que cedamos cuando Riza está a punto de casarse con el Fuhrer?- dijo Zack.

-Tenemos que ser razonables- dijo Misty (esposa de Peter).

-Estoy de acuerdo- corroboró Battista (esposa de Ken).

-Vamos, Riza se casa en una semana, será unos de los acontecimientos más grandes del estado, no... que digo del estado, de toda la nación.- dijo Ken.

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó Misty.

-Claro que no.- respondió Ken.- ¿Qué piensas Peter?

-Como ya dije hace unos instantes, no estoy de acuerdo, Roy Mustang es muy... antipático- dijo Peter- ¿no recuerdan la última vez que fuimos a visitar a Riza?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo Misty- se portó muy bien con nosotros, nos invitó a comer, y luego a conocer ciudad central, además, esos relojes se los mando él.- apuntó Misty- y esas bufandas Riza.

-Es verdad, Roy nos mando muy buenos obsequios- dijo Battista- nunca pensé que nos mandará brazaletes. Además suegro, a usted le mando una gabardina.

-Lo sé, y debo decir que tienes un gusto excelente- dijo Zack.

-Bien, entonces aunque ustedes no quieran, Riza se casa, lo acepte quién lo acepte; y les advierto algo: Quién se atreva a dañar la felicidad de mi pequeña, lo va a pagar muy caro, tanto que lamentarán haber formado parte de la familia Hawkeye. ¿Les quedó claro?- dijo Pamela.

-Sí madre- dijeron Peter y Ken agachando la cabeza.

-A ellos sí, pero a mí no- dijo Zack.

-Bien, pues espero que comprendas que si te atreves a dañar la felicidad de nuestra única hija, te arrepentirás de haberte casado conmigo, ¿ahora sí te quedó claro?

-Más o menos.

- - -

La última prueba del vestido... la última oportunidad que tenía de no casarse... la última vez que se vería en el espejo y diría: "Tal vez no sea lo correcto, pero al menos lo intentare"

-¿Qué pasa Riza?- preguntó Winry.

-No se si hago lo correcto- dijo Riza.

-Pero hace unos días...

-Lo sé, dije que estaba bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-¿Vas a dar marcha atrás?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que...

-A veces me pongo a pensar en como será vivir con Roy, en como poder soportar saber la verdad...

-¿Qué verdad?

-Pues que él no me ama.

-Ya te eh dicho qué...

-Eso es lo de menos, el caso es que no me lo demostrado.

-Ya verás que tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Eso espero, aunque a decir verdad, ya perdí las esperanzas.

-No digas eso...

-¡Es que es la verdad!- gritó Riza y al instante las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.- ¡Roy nunca podrá amarme! ¡sólo nos casamos por compromiso!

-Cálmate Riza...

-¡¿Cómo me calmo cuando se de antemano que el hombre al que amo más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo nunca podrá amarme como yo lo amo a él?!

-El es un tonto al no darse cuenta.

¿Cómo puedo encadenarme a un matrimonio sin amor? Y peor aún... ¿Cómo puedo -encadenar a mi hijo a vivir con unos padres que tal vez no tengan el suficiente valor y coraje para poder intentar amarse mutuamente?

-Debes calmarte...

-Ahora ni siquiera puedo tener la esperanza de poder ser algún día siquiera...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

-¿Decir que? ¿Qué ahora nunca podrá ser siquiera su...?

-Te he dicho que te calmes... ¿no puedes entenderlo?- dijo Winry dándole una bofetada.

-Winry...- musitó Riza.

-Lo siento, pero sólo así podrías reaccionar, tú y yo sabemos de antemano que Roy te ama, es sólo que es un poco cobarde para abrir su corazón...

-Pero...

-Ambos se aman demasiado, y su amor es tan grande que ambos no encuentran las palabras para decirlo...

-Es tan lindo lo que dices pero...

-Ya te dije, ambos se aman... tal vez Roy piensa que lo tomarás como una broma, pero tú... tal vez muy dentro de tu corazón sabes que el te ama...

- - - - - -

Nota inesperada de la autora: Llegamos al fin del capítulo 5, ahora sí, díganme que les esta pareciendo, ¿verdad que esta bueno el fic? ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Se casarán? ¿Roy tendrá el valor para aceptar que ama a Riza? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? En fin, espero que sigan esta historia... eh dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo a terminarla... y aún mejor... la escribo con el corazón en la mano. El fic esta a punto de terminar... ¿Qué cuanto falta? Eso lo sabrán si leen todo


	8. Capitulo 6: ¿La boda?

FMA no me pertecene, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos aqutores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión.  
La secuencia dela historia pertecene a Ana Cristina García Toledo (MiekoSakuraChan)

Capitulo 6: "¿La boda?

Dos días... era todo el tiempo que faltaba para la boda.

-Pensé que sería una boda pequeña- dijo Riza.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero como Fuhrer tengo la obligación...

-Bien, pues entonces como tu futura esposa tenga el derecho de decidir quien va y quién no.

-Pero en todo caso, los de alto rango de todos modos vendrían.

-Dejémoslo así ¿quieres?, esta bien, comprendo que como Fuhrer, tenías la obligación de invitar a toda esa gente.

-Pensé que nunca lo entenderías.

-Roy... ¿vendrán tus padres?

-Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que la última vez que los vi, me dio la sensación de que no estuvieron de acuerdo.- dijo Riza un tanto incomoda.

-Claro que lo están.

-Roy...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis hermanos y mi padre no están del todo de acuerdo.

-Pues tendrán que aceptarlo, después de todo, me caso contigo, no con ellos.- respondió Roy molesto.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Nada, mejor olvídalo.

- - -En el cuartel - -

Todos hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo es que surgió el amor? No tenía más opción que sonreír y decir: "No lo se". La verdad era que no había tal cosa como el amor, se casaban por puro compromiso...

- Riza, te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy- la voz de Havoc irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo...- contestó Riza- dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo marchan las cosas?

-Yo estoy bien, pero... todas las cosas se están acelerando debido a la boda, queremos terminar los pendientes para hoy para que así mañana tomemos el día tranquilamente, y al siguiente ir a tu boda.

-Ya veo, ¿les esta costando mucho trabajo hacerlo?

-No, ya sabes que yo soy un hombre que puede con todo.

-Eso espero, y dime... ¿Cómo vas con Elysia?

-Muy bien, me perdonó por la imprudencia de la otra noche.

-¿Qué paso? Nunca me entere.

-¿No te lo contó Roy?

-No.

-Valla, bueno, en la cita, yo la vi muy feliz, y pensé que si le daba un beso, estaría mucho mejor, pero me equivoque.

-Que tonto fuiste.

-Pero antes de dárselo, ella me soltó una bofetada.

-Nunca pensé que Alicia tuviera ese lado, pero la felicito.

-Yo tampoco, pero después de todo, pero ah perdonado, aunque irá a la boda con su madre, ya acordamos salir un día de estos.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?

-No lo se todavía, pero quiero que sea fantástico.

-Te deseo lo mejor.

-Dime Riza, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

-Muy bien, ya comienzo a sentirlo mucho más.

-Valla, el día de la boda cumples...

-Exactamente 2 meses.

-Valla, eso quiere decir que...

-Así es, pero... ¿porqué no me acompañas por un helado? La verdad es que llevo toda la mañana con el antojo.

-Claro, vamos, es mi hora de salida, aunque solo son dos horas, así que no podemos tardar mucho.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos.

Bien, es ese caso, conozco un lugar donde hacen los mejores helados.

-Entonces vamos...

Havoc y Riza salieron del cuartel hacía la heladería, la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, nunca antes había pensado que salir con Havoc fuera tan divertido... tal vez de no haber estado enamorada de Roy, le habría dado una oportunidad a Havoc, o como mínimo verlo como algo más que un compañero de trabajo...

¿En que diablos estaba pensado? En tan sólo dos días sería la esposa de Roy, eso era más que suficiente como para todos los hombres se alejarán de ella, para que ni siquiera se atrevieran a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa Riza?- pregunto Havoc.

-Es que... me llegó un pensamiento muy raro.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, últimamente nadie se atreve a mirarme, y creo que es por la boda.

-Así es, pero... Roy y yo somos amigos, y dudo que piense mal, además, tu estas muy enamorada de Roy, y dudo que quieras cambiarme por él.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos Riza, siempre has estado enamorada de Roy.- dijo Havoc como s fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Sólo la verdad, no hay por qué negarlo; el día que Archer le disparó te pusiste como loca, querías estar con el, lo cuidabas día y noche, incluso te quedaste en el hospital con él, sólo salías para ir a bañarte o cosas indispensables; el amor era latente.

-Tienes razón.

Ahí lo tienes, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo para que el también te lo diga.

-¿De que hablas?

Roy también te ama, lo que pasa es que es demasiado severo consigo mismo que no se atreve a aceptar sus sentimientos hacía ti; tal vez me llames el pozo de los recuerdos, pero es la verdad, lo primero que pregunto Roy al recobrar el conocimiento fue: ¿Cómo esta Riza? ¿le paso algo?; eres la única mujer capaz de ponerlo en sus casillas,

-Genial, ahora suenas igual a Winry.

-¡Que bah! ahora sueno como una chica.

-Por cierto Havoc...

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes lo de Grace ¿qué paso?

-Nada.

-Tu sabes algo, se que es algo muy doloroso para ti, pero necesito saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Como la miraba.

-Ni siquiera la miraba, Roy tenía cara de ir a un funeral, mientras la pobre Grace lucía muy feliz... aunque debo mencionar que Breda dijo que tenía cara alegre por tener una cita, la verdad no se que en estaba pensado ese chico.

-Entonces...

-No paso nada, salieron y Roy la dejo en su casa antes de las 10. ¿Cómo vez?

-Valla, pero... ¿por qué aceptó entonces?

-Según él porque tenía ganas de ir a ese musical.

-Entonces nunca volvió a salir con ella, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca volvió a salir con ella.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Bromeas? ¿salir con una chica que sale con dos hombres a la vez, y que trabajan en el mismo sitio? Claro que no.

-Ya veo, no le digas a Roy que te pregunte todo esto.

-Claro que no, ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Jean Havoc.

-Exacto.

-Por cierto... ¿desde que punto de vista ves la boda?- preguntó Riza.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es sólo que... eh decidido que tal vez no amo a Roy lo suficiente como para casarme con él... tal vez después de todo... pueda amar a otra persona.

-¿De... de qué estas hablando?

A Havoc se le heló el cerebro, las palabras de Riza parecían tener doble sentido... parecía que se le estaba declarando...

¿Sería acaso que por fin había superado a Roy en cuanto a chicas se refería?

¿Sería acaso que Riza no amaba a Roy, y que lo amaba a él?

- - - -Más tarde- - -

Cuando Riza entró a la casa de Roy, pudo ver su cara de enfado, y al principio le dio un poco de miedo, pero recordó haber visto esa expresión antes... mucho antes.

-¿Sabes que hora es?- pregunto con enfado.

-¿Las 8?- preguntó con cinismo.

-Las 8:15, ¿porqué tan tarde?

-Salí con Havoc a tomar un helado.

-Oh claro, eso explica porque Havoc llegó con dos horas de retraso de su comida.

-Tal vez...

-¿Qué hicieron a parte de tomar helado?

-Platicamos.

-¿De?- preguntó Roy con aire de prepotencia.

-¡Que te importa! ¡Soy libre de platicar con quién yo quiera de lo que quiera y cuando quiera!

-Ahora te vas a revelar.

-No, pero quiero mi espacio personal.

-Ahora hablas de espacio personal.

-Algo así.

-Se suponía que iríamos a comer juntos y me dejaste plantado.

-Supongo que tu orgullo salió herido.

-Mira Riza, te vas convertir en mi esposa, y es necesario que sepas escucharme y respetarme. ¿Sabes lo estupido que me sentí al ver que no irías a comer conmigo?

-Oh claro, se me olvidaba que eras tu el que mandaba, lo siento, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Riza...

-¿Qué pasa Roy?

-Lo siento.

-¿Sentir qué?- preguntó Riza con la barbilla levantada.

-Creo que me eh excedido.

-¿Exceder que?

-Mis celos.- contestó Roy con la cabeza un poco gacha.

-Sólo te tomo unos segundos reaccionar, ¿ves que no es tan difícil aceptar que no tienes razón?

-Sólo prométeme que no volverás a salir con Havoc.

-No siempre puedes salirte con la tuya- dijo cariñosa.

-Riza...

-Jean es mi amigo, y no pienso dejar de ser su amiga sólo por qué tú me lo pidas, ¿entendido Roy?

-Claro...- dijo y la besó.- sabes a chocolate con fresas.

-Y tú a tequila- le dijo separándose de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca me ah gustado el tequila.

-Sólo fueron dos tragos, y tomé porque estaba preocupado, te fuiste toda la tarde con Havoc, y tenía derecho a estarlo.

-Bien, pero...

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que hablar, vamos al jardín, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Bien.

Riza lo miró fijamente, era tan guapo, tan sofisticado, cerró los ojos, tenía que hacerlo, era lo más sensato.

-Quiero suspender la boda- le dijo con sequedad.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Roy con los ojos como platos mientras intentaban salir al jardín.

-Lo siento... pero creo que no deberíamos casarnos. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Se hizo el silencio. Roy se había quedado pálido.

-Vamos fuera antes de que Ed o Winry nos interrumpan.

-Sí- asintió Roy, y alargó su mano hacía el pomo de la puerta para abrir y salir al jardín.

-Sé que esto debe sorprenderte un poco...

-¿Un poco?... ¿Me vas a abandonar?- Roy la miraba con los ojos consternados, aquello no debería estar pasando.

-¡No!... ¡No quiero abandonarte!... solo intento hacer lo mejor para los dos.

-Mentira... ¡No me vengas con cuentos!... no soy un niño.

-Solo te casas conmigo porque estoy embarazada y vas a terminar odiándome por ello.

Roy parecía no escucharla, la miraba estupefacto.

-Es por Havoc, ¿no?- parecía asustado- te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo quieres.

Riza no podía dar crédito, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Havoc no tiene nada que ver con esto...

-Puedes superarlo.

Alguien se acercaba y ambos pasearon un rato en silencio.

-Esperaré a que se te pase, tendré paciencia...- dijo Roy- no entiendo por qué deberíamos cancelar la boda.

-Roy, no estoy enamorada de Havoc, solo somos amigos.

Roy la miró fijamente un rato, intentando entender.

-¿Entonces porqué?... ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿De verdad crees que podrás ser feliz con un matrimonio como este?- le dijo con dolor- Fue culpa mía que me quedara embarazada, y sé que no te has quejado pero... más tarde o más temprano me odiarás por ello.

-No es cierto, no dices más que tonterías.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porqué...- comenzó a decir- Porque te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo aunque no hubieras estado embarazada, porque el embarazo me dio una segunda oportunidad para recuperarte... porque te he hecho mucho daño, pero lo más importante es porque te amo.

Paralizada por la emotividad de sus palabras, Riza se quedó atónita. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se iba a desmayar.

-Tú... ¿Tú me amas?

-Te lo iba a decir, pero estaba tan celoso que no pude. El problema es...- le costaba encontrar las palabras- nunca en mi vida he dicho algo así, sabía que quizá admitirlo ayudaría, pero no pude... seguramente te reirías, y no me tomarías en serio. No sabía como decírtelo para que me creyeras.- Roy se acercó a ella y se tropezó con el cortacésped.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando enserio, ya que si no había visto algo tan grande era que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Al verlo tirado en el suelo, torpe y con una imagen poco habitual en él, estuvo a punto de reír. Pero logró aguantarse, verlo así le hacía amarlo aún más.

-Me has convencido- le dijo.

-Lo del bebe no fue culpa tuya... además, es como una bendición, ¿sabes porqué te acepte esa noche?

Riza negó con la cabeza, estaba tan feliz.

-Porque tengo un amigo que es doctor, y me dijo cuando sería el día más indicado...pero lo olvide, olvide como saber el día más indicado- se burló de si mismo- me arriesgue, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

-Te creo...- dijo con orgullo. Allí estaba él, tan elegante y sofisticado... y no había podido resistirse...

-Te juro que si pasado mañana te casas conmigo, jamás te arrepentirás- no podía dejar de mirarla- y no tienes porqué compartir la cama conmigo...

-De acuerdo- Riza se sentía fascinada por él y no sabía si contarle que ella también lo amaba...- pasado mañana nos casamos, así que vele diciendo adiós a tu libertad.

-No la quiero- le costaba respirar- Cuando me dijiste que querías cancelar la boda, me partiste el corazón. Estaba destrozado, no sabía que hacer, qué decir.

-Roy...- dijo cuando este se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me amas, a mí, a Roy Mustang?

-Muchísimo, solo quería cancelar la boda porque creía que tú no me amabas.

-Me amas, pero aún así pensaste en dejarme... ¿Y decías que yo era el frívolo?

Riza esperó a que lo entendiera.

De repente, Roy la abrazó con fuerza. Luego empezó a besarla con impaciencia...

-Te amo tanto... no me merezco que tú también me ames.

De repente se escucharon los ladridos de Black Hawkeye. Roy emitió un gruñido y se apartó. Roy sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón con el sello de una famosa joyería... la de Leone.

-También quería darte esto.

Riza contuvo la respiración, ¡era un anillo de zafiros y diamantes!

-Es maravilloso- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Temía que no te gustara, pero Leone la hizo especialmente para ti.

-Todo lo que venga de ti siempre me va a parecer maravilloso.

Riza lo abrazó con ternura.

-Por cierto... tu familia llegó hoy.

-¡Dios mió!

-Tu padre casi me mata por dejarte salir con otro hombre.

-Así que terminó aceptándolo.

-Así es, cuando me pregunto que sentía por ti, le dije la verdad, y al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero, me dijo: "Bienvenido a la familia Hawkeye"

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebé?

-Roy, quiero que se llama Roy. Pero si es niña... Gwendolyn.

-Bonitos nombres.

-Gracias.

-Riza...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te vez muy hermosa el día de hoy.

Havoc me dijo lo mismo esta mañana.

-Conozco a alguien que va a morir mañana.

-Vamos, son amigos.

-Sólo bromeaba, ahora se que nunca me vas dejar. ¿Sabes cuanta agonía pase el día en que Archer me disparo?

-No, no lo sé- mintió.

-El sólo pensar que no te vería nunca más era desesperante, el sólo imaginar que...

-Comprendo, Havoc me lo dijo.

-¿Qué más te contó Havoc?

-Me dijo que lo primero que preguntaste fue: ¿Cómo esta Riza?; pero aún así me siento culpable...

-Si lo dices por la perdida de mi ojo...

-Eso se remedió con el tratamiento, ahora tienes tus dos ojos.

-Exacto.

-Me siento culpable por que siento que ese día ambos morimos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ese día ambos demostramos nuestros sentimientos.

-Lo sé.

-Y el día en que te desmayaste... me puse como loco.

-También lo sé.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Muchas cosas...

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que es lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti?

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo bendigo.

-Tu cabello... sólo pude verlo suelto dos veces antes de esa noche...

-En el hospital y cuando fuimos a comprar fruta.

-Aunque debo contar una tercera, en nuestra casa.

-Cierto...

-Tocar tu cabello en el hospital fue mi perdición, incluso Selim me dijo que parecía un niño con su primer carrito de juguete...

-Que manera de expresión.

-Ahora dime Riza... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí?

-No lo sé, pero Selim nos observa...- Riza se puso toda colorada.

-Y díganme, ¿Por qué no recibí invitación para la boda?- preguntó Selim con una sonrisa picara.

-Eh... nosotros...- Riza juntó los dedos en señal de timidez.

-Vamos Selim... ya que has venido, ¿te gustaría ser medico particular?- pregunto Roy.

-¿De qué hablas Roy?- preguntó Selim.

-¿Y te dices doctor?-

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces dejare la salud de Riza en tus manos.

-¿En mis manos?

-Sí, Riza esta embarazada.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Vamos Selim, como doctor debes saber que es un proceso muy natural.

-Si, lo se, pero... ¿De que me perdí durante mi ausencia?

-De muchas cosas.

-Ya me lo había imaginado...

Riza, Roy y Selim volvieron a entrar a la casa, y se sorprendieron al ver a Winry y Edward.

-Pensé que te había dejado a cargo del cuartel, Acero.- murmuró Roy.- ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

-Algo así, pero dime... ¿me dejaras ser el padrino?

-Ni lo sueñes... enano.

-No me digas enano... lobito.

-Te equivocas... ya no soy un lobito.

-Bien, ya dejen de pelear... Edward, siempre estas dando problemas...- la mirada asesina de Izumi Curtis bastó para que Edward se callará.- lo lamento mucho Roy, aún así estoy muy agradecida por la invitación, las cosas para el banquete están listas.

-¡Muy bien!- Zack saludó a su hija.- Pasado mañana se casan, y por fin seré abuelo.- Zack se volteó a ver a sus nueras- ustedes dos, deberían aprender, mi casa esta muy sola, le faltan risas, y mi primer nieto o nieta cumplirá con sus funciones, así que si no se apuran...

-¡Ni lo piense!- la madre de Roy intervino en la conversación- Ese primer nieto pasara sus primeros años en mi casa... usted no se lo va a llevar...

-¡Están equivocados... ese bebé pasara la mayor parte de las vacaciones conmigo!- gritó Havoc.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que le enseñes como morir solo?- se burló Breda.

-Deja eso ya...- murmuró Fuery.- Hoy fue una linda chica a buscar a Havoc.

-¿Una linda chica?- todos se quedaron callaron.

-Sí, dijo que necesitaba ver urgentemente a Havoc, yo le dije que volviera mañana.- respondió Fuery.

-Valla, creo que hoy es tu día de suerte, Havoc- Roy le dio una palmada a Havoc en la espalda.- no lo eches a perder.

-¡Un momento!- Havoc estaba estupefacto.- A mi nadie me ah ido a buscar, yo no eh salido últimamente con ninguna chica, así que es matemáticamente y químicamente imposible que...

-Pero es verdad- dijo Fuery.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Gregory.- se supone que deberíamos estar hablando de la boda de mi hijo, y ustedes se ponen a hablar de la vida de Havoc.

-Creo que la decisión de si mi hijo pasa las vacaciones fuera de casa o no lo hace, es una decisión que le corresponde a Riza y a mí...

-De pronto todos comenzaron a gritar y a tirarle latas a Roy.

-Te lo dije...- murmuró Riza.

-Tenías razón; por cierto Havoc, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó Havoc con temor.

-Sí, bueno, les encargo a mi prometida- sonrío Roy.

- - -Hace tres días - -

_-¿De que estas hablando Riza?_- había preguntado Havoc.

_-De que tal vez no ame a Roy lo suficiente._- había contestado ella.- _Tal vez ame a..._

_-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿no te das cuenta de que Roy te ama más que nada y a nadie en el mundo?- _Havoc la miraba estupefacto.

_-Tal vez todo sea objeto de nuestra imaginación, ¿Qué pasara cuando mi hijo se de cuenta de que sus padres no se aman?_

_-¿Porque dices eso?_

_-En que tal vez si me hubiera dado algo de tiempo, no amaría a Roy, tal vez amaría a otro hombre._

_-Vamos, ni lo intentes, no pienso arriesgar mi cabeza por más amiga que seas._

_-Lo sé, además, no quiero que Chesca me odie._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Vamos, se que Chesca y tu estas saliendo._

_-¿Cómo es que lo...?_

_-He escuchado algunos rumores._

_-¡Por dios! ¡esos benditos rumores!_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-No te va a gustar si te lo cuento._

_-Anda, cuéntamelo y yo te diré lo que piensa Chesca de ti._

_-Bien... Roy había escuchado unos rumores acerca de un embarazo..._

_-Aja eso ya lo sé._

_-Así es, todos ellos decían que tu estabas embarazada, y que tal vez ese hijo no fuera de Roy, sino de..._

_-Anda dilo._

_-Bien, me arrepentiré de ello pero tengo que hacerlo, a mí me da pena decirlo._

_-Vamos._

_-Esta bien, decían que ese hijo era mío, incluso Chesca me dio una cachetada cuando la invite a salir, y cuando Roy se enteró..._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_Él personalmente se encargo de que un nuevo rumor se hiciera... ¿Cómo vez?_

_-¿Qué rumor era ese?_

_-Bueno, ¿sabes? a veces los rumores tienen su lado de verdad._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Roy hablaba con Armstrong y le dijo en voz un poco alta: "pienso pedirle matrimonio uno de estos días, la verdad... la amo condenadamente, no puedo evitarlo, amo a Riza Hawkeye le pese a quién le pese, y quién trata de ponerse en medio... lo pagara muy caro"_

_-¿Eso dijo Roy?- preguntó Riza atónita._

_-Sí, yo lo escuche, y bueno... como buen soldado se lo comente a Fuery y Fuery a Breda... y Breda a Phalma, y Phalma a..._

_-Ya entendí, pero entonces Roy no inicio el rumor._

_-Así es, fui yo..._

_-¡Valla Havoc!_

_-Riza sólo una cosa más._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No vallas a cometer una tontería sin tener un fundamento..._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-No canceles tu boda- dijo Havoc algo serio._

_-Lo siento, pero es algo inevitable._

_-¿Quieres decir que trabaje en vano todos estos días?_

_-Lo repito: LO SIENTO._

_-¿Por qué lo harás?_

_-Porqué se que algún día... mi hijo puede reprochármelo._

_-¿Crees que Roy lo permitirá?_

_-No lo sé, además... si me ama tiene que comprender que este matrimonio nos encadenaría a los dos..._

_-Pero entonces si lo comprende te ama, y como tu lo amas..._

_-Eso ya sería otra situación._

_-Pero si te ama y tú lo amas, los dos se aman, se casan, se aman y aman a su hijo, y así viven felices para siempre._

- -- - --

Riza estaba muy pensativa, eso era un tanto normal en ella, aún así decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasa Riza?- preguntó Roy con un matiz de misterio.

-Es que... hoy han pasado muchas cosas.

-Cosas sí, muchas no.

-Tal vez para ti sea así.

-Vamos Riza, no nos vamos a poner a analizar el día cuando podemos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Si me dejas confesarte algo...

-¿Confesarme algo?

-Verás, hace tan sólo unos meses, te creía inalcanzable, y ahora, estoy aquí, a tu lado.

-Te equivocas.

La cara de Riza no pudo más que reflejar perplejidad.

-Riza, ya te lo eh dicho antes, te amo, y no era tu la que esta a mi lado, soy yo el que por fin esta a tu lado...

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que un hombre se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana?

-No lo sé.

-Pues ahora lo sabrás; creo que por fin me eh dado cuenta de que llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo... mucho más del que puedas imaginarte, siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando ejercía mis planes para llegar a la cima, tuviste el momento y oportunidad para decir que ya no querías seguirme, sin embargo, aquí estás, conmigo, y yo estoy contigo... no soy bueno para decir estás cosas, ¡maldita sea!

Riza soltó una risita divertida.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-De echo sí.

-¿Eh?

-Digamos que... antes tus misivas no solían hacer gracia, sin embargo, ahora maldita sea las resume muy bien.

Minutos después toda la casa se quedo en silencio.

-Bendito silencio...- murmuró Riza.

-¿Bendito silencio?

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no hay silencio en esta casa, bueno, al menos desde que llegue.

-Tomare eso como una indirecta.

-¿Indirecta?

-Sí, lo tomare como tu forma de decirme que deje de cantar en el baño.

-Tú nunca has cantado en el baño.

-Bien, pues a partir de mañana lo haré.

-Entonces me bañare primero.

-Mejor...a partir de este momento- Roy abrió la ventana de su habitación- Bien...

-No lo hagas, despertarás a todos, ¿o acaso has olvidado que...?

Riza no pudo terminar por que Roy le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-¿Qué si no eh olvidado qué?

-¿... que tienes 12 huéspedes?

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Roy volvió a besarla, y después bajo su cara hasta el vientre de Riza...

-¿Me escuchas pequeñín? Soy tu papá... serás un niño muy fuerte... ya lo verás, tu y yo nos encargaremos que hacer sufrir al ex-enano de acero, y también de burlar a Havoc por su soledad... ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que será niño?

-No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento.

-También puede ser una niña.

-Si tiene tus ojos y tu cabello, si es niño o niña no influye mucho en cuanto lo querré.

-Valla, ahora comprendo a Glacier.

-¿A Glacier?

-Sí, me dijo que las atenciones de Maes la ponían muy feliz, pero que tanto apuro la asfixiaba un poco.

-Pues lamento decirte... que yo haré mucho más que eso.

- - - - - -

Sabía que nada era perfecto en este mundo, pero la noticia que Selim le acababa de dar lo embargaba de felicidad.

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar Roy.

-¿Crees que bromearía?- preguntó Selim como respuesta.

-¿Es enserio?

-No, sólo te miento para que después mueras por la gran agonía de la desilusión.

-¿Gemelos?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-No, son dos marcianos.

-Selim...

-Roy...

-Selim...

-Roy...

-Vamos, deja de jugar. ¡Gemelos!- gritó Roy.

Roy alzó los puños al aire, como si acabara de encontrar una mina llena de diamantes (jejeje, ya ven como soy yo, siempre le pongo un poco de limón a todo lo dulce).

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¿Eso es por mí?- preguntó Riza saliendo de la cocina.

-Claro que sí.

Roy fue a abrazar a Riza y la besó con cariño y amor.

Tal vez no todo pudiera llegar a ser perfecto, pero esa era la razón por la que valía la pena vivir, y ahora tenía mucho más que una razón para ser feliz toda su vida: Su prometida, y sus hijos...

No pensaba conformarse con gemelos, tendría muchos hijos, tantos que tendría que comprar los regalos con semanas de antelación.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Riza.

-En que no quiero tener dos hijos... quiero tener muchos, tantos que llenen esta casa tan grande de risas y alegrías.

-Vamos Roy, esta bien ser optimista, pero tu... exageras.

-No, por fin eh entendido la felicidad de Hughes.- Roy sonrió complacido.- Aunque nunca le gustó tener tantos lujos, grandes coches o grandes ascensos, bueno, tal vez ascensos sí, Hughes tenía una felicidad completa.

-Ya...- dijo Selim algo exasperado- váyanse a un hotel. ¿no pueden esperar a decirse todo eso para la boda? Mañana se casan, dejen un poco de miel.

Fin... ¿o no? Veámoslo en la nota inesperada.

Nota inesperada de la autora: Llegamos al fin del capítulo 6, y al final de la historia, ¿o no? ¿Saben? Me gusto tanto que eh hecho un epílogo, no se lo pueden perder, como dicen: corto pero bueno, dos veces bueno. Para cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews.


	9. Epilogo

_Libere a Billy Colton y usted y su familia podrán vivir en paz..._

_atte.: M.J._

_Si su familia le importa, es mejor que Roy Mustang libere a Billy Colton..._

_Atte.: M.J.  
_

**Epilogo: "Cuando todo llega a ser perfecto"  
**

El llanto no cesaba, su responsabilidad era ir a ver que estaba pasando, pero su cuarto hijo y tercer embarazo no la dejaba, las nauseas eran muy fuertes.

-Roy... ¿puedes ir a ver que le pasa a los niños?- le daba pequeños empujones al hombre que dormía a su lado.

-Seguro- Roy se sentó en la cama y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Su tercer embarazo le estaba resultando mucho más pesado, le daban nauseas a cada rato, y para controlarlas tenía que comer galletas; y aún así seguía preparándole su desayuno a Roy, aunque a veces el olor le resultaba un tanto... horrible. Hizo un esfuerzo por pararse de la cama, y cuando lo logro el llanto había cesado, ya no se oían ni gritos, y mucho menos alguna voz. En el completo silencio y en la oscuridad de la noche recapituló toda su vida junto a Roy, o al menos lo que llevaba; una vez Roy le había dicho que nada era perfecto, pero ahora ella sabía que a veces había excepciones. Se encamino hacía el cuarto en donde dormían sus hijos, y al entrar se llevó una sorpresa, los gemelos seguían despiertos.

-No quieren dormir, dicen que quieren hablar con el "Tío Ed"- dijo Roy un tanto molesto.

-Tal vez sea bueno que mañana vallan a visitar a Ed- sugirió Riza.

-Pero si lo vieron hace 3 días.

-Roy...- amenazó Riza.

-Esta bien, mañana iremos a ver al "Tío Ed".

Los gemelos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero aún así parecía que no iban a dormir.

-Bueno, ya, díganme que les pasa- Riza se sentó entre los gemelos.

-Es que el tío Ed junta las manos y hace cosas- dijo uno de ellos: Ethan.

-Y nosotros no podemos- dijo el otro: Adam- mira; junto las manos, las pongo sobre esta mesa y no pasa nada.

-Roy, ¿no les has explicado nada acerca de la alquimia?- pregunto Riza, y al ver que Roy negaba con la cabeza carraspeó- ¿Qué les parece si mañana al ir con el tío Ed les explicamos con más detalles?

-Nosotros queremos que nos expliquen ahora- dijo Adam.

-Así es- dijo Ethan.- y no dormiremos hasta que nos lo expliquen.

-Muy bien- dijo Riza- la alquimia es la ciencia que estudia la...- su mente se quedó en blanco y miró a Roy buscando apoyo.

-El principio de la equivalencia- completó Roy- el cual al parecer no existe- la cuna comenzó a mecerse sola así que se sentó al lado de Ethan.- y nosotros necesitamos un circulo de transmutación.

-Sí eso ya lo sabemos, pero nosotros queremos saber porque el tío Ed no lo necesita- dijo Adam con voz desesperante.

-Porqué de cierto modo es especial- dijo Riza.

-Algo así, digamos que el atravesó los límites.- añadió Roy.

-Muy bien, ya entendemos, pero aún así, no entendemos por que no nos quieren enseñar alquimia- dijo Ethan.

-Porqué aún están muy pequeños.- dijo Roy.

-Pero ya tenemos 5 años- dijeron los gemelos en coro.

-Y mi tío Ed dice que a los 5 ya sabía alquimia- dijo Ethan.

-Y mi tío Ed ya le enseña alquimia a Trisha.- dijo Adam.

-Bien, ya entendí, duerman y mañana comenzamos con sus clases de alquimia- cedió Roy.

-¡Genial!- los gemelos tronaron los dedos al estilo de su padre.

-¿Quién les enseñó a tronar los dedos así?- preguntó Roy.

-El tío Ed.- respondieron.

-Valla, Ed les esta enseñando muchas cosas- dijo Riza a punto de reír.

-El dice que tú así hacías cuando te burlabas de él por su estatura- dijo Adam.

-¿Es cierto eso papá?- pregunto Ethan.

-Algo así, debieron verlo cuando sólo medía un metro a los quince años.- Roy soltó una carcajada.

-Te lo dije, ahora me debes 500 yenes- dijo Adam.

-Muy bien, en cuando papá y mamá salgan del cuarto te pago- dijo Ethan.

-¿Están apostando?- pregunto Riza un poco asustada.

-El tío Havoc nos enseño, dice que es un buen juego, ganas y te diviertes- dijo Adam- y la verdad yo estoy ganando mucho.

-Les están enseñando muchas cosas- dijo Riza- Roy... ¿A dónde has llevado a los niños últimamente?

-Eh yo... bueno... a tomar helados- dijo Roy sudando un poco.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Riza.

-Sí, bueno niños, a dormir- Roy tapo a los niños y ayudo a Riza a ponerse en pie.- vamos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, y si seguimos hablando levantaremos a Gwen- Roy señaló la cuna.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así me explicarás unas cuantas cosas.

-Buenas noches- Riza y Roy salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿A dónde los has llevado?- pregunto Riza.

-Esta bien, en realidad siempre vamos al cuartel, y nunca me puedo negar.

-Con razón conocen muy bien todos los nombres.

-Es que quieren divertirse.

-Bueno, de todos modos mañana iremos a ver a Ed.

-No vamos a preocuparnos por Ed, mejor dime como estas.

-¿Qué como estoy?

-Bueno, como te sientes.

-Con muchas nauseas.

-Selim dice que eso es normal.

-Selim dice muchas cosas...- dijo Riza con sorna.

-Tienes razón- Roy le dio un beso en la frente.

- - -- - -

-Vamos Ed, se que puedes hacerlo- pidió Roy.

-No lo sé, el simple hecho de que me estés rogando es... placentero.

-No te estoy rogando.

-Bien, lo haré, pero no por ti, sino por mis sobrinos.

-Oye, ¿Quién dijo que son tus sobrinos?

-Ya supéralo Roy, no dejan de llamarme tío.

-Esta bien, ¿Cómo ha estado Trisha?

-Muy bien, aunque no deja de usar la alquimia para pequeñas tareas como levantar sus juguetes.

-Igualita a su padre.

-Lo mismo digo de Adam, que no para de apostar.

-Eso se lo enseño Havoc.

-Lo sé, estaba presente.

-¿Y no lo impediste?

-Es divertido ver como controlas a tu hijo.

-Ya lo imagino- Roy bebió otro trago de su vaso con tequila.

-¿Ahora sigues pensando que nada es perfecto?

-Como ya le eh dicho a Riza, nada es perfecto, el mundo no es perfecto, pero esta allí para nosotros.

-Eso es algo que ellas no logran asimilar.

-Así es, pero... ¿Qué podemos esperar?

-Dímelo tú.

-¿Ya pensaste en que harás para el cumpleaños de Trisha?

-Aún no se me ocurre nada, en la escuela piensan organizarle algo, pero... no estoy muy confiado.

-Es normal, es tu única hija, y sólo quieres lo mejor para ella.

-Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo mi padre.

-¿Hohenheim?

-Sí, al menos que yo sepa es mi único padre.

-No, es que... olvídalo.

-Se lo que pensaste, pero... me explico las cosas, y ahora comprendo porqué mi madre lo amo tanto.

-Lamentablemente lo comprendiste muy tarde.

-No tanto.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema principal...

- - -´´ - -

-... Yo también deseo uno- dijo Winry con pesar.- pero eso es algo que no puedo decidir yo.

-Vamos Winry, no te desanimes, así son las cosas.

-Es fácil para ti Riza, estas embarazada por tercera vez...

-Sí, y la verdad eso me hace muy feliz.

-Ahí lo tienes, Trisha es una hija maravillosa, no lo voy a negar, pero constantemente pide un hermano.

-Es algo normal en una niña de su edad, y no debes sentirte culpable, tal vez todo se deba a tu estrés, pero ya te eh dicho que debes de... suavizarte un poco.

-De verdad que lo intento.

-Vamos Winry, no basta con intentarlo.

-Bien... creo que tomare tu consejo.

-Espero que lo digas enserio.

-Claro que lo digo enserio.

-De pronto un olor a quemado empezó a invadir la cocina.

-¡No! ¡Mi pastel!- gritó Winry.- Riza sal de aquí, le puede hacer daño a tu bebé.

-Winry, no estoy enferma...

-Mamá- Ethan entró a la cocina llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Riza tocándole la cabeza.

-Adam me dio un golpe...

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

-Por qué le dije que no servía para nada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por qué yo dije que tendría una hermanita, y el dice que será un hermanito.

-Winry, creo que te tomo la palabra- dijo saliendo de la cocina seguida de Ethan.

- - - -

Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un buen tequila, sentía como aquél líquido amargo y frío pasaba por su garganta... definitivamente un buen tequila.

-¿Dónde lo has comprado?- preguntó Roy.

-Me lo mandaron unos amigos de Rizenbul.- respondió Ed.

-Valla, si el creador de este tequila entrara al comercio de central... ganaría mucho dinero.

-Al parecer para ti todo es dinero.

-En cierto modo.

-Ahí viene Riza, y si te quieres evitar un buen regaño, será mejor que tires esa copa y comiences a comer estos dulces de melocotón.

A regañadientes, Roy siguió el consejo de Ed.

- Mejor no hubiera dicho nada, hubiera sido muy divertido ver como te defendías.

-Riza se acercó a ellos y enseguida miró a Roy con desaprobación.

-Tequila, lo puedo oler...- Riza puso una cara de pocos amigos pero enseguida una sonrisa invadió su rostro.- Ed, será mejor que vallas a ver a Winry, esta un poco apurada en la cocina.

-Entiendo, últimamente ah estado muy estresada, la verdad comienzo a pensar que se canso de mí.

-Roy soltó una carcajada; rodeo a Riza por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

-Será mejor que te apures.- apuró Roy.

-Ed se alejó de ellos, pero el silencio no fue por mucho tiempo.

-Vamos mamá, dile algo a Adam. No es justo, siempre me esta haciendo cosas- dijo Ethan.

-No es mi culpa que seas así- se defendió Adam.- además, sólo te di un golpe en la cabeza, no era para tanto.

-¿Así?

-Sí...

-Basta ya- los calló Roy- esta situación me molesta un poco.

-Pero el tiene la culpa- dijo Adam- dijo que no servía para nada.

-Eso es verdad, pero tú me pegaste.- respondió Ethan.

-Muy bien, eso no importa, ¿Qué les parece si hacen las pases?

-Ni soñarlo- dijeron los gemelos al unísono cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien, si ustedes no se hablan, su mamá y yo tampoco nos hablaremos.- dijo Roy.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír.

-Últimamente todos se ríen de lo que digo.

-Es que dices cosas muy graciosas.- dijo Ethan- ¿cierto, Adam?

-Sí, es verdad, tú y mi mamá no pueden dejar de hablarse.- contesto Adam.

-Bien, en vista de que ya se volvieron a hablar, después de comer, iremos por unos helados.- dijo Riza.

-¿Helados? Que aburrido- dijo Ethan- comemos helado todos los días.

-Mejor vamos a comer algún buen postre- dijo Adam- los helados ya nos -agotaron.

-Bueno, últimamente no se muy bien que hacen- Riza fulminó a su familia con la mirada- así que... cuéntenme.

-Aún soy muy joven para morir, tengo una vida por delante, soy muy apuesto y simpático, así que diré la verdad- dijo Ethan.- Mi papá nos lleva todos los días...

-No seas chismoso- lo calló Adam.

-Vamos déjalo hablar.- dijo Riza.

-Esta bien- cedió Roy- los llevo al cuartel, y después de un merecido día burlando a Havoc los recompenso con un helado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los dejas solos rondando por el cuartel cuando sabes que pueden lastimarse sin que nadie se entero? Incluso puedes darse un buen golpe en la cabeza- Riza tenía los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa.

-Ellos nunca están solos, niños, díganle a su madre quién los cuida.- ordenó Roy.

-A mí me cuidan el teniente Denny Brosh y Fuery.- dijo Adam.

-A mí me cuidan Maria Ross, y el teniente primero Ruyix.- dijo Ethan.- Y eso sin contar que todas la demás chicas del cuartel nos miman.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Roy, esto ya es demasiado.- Riza estaba molesta.

-Niños, vallan a jugar.

Ethan y Adam corrieron hacia la cocina.

-Roy, sabes que al hacer eso los estás consintiendo demasiado.

-Vamos, son mis dos pequeños trozos de tesoro.

-¿pequeños trozos?

-Sí, tu eres mi gran trozo de tesoro, Gwen es mi pequeñísimo trozo de tesoro, los gemelos son mis pequeños trozos, y el o la que viene en camino es mi diminuto trozo.

-¿Todos esos trozos forman tu tesoro?

-Claro.

-Aunque sean tus trozos de tesoro, no debes seguir mimándolos, eso les hará daño más tarde o más temprano.

-Déjame consentirlos.- Roy abrazó a Riza y la miró con ternura.- se que tu también haces lo mismo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí- Roy le dio a Riza un beso en la barbilla, dejándola con ganas de más.

-Eso... no es verdad.

-Lo es, y tu lo sabes- Roy besó a Riza en la nariz.

-Lo cierto... es que... sólo lo hago... un... un poco.

-Vamos Riza, déjame consentirlos.

-Eso es trampa... me estás seduciendo.

-¿Yo te seduzco? Eso es mentira, eres tu la que me seduce, eres mi bruja.

-¿Bruja?

-Sí, me hechizas Riza.

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que no?

-Con voluntad.

-En estos momentos no conozco esa palabra.

-¿Qué me dices, bruja?

-Esta bien...

Roy beso a Riza en los labios.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Adam.

Nuestros hijos no conocen la frase de: "Se oportuno, y te evitarás desplantes"- refunfuñó Roy.

-¿Qué pasa Adam?- le preguntó Riza.

-No podemos jugar.- dijo Ethan.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Roy.

-La tía Winry esta llorando en la cocina con el tío Ed, mientras él trata de consolarla, Gwen esta llorando, y el pastel se ha quemado...- dijo Adam.

-Hay muchos problemas.- dijo Ethan.

-Entiendo, yo voy por Gwen- dijo Riza.- tu quédate aquí con los niños y diles que no hablen del asunto.

Riza se apartó y se encamino al lugar donde dormía Gwen.

-Bien, ya escucharon a su madre, no deben hablar nada.- dijo Roy sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón unas monedas.

-Muy bien- dijo Ethan- entendemos.

-Así es.- confirmó Adam.

-¿Dónde está Trisha?- preguntó Roy.

-¡Cierto! Estábamos jugando a las escondidas- Ethan desapareció al instante hiendo en busca de Trisha.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo papá.

-Eso me temo, Adam.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, ya podré contarte lo de Havoc... es algo muy interesante.

-Habla.

-Una chica muy linda sigue hiendo a buscar a Havoc, incluso vi como ella lo besaba, pero Havoc la rechazó...

-¿Qué? ¿Havoc rechazó a una mujer?

-Sí.

-Cuéntame más.

-La mujer le decía que tenía que casarse con ella, que esa había sido la última voluntad de su tía abuela, y que era su obligación como único heredero seguir el testamento al pie de la letra, y que para comenzar tendría que salir de la milicia.

-Valla, esto si que es interesante.

-Así es, y aún hay más. La muchacha le dijo que le proponía un trato: que se casara con ella y al año se divorciaban, y así a Havoc le tocaba un 80 y a ella un 20; pero él se negó.

-Creo que si Havoc no le pone un alto a esa mujer, las cosas van a terminar muy mal.

-Así es... pero lo peor viene ahora. Havoc le dijo que no quería nada con ella, que no por le simple echo de estar bonita le iba a permitir manipularlo. Y ahí fue cuando Havoc me vío y me soborno.

-¿Te soborno?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo?

-Me va a comprar uno de esos pasteles exquisitos que son muy finos y muy caros durante 6 meses.

-Valla, tu si que sabes... no hay duda de que eres mi hijo...

Padre e hijo comenzaron reír.

- - - - - -

Roy daba vueltas en la habitación, lo que le decía Riza no podía ser verdad, después de todo esa fuera la razón por la que Ed le había tomado tanto cariño a sus hijos.

-Si ella te lo dijo, debe de ser verdad.- opinó Roy.

-Así es, pero... eso me pareció un poco complicado, le dije que debería estar un poco más maleable.- Riza se sentó en un extremo de la cama.

-¿Qué dijo ella?

-Que ya lo ha intentado, pero nada ah funcionado del todo.

-Entiendo, tal vez deba decirle algo a Selim, para que le diga el porqué.- sugirió Roy.

-Ya lo hizo, y le recomendó descanso.

-Eso es algo muy complicado.

-No sé... me da mucha tristeza ver a Winry en ese estado.- Riza puso cara de tristeza, pues realmente quería mucho a su amiga.

-Tal vez deberían pensar en la adopción.

-No creo que les guste mucho la idea.

-Tal vez sí, después de todo ambos perdieron a sus padres desde muy pequeños, y tuvieron que sobrevivir de cierta manera sin ellos.- comprendió Roy.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo.

-Mañana tengo cita con Selim; y más tarde nos invitaron a una cena benéfica.- le recordó a Roy.

-No podemos ir.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Riza consternada.

-Tenemos que cuidar a los niños, y no vamos a poder dejarlos con alguien.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos creo que sería bueno que siguieras con tu donación, según me dijo Scyeska que el índice de niños abandonados ah crecido.- informó Riza.

-Lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que las instituciones ya no son suficientes.- dijo él.

-También Havoc me ha dicho algo.

-¿Qué te ah dicho?- preguntó Roy con cierto aire de esperanza.

-Que todos esos niños sin hogar le daban tristeza, y que de ser posible, haría un sacrificio para dar una buena donación.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí.

-Riza, te voy a contar algo.- Roy miró a Riza serio y suspiró.

-Por tu rostro creo que es algo importante.

-Adam me dijo que escucho a Jean platicar con una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? ¿la que siempre va a buscarlo?

-Así es, al parecer la tía abuela de Havoc a muerto, y le a dejado toda su fortuna a él, pero para tenerla tiene que casarse con esa jovencita.

-Eso no es nada justo.- reprochó ella.

-Eso es lo que pienso. Y creo que no deberíamos intervenir, solamente cerciorarnos de que lo que supongo y te a dicho él, sea verdad.

-Pienso que esa no es la mejor solución; además, se ve que esa mujer solo esta interesada en la herencia.

-Supongo que con un poco de hipocresía se gano la confianza de la abuela Havoc.

-Todo depende de lo que diga el testamento, tampoco podemos decir que todo sea culpa de ella; y no creo que puedas llamarme tonta por lo que te voy a decir, pero tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y siento que en el fondo quiere de verdad a Jean, es solo que esta buscando una excusa para confesarle su amor.- dijo Riza.

-Riza, no se si no es dado cuenta, pero esa mujer le dijo que se casaría con el, y que a ella solo le tocaría el 20.

-Entonces eso ya cambia las cosas.

-Eso no cambia nada por que Jean no quiere nada con ella.

-¿Y como sabes? ¿Estas seguro? Ambos sabemos que Jean se deja llevar por todo lo que lleve falda.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos al margen de todo esto.

-Es lo mejor.

-Por cierto Roy, mañana iré al cuartel por los niños, quiero llevarlos de compras.

-¿Eh?

-Los niños no hacen más que estar ahí, incluso eh llegado a pensar que quieren ser parte de la milicia.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, pero quiero que disfruten sus vidas lo más que puedan.

-Riza, se lo del anónimo, no debes preocuparte.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Mi familia esta en peligro.- se alteró ella.

-Ya puse al teniente coronel Lloyd a investigar.

-Roy, yo pienso de manera distinta, y creo que lo mejor será que los niños y yo nos tomemos unas largas vacaciones.

-Pensé en eso, pero de esa manera solo estarían más vulnerables al ataque del secuestrador.

-Entonces, es mejor que comencemos a pensar en una solución estable.

-No debes preocuparte, eso solo les hará daño.- dijo Roy.

-Esta reacción es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Riza, tienes un extenso conocimiento en armamento, y eso sin contar tu excelente puntería.

-Disparar en mi estado sería muy peligroso.- informó ella.

-Entonces tendrán que comenzar a cargar con tres guaruras.

-Tampoco podemos ser tan extremistas Roy.- replicó Riza.

-¿Entonces que propones?

-No lo se, toma tu la decisión.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos durmieron.

- - - - - - - -

-¿Una misión?- pregunto Havoc con cierto aire de orgullo.

-Así es, y si no logras cumplirla con éxito, yo mismo haré que te condenen a muerte.- respondió Roy con enojo.

-Bien, usted dirá.

-Debes cuidar de Riza y de mis hijos.

-¿Es sobre el anónimo?

-Sí.

-Esto se te esta saliendo de las manos.

-Lo mismo pienso.- reconoció Roy.

-No se por que, pero siento que tu no fuiste el único que recibió un anónimo.

-Así es, también le enviaron uno a Riza.

-Bien, pero lamento decirte que no podré hacer este trabajo yo solo.

-Oh, desde luego que no. Te daré una carta poder en donde puedes elegir a 15 soldados para tu manejo.

-¿15? ¿no son muchos?

-Cuando se trata de mis pequeños y grandes trozos de tesoro nada es grande, de hecho 15 soldados se me hace poco, elige 20 soldados, 2 alquimistas estatales libres y 4 vehículos.

-Entendido.

Roy marco la extensión de Sophie y le dio indicaciones.

-Solo una cosa más señor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto me va a mantener al margen del cuartel, ¿verdad?

-Esta vez tienes suerte.

-¿Eh?

-Esta misión te dejará al margen del cuartel, y desde luego, vivirás en mi casa en lo que terminas tu misión, lo cual quiere decir que tendrás prohibidas las visitas y el alcohol.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Por cierto Havoc, no puedes movilizar a alguien de mi equipo especial.

-Entendido.

-Podrás ocupar el gran salón para que le des instrucciones a tu brigada. Y si logras con éxito esta misión, recibirás un ascenso.

-Entendido.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso señor.

Después de la salida de Havoc, Roy observó por la ventana como jugaban Riza y los niños, o al menos como los niños corrían y Riza caminaba. Deseaba realmente que esa felicidad no se fuera a acabar tan rápido. Pero no pensaba ceder a las condiciones de los secuestradores, no dejaría libre al asesino que lo había echo sudar.

_- Riza..._

.- - - - - -

Esta vez Havoc no se le escaparía, saldría con ella pasase lo que pasase, aunque tuviera que utilizar métodos muy bajos para ello.

-Sra. Mustang, ¿Cómo a estado?- saludó Jane Valentine.

-Oh, yo muy bien, ¿y eso que te presentas por aquí?- pregunto Riza con casualidad.

-Vine a buscar al teniente primero Havoc.

-Creo que en estos momentos esta eligiendo brigada.

-¿Brigada?

-Sí, le acaban de asignar una misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Va a estar fuera mucho tiempo?

-No se muy bien los detalles- mintió Riza.- pero supongo que debe ser algo muy importante para que le hayan cedido personal militar.

-Entiendo, lo voy a esperar hasta su hora de comida.

-Como quiera.

-Valla, sus hijos son muy alegres.

-Son niños, tienen que reír.

-Me encantaría tener un hijo, pero... me temo que eso no es posible.

-¿Perdón?

-Así es Sra. Mustang, Jane Valentine, no puede tener hijos.

-Lo siento.

-No se preocupe, estas cosas pasan.

-¿Puedo preguntar como le paso?

-En un accidente, me encontraba en Ishbal cuando se desencadenó la guerra, yo iba en busca de un reportaje con mi madre, y por gajes del destino, sufrí una lesión interna, los doctores que se encontraban ahí hicieron todo lo posible, me dijeron que pasará en dos semanas por unas medicinas que les iban a llegar, pero mi madre insistió en sacarme de aquél hospital, más tarde recobró la cordura, y me llevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los doctores habían sido asesinados.

-Es una historia muy triste.

-La muerte de los doctores no solo me dejo a mí sin la posibilidad de tener hijos, también dejo a muchas personas heridas que morían por el dolor o alguna infección. Los doctores Rocbell eran muy amables, yo solo tenía 13 años, pero sabía lo que ese asesinato había causado.

.¿Rocbell?

-Sí.

-Mire, ahí viene Havoc.

-Oh, gracias Sra. Mustang, con su permiso.

Riza vio como Jane saludo a Jean de forma casual. También vio como Havoc volteaba a verla como pidiéndole que lo salvara, pero Riza se hizo de vista mala y se fue con sus hijos en busca de algo de beber.

- - - - - -

-Tenemos que hablar Jean- presionó Jane.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada de que hablar, no voy a ceder.- respondió Havoc.

-No te busco solo por la herencia, en verdad me gustas, y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos evitar.

-Claro, y ese gusto se te va a esfumar en cuanto veas a Roy.

-¿El Fuhrer?

-Sí.

-Roy Mustang es casado, y su esposa e hijos me caen muy bien, además, ¿Qué tiene Roy que no tengas tú?

-No lo sé, busca la respuesta.

-Jean, en verdad me gustas, y pienso que el testamento es una buena excusa, tú necesitas una esposa que te mime y quiera.

-Tal vez, pero no por eso voy a dejar la milicia.

-Se que estas en un misión muy importante, puedes dejarla después de terminarla.

-Olvídalo, no lo haré.

-¿Entonces? ¿piensas quedarte soltero?

-No.

-Termina de madurar Havoc.

-Eso te lo debes aplicar tú, no yo.

-Bien, te invito a comer.

-No puedo.

-Vamos, solo será un comida.

-Esta bien, pero no tengo auto.

-No te preocupes, yo traje el mió.

-Bien.

Jane hizo algo de Havoc no pudo predecir, le dio un largo beso en los labios, incitándolo a querer más.

- - -- - -

_-¿Qué no ha hablado con Billy? ¿Cómo es posible, acaso no se da cuenta que planeamos secuestrar a su familia?_

_-Lo siento señor, pero Roy Mustang no da señales de miedo._

_-Bien, creo que es hora de empezar a intimidarlo._

_-Seguiré órdenes._

_-Uno de sus hijos... Ethan, es algo ingenuo, lo sé por que ya lo eh examinado. Deben llevarlo a un lugar lejano, y maltratarlo un poco, pero no tanto como para desatar la ira de Roy Mustang, por que de ser así, pondrá a todo el ejército a buscarnos, y eso no nos conviene._

_-Entiendo señor._

_-Pero deben procurar que su gemelo, Adam, no este cerca, ya que ese niño ya comenzó a utilizar la alquimia a un nivel que no se espera._

_-Pero solo tienen 5 años._

_-No por eso debemos subestimarlos._

_-Entendido._

_-Cuando tengan a Ethan, le van a hacer una herida no muy profunda en el brazo._

_-¿Herida?_

_-Mejor dicho un rasguño, como si se hubiera cortado con un papel. Y con la sangre que salga mancharan un papel con un mensaje._

_-¿Qué dirá el mensaje señor?_

_-Déjame terminar. El mensaje dirá que queremos ver libre a Billy Colton, de no ser así, la próxima vez mataremos a cualquiera de sus hijos._

_-Entiendo._

_-Es hora de que te vallas. Debes examinar el terreno._

_-Entendido señor._

_-Y cerciórate de que Ethan no te reconozca._

_-Señor... una cosa más, ellos son gemelos, ¿Cómo podré distinguirlos?_

_-Ethan tiene los ojos marrones._

_-Entendido._

_-----------------------_

-Bien, han sido elegidos por mí por sus cualidades, los soldados del primer equipo por su manejo en armas y puntería. Los del segundo equipo por sus cualidades intelectuales y también por su manejo en armas. Los del tercer equipo por que sabrán reaccionar en cualquier situación.- Havoc hablaba con voz grave para hacerles entender que ahora el los mandaba.- se nos ah asignado la misión más importante de todas: Cuidar a la familia Mustang.

El gran salón se lleno de murmuraciones.

-Silencio; los reportes muestran dos anónimos con intenciones degradantes: el asesinato o secuestro de uno de los miembros; la residencia Mustang ya esta vigilada como parte del cargo de Fuhrer, pero esa seguridad se debe reforzar, el primer equipo que consta de 8 sargentos debe ir a reforzarlo, y estar atentos a cualquier situación fuera de lo común.

_-Si señor._

-El segundo equipo que integran 8 tenientes se encargarán de la seguridad de Ethan y Adam Mustang. Todos sabemos que esos niños son hiperactivos, y que les gusta estar en movimiento.

_-Si señor._

-Los primeros 4 según el orden de la lista que he hecho, deben fijarse en Adam, los otros 4 deben fijarse en Ethan.

_-Si señor._

-El alquimista del agua, es decir Alphonse Elric debe encargarse de reforzar la seguridad de los niños.

_-Entendido_- respondió Alphonse.

-Los del tercer equipo deben encargarse de la Sra. Mustang, y el alquimista del aire se encargará de reforzar esa seguridad.

_-Entendido._

-Según mi análisis del reporte, los blancos más fáciles son la Sra. Mustang y Gwendolyn Mustang, debido a su estado actual, aunque la sra. sabe manejar muy bien las armas de fuego y eso sin contar su excelente puntería, me temo que su embarazo es lo más prioritario, y ella preferirá enfrentarse al enemigo antes que correr, y como pueden analizar, ella estaría en desventaja. Y ni que hablar de la niña.

_-Si señor._

-Yo también me encargare de la señora Mustang. Mañana a las 0200 horas, nos prepararemos afuera de la residencia Mustang, un vehiculo pasara a buscarlos. Todas las indicaciones extras están en los reportes. Por cierto, tenemos prohibidas las visitas y tratos externos. Pero esto no se aplicará a Elric Alphonse.

_-Entendido._

-Eso es todo.

- - - -

Debía controlarse, sabía muy bien que la decisión de Roy era la correcta, debía apoyar a Roy y hacerle entender que no importaba la situación... ella siempre estaría a su lado.

-Hoy eh llegado a pensar que al ser Fuhrer, pongo en peligro sus vidas, y eso me deprime de cierta manera. Lo siento Riza, pero así pienso.

-Es normal que en esta situación pienses así, podemos ser víctimas de un secuestro, incluso de asesinato, y en lo primero que piensas es en el hubiera.

-Ellos quieren ver libre a Billy Colton, pero yo no voy a ceder, y si en estos momentos voy y hablo con él, solo les estaré dando una ventaja sobre mí, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Haces bien, ya verás que los niños y yo estaremos bien. Aún no eh perdido mi buena puntería.

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de lidiar con ellos. Solo personas de la tercera clase harían algo así.

-Tú me enseñaste que en esas situaciones no debemos tener piedad por el enemigo.

-Y así deben ser las cosas. Pero tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Suene increíble que Roy Mustang tenga miedo, pero así es... tengo miedo de despertar un día y no encontrarte, tengo miedo de que suene el teléfono y que la voz que escuche sea la del secuestrador, diciendo que los tiene; en conclusión, tengo miedo de perder a mi familia.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

Riza abrazó a Roy y le murmuró algo en el oído.

- - - - - -

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- gritó Edward.

-Lo siento hermano...- se disculpó Alphonse.

-Teníamos planeado esto desde hace dos semanas.

-Se me presentó una misión.

-¿Misión?

-Sí, y es de suma importancia.

-Supongo que lo es.

-¿Recuerdas lo de los anónimos?

-Sí.

-Ya son dos. Y Roy cree que es necesario que cuidemos de su familia.

-Valla, esto está causando grandes problemas.

-Yo me encargare de los gemelos.

-Espero que te obedezcan, una vez me quede a cuidarlos y el resultado no me gustó nada.

-Tal vez si uno les cuenta la situación entenderán.

-No creo que a Roy le agrade que sus hijos se enteren.

-Cambiando de tema... dime ¿Cómo vas con Winry?

-Te agradará saber que...

-¿Qué?

-Esta embarazada.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Sí.

-Pero...

-Por tanto estrés, no nos molestamos en ir al doctor, y después de que la analizo Selim por tercera vez, se dio cuenta de que esta embarazada de dos meses.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, bueno, creo que tu ya te estás haciendo viejo.

-Oh, yo tengo una apariencia 5 años menos.

-Lo sé, creo que debes agradecérmelo.

-Después de todo fue tu error.

Ambos hermanos se miraron seriamente, y después rompieron en carcajadas.

- -- - -

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a su hermano que la situación había empeorado? Definitivamente Adam era muy tonto.

-Mucha gente piensa que tu eres el inteligente, pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, yo leí esa carta, y te dije que estábamos en peligro... ¿me estás escuchando?

-Claro, tu solo habla.

-Vamos Adam, debemos comenzar a analizar las cosas.

-¡Solo tenemos 5 años!

-Te recuerdo que en dos semanas cumplimos los 6.

-Vamos Ethan, todo esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

-Mira, si algo pasa, los voy a machacar con mi alquimia.

-La cual aún tiene defectos.

-Vamos, no soy tan malo.

-Ni siquiera puedes convertir este trozo de madera en un juguete.

-Claro que puedo.

-Pues hazlo.

Adam acepto el reto, y se dio cuenta de que Ethan tenía razón.

-Si yo no pude, tu tampoco.- dijo Adam.- por que yo se más alquimia que tu.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-500 yenes a que no lo haces.

-Bien.- Ethan tomo el trozo de madera deforme y lo convirtió en un hermoso carrito de juguete.

-Valla... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Nosotros los alquimistas somos científicos, y debemos calcular.

-Eso no es justo, se supone que somos gemelos y que debemos ser iguales.

-Si pusieran atención a lo que el tío Ed te dice, mejorarías, pero como solo te la pasas jugando con Trisha.

-Vamos, aún somos jóvenes.

-Mira, ahí viene Havoc.- Ethan fingió estar en poder de Adam.

-Valla, esto es molesto- dijo Adam.- ya te dije que no...

-¿Ah, sí? Yo le voy a decir a mi papá, y veremos a quién regañan.- fingió Ethan.

-¿Qué hacen niños?- pregunto Havoc.

-Lo de siempre, molesto al ingenuo de Ethan.- dijo Adam.

-Yo no soy ingenuo.- dijo Ethan.

-Vamos, dejen eso, les invito un pastel.- dijo Havoc.

-Espera, le voy a pedir permiso a mi mamá.- dijo Ethan.

-Déjalo ya- dijo Adam- somos grandes...

_A simple vista Ethan es muy vulnerable, pero lo que hizo con la madera... me hace pensar que es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece._- meditó Havoc.

-Havoc...- dijo Ethan con timidez.

-Ah, lo del permiso ya lo resolví. Vamos por un gran trozo de pastel.

- - - - - - - -

-Los gemelos: 5 años, Gwendolyn: 1.5 años, y el o la próxima: 7.5 meses.- Roy hablaba mientras se servía tequila.

-La familia crece.- lo consoló Edward.

-Así es, y la tuya no va a tardar mucho en crecer.

-Oh, desde luego.

-¿Estas molesto?

-¿Yo? No, para nada.

-No trates de mentir Edward Elric.

-Valla, escucharte decir mi nombre completo da miedo.

-Estás enojado.

-Algo.

-Supongo que me culpas.

-Así es.

-Aunque trate de hacerte cambiar de opinión, no lo haré. Estas muy ocupado como para encargarte de cuidar más niños, y eso sin contar que tu investigación sobre los minerales es crucial para la milicia.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Estás enojado, no, mejor dicho un tanto molesto por que Havoc no te eligió para hacer la misión.

-No es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, y no es necesario que mientas.

-Bien, tú ganas, estoy molesto.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Yo estoy molesto, pero tú de cierta manera estás alegre, y creo que eso se debe a la visita de Riza.

-¿Quién no se pondría feliz cuando su amada esposa viene a alegrarle el día?

-Supongo que eso es algo que yo no puedo contestar.

-Ellos pretenden que yo torture a Billy para que me puedan presionar más, pero no lo van a lograr.

-Lo supuse. Déjame encargarme.

-Si no has terminado la investigación, no harás nada.

-Pero ya la termine.

-¿Qué?

-Tu plan era entretenerme con esa investigación, pero no lo has logrado, me llevaba el trabajo a casa, y ahí logre terminarlo, así que te ayudaré. Tu familia es lo que más te importa, y si no eres tonto, te darás cuenta de que Ethan y Adam ya lo saben.

-Así es.

-Ethan finge ser el blanco más fácil, mientras Adam finge ser el más inteligente. Ambos sabemos que Ethan ya domina la alquimia en un nivel básico, mientras que Adam no puede trasmutar ni un trozo de metal.

-Así es.

-Ellos piensan convertirse en el blanco, para atrapar al enemigo.

-También lo se, y es por eso que le di la misión a Havoc.

-Riza esta un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh?

-Ella sabe muy bien que Ethan esconde su talento por el bien de la familia- Ed aceptó el vaso que Roy le ofrecía.- pero le preocupa aún más que tu caigas en un estado de pánico.

-Trato de no caer.

-El caso es que la investigación del anónimo, muestra que las personas responsables son...

-Un momento Ed, déjame respirar un poco, ¿me estás diciendo que ya sabes quienes son?

-Es solo una suposición. Si tu no lo has averiguado es por que estás muy preocupado por tu familia.

-Es normal.

-La caligrafía muestra que es un persona con alto sentido de cultura, lo cual quiere decir que la persona que esta encabezando todo esto es el líder, y Billy no es más que un peón en el tablero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te están poniendo a prueba, para que la próxima vez, sea más fácil manipularte.

-¿Eh?

-La carta esta firmada como _M.J._

-Así es.

-M.: mercenarios de la. J.: joyería.

-¿Qué?

-Este asunto viene de años.

-Tal vez.

-¿Dónde fue arrestado Billy?

-En la joyería de Leone, hace 6 años y 3 meses.

-Ahí lo tienes, solo es cosa de analizar. No pierdas los estribos.

-Un momento Elric.

-¿Qué pasa, Sr.?

-Continúa con tu investigación.

-Cuando dije que la ya termine, hablaba enserio.

-Bien, entonces quiero verla sobre mi escritorio en 15 minutos.

-Se le entregué a Sophie.

-¡Demonios!

- - - - -

-Y dime Havoc, ¿Cómo va el asunto con la srta. Jane?- preguntó Adam mientras pedía un trozo de pastel.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- pregunto Havoc como respuesta en tono enojado.

-El tipo de pregunta que se le hace a un soltero empedernido.- respondió Adam.

-Será mejor que te calmes- reprendió Ethan.- ya sabes que a mamá le molesta un poco esa actitud tuya.

-Pero en estos momentos no esta mamá, por que si lo has olvidado- Adam hablaba mientras aprisionaba a Ethan con un dedo- mamá salió con Gwen a visitar a la tía Winry y a Trisha.

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, sólo te advierto que esto no va a terminar así.- dijo Ethan.

-Dejen de pelear.- pidió Havoc- será mejor que nos vallamos lo más pronto posible.

-Tienes razón, mi papá ah de estar preocupado.- dijo Ethan.

_-Me temo que en estos momentos, eso es lo que menos importa._

- - - - -

_Tal y como había dicho su jefe. Ethan era muy ingenuo, mientras que Adam daba la pinta de saber reaccionar en cualquier situación... a los niños les gustaban los helados y pasteles... Adam prefería la malteada de chocolate, mientras Ethan la prefería de vainilla. La persona que los acompañaba tenía una debilidad por alguien llamada Jane. Toda esa información le sería útil. Decidió sentarse al lado de Ethan como un cliente habitual._

_-¿Qué desea ordenar?- le preguntó la camarera._

_-¿Tiene coñac?- preguntó con voz gélida y amable._

_-No señor, esto es un local que solo vende..._

_-Ya entendí, deme una malteada de fresa._

_-Bien, ¿algo más?_

_-Un pedazo de pastel de queso._

_-Enseguida se lo traigo._

_Escuchó como Adam le decía a su hermano que era muy tonto para la alquimia, y que era muy torpe al correr._

_-Eso no es verdad- se defendía Ethan._

_-Claro que sí.- dijo Adam._

_-Cuando vea a papá le voy a decir._

_-Claro, ve y dile a papá, nunca te defiendes solo._

_-Claro que lo hago._

_-¡Basta ya!- ordenó Havoc.- ¿ya has terminado Adam?_

_-Claro que no, aún quiero otro trozo de pastel. Y una malteada más._

_-¡Glotón!- dijo Ethan._

_-Yo no soy un glotón._

_Aquellos niños si que eran unos mimados, debía tener cuidado con el tal Adam, se veía que era quién tomaría las riendas de la familia algún día. No. Estaba equivocado, Ethan era el inteligente, se le notaba al hablar y en su manera de expresión._

_-Aquí tiene señor.- la camarera le dejo su orden sobre la barra._

_-Gracias._

_Comenzó a comer el pastel en silencio, y a tomar la malteada tan rápido como pudo. Sus objetivos ya se estaban hiendo, eso no lo esperaba._

_-Ya no quiero ese pastel, págale a la camarera, y que empaque esto para llevar.- ordeno Adam a Havoc._

_-Lo que usted diga mi señor- se burló Havoc._

- - - - - -

Al parecer el dicho de "Al mal tiempo buena cara" era verdad. Después de todo... las malas noticias iban acompañadas de muy buena noticias.

-Estás muy bien Riza.- le dijo Selim.

-Valla, no se si puedo confiar en un 100 en alguien que es 15 años menor que yo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que a pesar de mi edad soy el mejor doctor de toda ciudad central.

-Eso me temo.

-Riza y Selim rieron.

-Ya eh revisado a Gwen y no tiene nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí; pero si te soy sincero, el que me preocupa es Ethan, hace unos meses era un niño muy inteligente, hiperactivo, y ahora es algo tímido, creo que esta pasando por una etapa de depresión.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero los gemelos están realizando un loco plan, hoy voy a tratar de hablar con ellos.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor. Por cierto, debes tener cuidado.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy vino una mujer, preguntando por Roy.

-¿Por Roy?

-Sí, dijo que se llamaba Natalie Leonelli.

-¿Natalie?

-Sí, de echo me parece que la eh visto antes.

-Trata de acordarte mejor.

-Sí, ya se, es una reportera. Debes cuidarte Riza, esa mujer quiere publicar la situación de seguridad actual.

-Riza soltó una bocanada de aire en señal de alivio.

-¿Qué pensabas, Riza?

-No, nada.

-Ah, ya se, pensabas que esa mujer iba tras Roy, pero de manera personal, ¿verdad?

-¡No!

-Vamos Riza, acéptalo, sentiste celos por un momento.

-Esta bien, sentí celos.

-¡Que bien!

-¿Eh?

-Era una broma.

- - - -

La sensación de llegar a su casa y encontrar a sus hijos dormidos no le gusto nada, el tenía planeado jugar con ellos un instante. Pero la sensación de encontrar a Riza esperándolo en la sala lo reconforto.

-"Hola"

-¿"Hola"?- repitió Riza con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, es que vengo muy cansado- Roy se recostó en el sillón, al lado de Riza.

-No tienes por que disculparte, se que trabajas muy duro.

-Hoy en especial, fue un día muy difícil.- dijo Roy sonriendo con aspecto cansado.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Pero sabes? no estoy tan cansado como para no besarte.

-Lo supuse.- Riza sonrió.

-Ven acá.- Roy abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo.

-Oh, vamos Roy.

-¿Qué?

-En estos momentos, no creo que puedas abrazarme toda.

-Claro que puedo.

-No, no puedes.

-Sí, si puedo. Ven, te demostraré que nunca aprenderé a perder.

Riza se sentó en el regazo de Roy, y comprendió que su flameante esposo tenía razón.

-¿Ya vez? Te lo dije.- Roy sonreía maliciosamente.

-Nunca pierdes.- Riza se relajo un instante.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Depende del juego.

Roy cubrió los labios de Riza con los suyos, brindándole cariño y seguridad.

-Llegó un paquete de parte de tus padres- informó Riza.

-¿De parte de mis padres?- preguntó Roy.

-Sí.

Riza se puso de pie y fue por el paquete.

-Veo que no lo has abierto.- observó Roy.

-No, viene a tu nombre, así que no lo abrí.

-Nunca cambiaras.- Roy abrió el paquete y se encontró con ropa para bebe.

-Creo que es su manera de decirte, que debes llevar a los niños a verlos.

-Supongo.

Silencio.

-Eh hablado con Ethan.

Aquella confesión sorprendió a Roy.

-¿Eh?

-Ethan ah estado actuando muy raro, así que sentí que debía hablar con el.

-Valla, me leíste el pensamiento.

Roy se apretó los hombros con las manos.

-¿Te duelen?- preguntó Riza.

-Sólo un poco, nada que no pueda controlar.

-Te daré un masaje.

Riza estaba detrás de Roy y manipulaba los nudos que tenían los hombros de Roy.

-Baja la cabeza.- la voz de Riza se volvió gélida.

Roy reprimió un gemido. No todo había cambiado, Riza seguí dando los mejores masajes.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No, no, estoy bien.- respondió Roy.

No estaba bien, sino a punto de perder el juicio, pero se dijo que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a su mujer.

Y a continuación se dijo que era un mentiroso, apenas en la tarde...

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado por un instante lo maravilloso que eran los masajes de Riza?

-Se supone que esto es para relajarte. Y parece que estás mas tenso cada minuto que pasa.

-Hay un motivo para eso.- musitó Roy con suavidad.

Las manos de Riza se quedaron inmovilizadas. Y pronto no quedó otra cosa que el vacío donde antes estaba su contacto.

-Oh, yo... se que vienes muy cansado, no pretendía...

Roy se volvió en el sillón.

-No te preocupes Riza.

Riza siguió masajeando sus hombres. Que bien olía Roy... ¿Por qué de pronto se fijaba en cada detalle?

-Roy... quiero sentir...

-Se lo quieres decir, yo también me siento así.

Roy besó a Riza como si fuera un condenado a muerte a quién le ofrecieran su última comida.

-Riza, sabes muy bien... que te amo.- dijo Roy mirándola a los ojos.- no pienso perderte, y mucho menos a nuestros hijos.

-Roy...- los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hemos luchado juntos por esta felicidad, no podemos permitir que se derrumbe así como así.

Roy volvió a besarla; esta vez, dispuesto a hacerla sentir viva.

- - -

_Después de dos largas semanas, por fin tenía la información que necesitaba: Ethan iba a visitar a la familia Elric todos los martes, y aunque estaba acompañado por 4 militares, eso no era ningún obstáculo. Ese era el día perfecto. Mientras los soldados cuidaban muy de cerca de Ethan, un incendió en la casa de enfrente los entretendría el tiempo suficiente como para raptar a Adam, ese era su día, recibiría el reconocimiento desde la tumba de su hermano._

_------------------_

¡Crash! Era el tercer plato que le rompía esa mañana, por alguna razón su cuerpo se había vuelto muy torpe. Era cierto que estaba un poco cansada... hablando de lo cuál... sonrío al recordar la noche pasada.

-¡Mamá!- la voz de Adam la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ethan no me quiere prestar esa bufanda que trae puesta.

-Es suya, y esta en su derecho de negártela.

-Pero mamá... lo mismo me dijo mi papá.

-Vamos Adam, no quiero que hagas un puchero.

-Mmm-fm.

-Anda, date prisa, que iremos a ver a tu tía Winry.

-Esta bien. Además, creo que mi tío Ed le está diciendo cosas feas.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, le hablo por teléfono, y mi papá esta un poco enojado.

-Bien, ve a cambiarte.

Adam obedeció.

Era cierto que su vida había cambiado mucho, pero eso no quería decir que todo hubiera cambiado. Seguía hiendo al cuartel, no a trabajar, pero seguía hiendo, y la sensación de sentirse bienvenida, la reconfortaba...

Escuchó la risa un tanto chillona de Gwen, y sonrió. De pronto, al escuchar la voz de se pequeña Gwen en una palabra, la dejo en seco...

-Pa-pá.

Riza se dio la vuelta, y vio que Roy estaba cargando a la pequeña.

-¿Gwen?

-Pa-pá.

-¿No es maravilloso?- preguntó Roy.

-Oh, claro que lo es.- Riza rompió otro plato y abrazó a su pequeña.

-A este paso, comeremos en las cazuelas.- murmuró Roy.

Gwen se dio cuenta de aquellas palabra alegraba a sus padres, y siguió haciéndolo.

-Pa-pá.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamó Riza.

-Lo mismo pensé.- dijo Roy mientras recogía el plato, o al menos lo que había quedado de él.

-Pa-pá.

-Ahora di: Ma-má.

-Pa-pá.

-Vamos nena, di mamá.

-Ma...

Justo en ese momento, Ethan y Adam entraron a la cocina gritando.

-...má.

-¡Lo dijo!- gritó Riza.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Roy a los gemelos.

-Nada- respondió Adam- sólo le estaba diciendo a Ethan que las teorías de alquimia de un tal Shou Tucker son ciertas.

Riza se volvió a quedar en seco, dejando suspendida en el aire a Gwen, quién enseguida volvió a decir mamá.

-¿Shou Tucker?- preguntó Roy.

-Sí, le estaba diciendo a Adam, que de ser ciertas, lo que se crea, sale defectuoso, en el caso de una quimera, esta morirá rapidamente, y eso sin contar que es de cierta manera denigrante.- dijo Ethan.

Riza abrazó a la niña, y esta dijo:

_-Papá... Mamá._

-¡Ya habla!- se sorprendió Ethan.

-Claro que habla, es un ser humano- dijo Adam un tanto enojado por la pelea que tuvo con Ethan.

-Dejen de pelear.- pidió Riza- saben que no me gusta que lo hagan.

-Esta bien- dijeron los gemelos.

Riza puso a Gwen en el piso, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que Havoc estaba recargado en la puerta.

-Buenos días.- saludó, y enseguida adopto el saludo militar.- Teniente primero Jean Havoc, reportándose señor.

-Havoc; Riza y los niños irán a visitar a los Elric.- informó Roy.- será mejor que no los pierdas de vista, que nada te entretenga.

-Entendido señor.- Havoc volvió a reclinarse en la puerta.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- preguntó Riza.

-Oh, sí, desayune un poco de fruta, cereal, leche, y una bofetada.- dijo Havoc con pesar.

-¿Bofetada?- preguntó Riza.

-De seguro estaba tratando de hacer una conquista con la servidumbre.- dijo Roy.

-¡Que agudo!- murmuró Havoc.

-Es solo la verdad.- dijo Roy mientras se ponía sus guantes.

-Oh, no es para que me quemes.- dijo Havoc con temor.

-¿Quemarte? Estoy medido de tiempo como para hacer eso.- respondió Roy con sarcasmo.

-Oh, dejen esas peleas de niños, son peores que los gemelos.- dijo Riza.

-Obvio, por algo son mis hijos- dijo Roy- pero Havoc... en fin, el es otro asunto.

-Ya lo creo.- Havoc salió de la cocina seguido de los tres trozos de tesoro.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi diminuto trozo de tesoro?- preguntó Roy.

-Muy bien, hoy esta muy activo- dijo Riza sobandose el vientre.

-Supongo que eso es una buena señal.

-Sí, supongo que es una buena señal.

-Aún no me has dado los buenos días.

-Buenos días.- Riza se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días.

-Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde.

-Sólo lo dije para molestar a Havoc. Si ya estás lista... los llevare.

-Oh, bien. Sólo voy a barrer un poco, por los platos.

-No te preocupes, lo haré yo.- Roy fue por la escoba dejando a Riza boquiabierta.

_-Valla, se le nota muy nervioso. ¿Será por la llamada de Ed?_

- -- - - -

-¿Qué le has dicho, Edward Elric?- preguntó Winry con enojo.

-Sólo lo que vi, y eso no debe molestarte, lo hice por su bien.- respondió Edward mientras daba de desayunar a Trisha.

-Winry, debes comprender que lo hizo por el bien de Roy y su familia- murmuró Alphonse.

-¿Cómo pueden estar de acuerdo siempre en todo? Con eso que le dijiste a Roy, el vendrá muy preocupado, no podrá ver a nadie en la calle normalmente.- dijo Winry.

-Bien, pues si crees que no debo decir nada de lo que vea anormal, no lo haré, pero si algo pasa, puedes tenerlo en tu conciencia- Edward se pudo de pie sobresaltando a Trisha, quién enseguida amenazó con llorar.- oh, no pasa nada pequeña, tranquila- Ed siguió alimentando a su pequeña hija.

-Haz lo que quieras, Edward Elric.- dijo Winry.

-No se enojen, solo limen asperezas. Me llevare a Trisha.- dijo Alphonse.

-¡Tu no te le vas a llevar!- exclamaron Ed y Winry al mismo tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Lo siento Ed, se que tienes razón.- se disculpó Winry.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Ed.

-Bien, ahora si tengo que irme, si no, Roy va a matarme.- Al se despidió de Trisha.- nos vemos. Muchas gracias por el desayuno.

-De nada, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.- dijo Ed.

-Gracias, pero creo que comenzare a buscar una casa.- dijo Alphonse.

-¿Una casa?- preguntó Winry.

-Sí, siento que estoy invadiendo su intimidad.- se disculpó Al.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Ed.

-Tal vez, pero me sentiré más a gusto cuando tenga mi propia casa.

- - - --- - -

_-Detén la operación, y además... ¿no sabes que es muy peligroso que me llames? Las líneas que están cerca de la casa de los Elric y de las del Fuhrer pueden estar pinchadas._

_-Lo sé señor, pero yo quería informarle que Roy Mustang ah venido a dejarlo, y dudo que pueda pelear con el._

_-Tú manejas el agua, ¿crees que el fuego detenga al agua?_

_-No señor._

_-Entonces, la próxima vez, procura no tener miedo._

_-Si señor._

_-De todos modos, detén la operación, Elric no ah salido de su casa, y debemos recordar que es muy hábil; también tenemos a Riza Hawkeye, por que pese a su estado de salud, creo que podría disparar muy bien. Y eso sin contar que tenemos a Alphonse Elric._

_-Si señor._

_-Alphonse maneja muy bien el agua. Edward puede trasmutar sin círculo._

_-Sí._

_-Sigue vigilándolos, lo harás en otro momento._

_-Entendido señor._

- - - - - - - - -

-No era necesario que vinieras.- Riza miraba a Roy con expresión tierna.

-Pero quería hacerlo.- dijo Roy con voz seria.

-¿Dónde está Adam?

-Lo tiene Havoc.

-No, Havoc está con Ethan.

-¡Havoc!- gritó Roy.

-¿Qué pasa sr.?

-¿Dónde está Adam?

-Pensé que estaba con usted.

-¿Cómo es posible que...?

Un incendio a toda una cuadra comenzó, se escuchaban muchos gritos, a lo lejos Roy vio como alguien iba jalando a Adam.

-Alphonse, encárgate de esto.- ordenó Roy. Acto seguido salió corriendo.

-Entendido.

Alphonse comenzó a usar la alquimia para sacar agua del sub- suelo y utilizarla para apaciguar el incendio.

-Joseph, encárgate de llevar con el aire tierra.- ordenó Alphonse.

-Haré lo que pueda.

El alboroto se apodero de la calle, Edward salió corriendo de su casa, dejando atrás a una desesperada Winry.

-Tal como lo pensé.- Edward con la alquimia creo una escalera y subió al final de está.- El incendio comienza desde ese local, Roy corrió hacia allá, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquella zona solo tiene fuego a los lados, y una capa de fuego encima, pero no esta ardiendo.

Edward bajó las escaleras, y al hacerlo notó que Riza estaba desmayada, y busco enseguida por todos lados a los niños, solo estaba Ethan, quién trataba de hacer que Riza se levantara.

-Ethan, ¿Dónde está Gwen?

-No lo sé, salió corriendo.

-¿Y Adam?

-Fue al que se llevaron.

-¿Se lo llevaron?

-Sí, se le cayeron unas monedas, fue a recogerlas, cuando voltee ya no estaba, luego mi papá se dio cuenta, y ahí fue cuando comenzó este incendio.

-Bien, quiero que te quedes con tu mamá, yo iré a buscar a tus hermanos.

-Si no me equivoco, hay una casa libre de incendio.

-Lo sé, ya la vi.- Edward junto sus manos, y creo una cama de concreto en la que estaba Riza encima.

-¿Qué hago?

-Ya te dije, que te quedes con tu mamá, y no te muevas de aquí.

Ed volvió a juntar las manos, y alrededor de Ethan y Riza creo una esfera de cristal.

-Tío Ed...

------

Roy corría desesperadamente en busca de Adam, pero lamentablemente le había perdido de vista.

-¿Dónde diablos...?

Una cascada de agua le cayó encima. Maldición, no podría usar sus guantes, y lo que era aún peor, no había traído cerrillos.

-¿Roy Mustang?

-Ese soy yo. Pero no me agrada el no saber su nombre.

-No se preocupe, su hijo se encargara de decírselo.

-¿Dónde esta Adam?

-El niño sabrá encontrarlo.

-Le eh hecho una pregunta.

-Yo le eh dado una respuesta.

Roy puso sus manos sobre el concreto y levanto grandes tacas del suelo de concreto.

-No te molestes en hacer eso, sólo manejas el fuego.

-Te oyes muy familiarizado conmigo.

-Claro, fuiste tu quién ah provocado todo esto.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo, y luego podremos pelear hasta que uno de los dos muera.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Que razón tenía Ethan.- Adam se encontraba amarrado.- tengo tanto calor...

- - - --- - - - -

-Ese Roy, siempre tratando de hacer las cosas solo.

Edward corría hacia la casa que estaba libre de fuego, tal vez ahí estuviera Adam.

- - - - - - - -

-Eh escuchado que tienes una excelente puntería.

-No puedo negar eso.

-¿Traes un arma Roy?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no disparas? Tal vez Riza es quién tiene mejor puntería.

-Así es.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Riza?

-Si le has hecho algo, juró que te mataré.

Roy junto las manos y utilizando el fuego del incendió, creo una cadena que rodeaba al sospechoso.

-No se por que, pero esto no me quema, ¿será por que tengo una capa de agua?

-¡Maldito!

Edward se acercaba a lo lejos.

-Vine en tu ayuda.

-Acero...

-Roy, creo que Adam está en la casa de que encuentra a dos cuadras a la izquierda.

-¿Cómo que lo crees?

-Es la única casa libre de fuego.

-Entiendo.

-Ve, yo me encargo.

Roy salió corriendo, dejando a Ed con el sospechoso.

-Bien, ahora somos tú y yo.- Edward se acercó al tipo.

-Así es.

-Odio a los alquimistas como tú.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Desde el amanecer te observe, la forma en que mirabas el reloj era muy delatadora.

-Supongo que esta bien para un enano como tú.

-Si fuera un enano me enojaría.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Por qué ahora el enano eres tú.

-Edward juntó las manos y creo un agujero en el suelo, en donde el tipo cupo perfectamente.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil?

-El tipo creo otra cascada de agua.

-Gracias por refrescarme la memoria.

-Una pelea de alquimia contra alquimia se soltó.

- -- - -

Desesperación. Esa palabra definía perfectamente lo que sentía. Lo que Ed le había dicho era verdad, era la única casa libre de fuego. Entro en ella y busco a su hijo.

-¡Adam! ¡Si me oyes grita! ¡Adam!

-----------------

Fuego. Disparos. Gritos. ¿Por qué seguía oyendo todo aquello? Abrió los ojos y el rostro que vio la puso un tanto feliz. Ethan.

-Ethan...

-Mamá, ¿ya te sientes bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tu papá?

-Salio a comprar.

-¿Comprar?

-Sí.

-¿Y Adam?

-Esta jugando con Alphonse.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-No me mientas.

-Mi papá fue en busca de Adam.

-¿Eh?

-Mamá... alguien atrapo a Adam, y mi papá fue a buscarlo. El tío Ed fue a ayudarlo.

-No... puede ser.

-No te preocupes mamá, verás que todos regresaran sanos.

- - - - -

La voz era la de su papá, lo sabia, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para gritar. Si tan sólo hubiera caso a las clases de alquimia que su tío Ed le daba, crearía alguna cosa para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Papá...

Con un esfuerzo sobre-humano, se puso de pie, se acerco a una de las ventanas, y se impulso para romperla y caer fuera. Sólo esperaba que su papá no se hubiera ido, y también... que el fuego cortara las cuerdas.

- - -- - - -

No era tan fuerte como aparentaba, pero sabía mucho más de lo que parecía. No era un simple esclavo, al parecer el era la mente maestra, o por lo menos, esa era su hipótesis.

-Bien, creo que después de todo me rindo- el tipo se tiró boca arriba y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Ahora si, dime que pretendías con todo esto.- Edward se acercó a el, y lo amenazó con la espada creada de algunos fierros viejos.

-No sólo la liberación de Billy Colton, también la de mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-El murió en manos de Roy Mustang, y eso... me causa el deseo de venganza.

-Si Roy lo mató, algo hizo tu hermano.

-Mi padre se caso dos veces, yo crecí en Central, pero más tarde, mi madre murió y el se casó con un Ishbalana, así que se puede decir que mi hermano era ishbalano.

-Entiendo.

-Fue durante esa terrible guerra, ya tiene mucho de eso, pero el sólo era un niño de 8 años.

-No creo que Roy matara a un niño.

-Lo mató al incendiar una cuadra de casas.

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

-Yo me encontraba de viaje con mi padre.

-Al secuestrar a Adam, estás haciendo algo mucho peor que el incendio que mato a tu hermano.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Roy se contuvo contigo por el hecho de ser Fuhrer, y si te asesinaba, el quedaría como el malo; el estado confía en él, y por eso se sintió obligado a dejarte con vida, hubo un momento en el que dudo si debía matarte o no, incluso se vio forzado a utilizar otro tipo de alquimia...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que de haber querido, ahorita ya estarías muerto.

-No lo creo, yo manejo el agua.

-Aunque sea así, Roy encontraría la manera para matarte.

-El agua apaga el fuego.

-El fuego físico, por que el fuego de venganza de Roy, nunca se extingue, si quieres un consejo... di la verdad.

Edward creo unas sogas y ató al tipo.

-Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Brent Marlow.

-Bien, Marlow, el consejo decidirá tu destino, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está Adam?

-Eso es algo que me llevare a la tumba.

-No lo creo, y si valoras tu vida, es mejor que comienzas a cooperar.

-No lo haré. Entre tú y yo, hay cierto parecido...

-Es curioso, pero desde que soy un alquimista consagrado los malos dicen que tenemos cierto parecido.

-¿Y no es eso verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Yo conozco tu pasado Ed, se muy bien lo de tu padre, por que al final, el estuvo en Ishbal.

-No lo creo.

-Se muy bien lo de la transmutación, y no eres el único que lo ha intentado, la equivalencia no existe, y eso lo descubrí, por que sacrifique a mis colegas para recuperar mis piernas.

-Ante aquellas palabras Edward se quedó perplejo, no podía creer que aquél hombre hubiera matado a sus colegas para recuperar sus piernas.

- Es curioso- Brent comenzó a llorar.- las manos detrás de la puerta, son almas que siempre quitan piernas, tu padre me dijo que lo hacen para encontrar la manera de llegar a nuestro mundo o al otro.

-----------------

-Adam, respóndeme, dime algo.- Roy cargó a su hijo.

_-Papá..._

-Bien, salgamos de aquí.

_-El dijo que tú mataste a su hermano..._

-¿Eh?

_-¿Es eso verdad...?_

-No, claro que no...

_-Dijo que me mataría..._

-Pero no lo ha hecho, y eso tal vez haga que perdone su vida.

- - -Tres años y tres meses han pasado- - -

Vacaciones. Estaba gozando de una semana familiar, sus gemelos de nueve años, Gwendolyn con cinco años, y su hijo más pequeño con tres años y desde luego... La familia Elric.

-¡_Roy, apresúrate a freír esos pescados!- le gritó Edward.- ¡Ya tengo hambre! ¡Ya eh hecho suficiente pescándolos!_

-Calma enano- Roy chispeó sus dedos y quemó a Ed.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- Edward se acercó a Roy con una cara se pocos amigos- ¿Crees que por que...?

-Mejor cállate enano, llevas gritando mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que es mejor que te quedes callado?

-Si no grito no te enojas, y si te no enojas no estoy feliz...

-¿Ah, si? Es mejor que vallas a buscar un rincón al que llorar, porque no voy a permitirme enojarme para complacerte.

-Oh, desde luego.- Edward tronó los dedos en señal de victoria.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No, por nada.

-Como quieras.

Edward Elric. Era cierto que le tenía cariño y una gran estima, pero cuando ambos se peleaban, resultaba hasta cómico. Tronó los dedos y creó fuego para freír los pescados. Observó como Edward jugaba con sus hijos: Trisha de 7 años, y Alphonse de 3 años.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por solucionar, y la más importante de todas era el porqué Scyeska había dejado el mando de la biblioteca militar, tal vez por la decisión de Jean.

Riza le dijo que Scyeska estaba muy dolida, y que sólo se iría unas semanas a causa de la enfermedad de su madre. Él era un hombre inteligente, y ese cuento no se lo había tragado. Nada era perfecto, pero si algo podía "llegar" a serlo, entonces no serviría de nada.

Riza había dejado su puesto de "teniente coronel" cuando se había casado con él, y también le explicó por que había luchado tanto para llegar a ascender de tal manera para seguir a su lado.

Era verdad que en secreto ambos se habían amado, el problema era que él no se había dado cuenta, y Riza ante sus "radicales" romances había comenzado a perder la esperanza. Hasta el día en que pensó que la perdería para siempre... el día en que Riza se había desmayado; y ahora que lo pensaba, sonrió el recordar la "escenita" que había hecho.

- -Flash Back - -

_Señor ya eh enviado rosas al recinto del General de Brigada Hughes que en paz descanse.- informó Riza._

_-Bien, prepare el auto, iremos a visitarlo personalmente- ordenó Roy.- ¿Le pasa algo?_

_En efecto, Riza estaba palideciendo considerablemente, y se tambaleaba._

_-No es nada señor..._

_-¡Riza! ¡Riza!.- inmediatamente se había puesto de pie, y se inclinó para tomar a Riza entre sus brazos._

_Salió a zancadas de su oficina con Riza en brazos y comenzó a dar órdenes._

_-Sophie, marque a enfermería y dígale al doctor que voy para allá. Breda, ve a la oficina del general Lone y dile que mañana haremos la reunión a la misma hora. Fuery, ve en mi lugar al orfanato, y diles que lamento mucho no ir._

_-Entendido- contestaron todas al mismo tiempo._

_-Sophie, ¿Qué pasa con el doctor?_

_-Enseguida le marcó..._

_-Olvídelo, ya voy yo._

_Había salido corriendo rogándole al cielo que Riza estuviera bien._

_-Vamos, no puedes dejarme ahora... tienes que estar bien, no me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero._

_-Señor..._

_-¿Riza?_

_-Roy Mus..tang..._

_-Gracias al cielo._

_Había entrado a la enfermería gritándole al doctor, y sobresaltando a los soldados en camillas._

_-¡Apresúrese! ¡Riza, esta muy enferma!_

_-No se preocupe, ella se pondrá bien..._

_-¡¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si ella está desmayada?!_

_-Puede que sólo sea..._

_-Haga lo que tenga que hacer._

-Fin del Flash Back - - -

Ese día el personal del cuartel no se atrevió a decir nada respecto al asunto de "Roy Mustang colgado de Riza Hawkeye", sabía muy bien que en la hora del almuerzo, todos murmuraban, pero cuando entraba al comedor, el silenció se hacía notar gritando: "Roy Mustang ha sido cachado preocupado por la teniente Riza Hawkeye"

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de Riza lo hizo aterrizar.

-En el día en que me día cuenta de que te amaba condenadamente.

-¿Y cuando fue ese día?

-El día que enfermaste.

-¿El día que enfermé?

-El día en que te desmayaste.

-Ah, ese día.- Riza sacó uno de los pescados de la parrilla y lo volteó para volver a colocarlo en su lugar.

-Sí. Recuerdo que hice una "escenita"

-¿Enserio? Nunca me enteré.

-Es algo de lo de el cuartel no quería hablar.

-Lo imaginó, si lo hacían podrían morir quemados, ¿cierto?

-Algo así...

Roy se inclinó y besó a Riza. Pero el gustó no duró mucho, "Edison" se había acercado y quería que su mamá lo cargará.

-Mamá, cárgame- haló a Riza la falda.

-No, lo siento, pero no...- Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien...- Edison se apartó y se fue a jugar con sus hermanos.

-He estado pensado mucho...- murmuró Riza.

-¿Y que es eso que piensas mucho?

-Me has dicho que nada es perfecto, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que la perfección es superar obstáculos y hacer las cosas bien de forma que te agraden, pero si eso es perfecto, entonces significa que en realidad la perfección no existe.

-¿Eh? No entendí muy bien.- Roy abrazó a Riza.- lo meditare...

-¡¿QUÉ PASA ROY, YA TENGO HAMBRE?! APRESURATE.

-Edward... como siempre, estaba molestándolo en los momentos más pacíficos y alegres de su vida.

-¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE, ENANO DE ACERO!

Y ahora que lo pensaba... su vida podía llegar a ser perfecta, ¿o no?, la verdad es que ese tema ya no le importaba tanto; ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar su vida más a menudo, no iba a permitir que otra venganza del pasado, le hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Como había pensado antes, aún tenía cosas que solucionar, y lo primero que haría al llegar al cuartel, sería mandar a Havoc a una misión de vigilancia a un pueblo "en rebeldía".

-¿QUÉ PASA SEÑOR FLAMAS? ¿YA ESTAS CANSADO?

-YA QUISIERAS, ENANO DE ACERO.

-Edward Elric, ¿Qué crees que haces?- Winry se acercó a Ed, y le dio un jalón de orejas.

-Oye, espera, ¿no vez que estoy peleando con Roy?

-Lo que veo, es un Edward Elric medio niñato.

-¿Y eso no es bueno?

-Desde luego que no...

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Scyeska debería ir de asistente personal... sólo esperaría que ella llegará; y desde luego, poder disfrutar de unas "largas" vacaciones "veraniegas", aún sabiendo que pronto sería invierno.

«Después de todo, ahora si pueda llevar a Riza a cortar un árbol de navidad...»

¿Fin...?

Nota inesperada de la autora: ¿Qué tal chicos? Ya he terminado el epilogo de "El gran secreto", realmente esto me tiene muy emocionada, y que muchos se quedaron con las ganas de saber que paso con el tal Brent Marlow, pues bien... yo también, y lo que es aún mejor, ¿Por qué Brent dijo que Hohenheim estuvo en Ishbal, y esa mini-explicación de las almas que habitan la puerta de conexión entre nuestro mundo y el de Edward?, eso es algo que yo ya tengo semi-planeado, pero prefiero dejarlo para el fanfic corto de la vida de Scyeska y Jean Havoc... y ahora algo muy importante: ¿Les ha gustado el epilogo? Y bueno, es una lastima pero con esto termino este fanfic, y antes de darlo completamente por terminado quiero dedicarlo a un muy buen amigo mió, que en estos momentos no se encuentra conmigo, y desde luego a todo mi familia y a todas aquellas parejas que se aman.

Dejen sus reviews.


	10. Notas y Aclaraciones generales

ACLARACIONES ACERCA DE:

"EL GRAN SECRETO"

He realizado esto porque lo eh creído necesario, así que no se sorprendan porque prácticamente haga una reseña de la serie.

Mucho se dice acerca de la edad de Roy Mustang, como que tiene 15 años, pero esto sería imposible debido a la milicia, pero como sólo se trata de un fanfic, las edades no van muy a mano, al igual que la edad de Elysia, la hija de Maes, cuando ella nace Ed tiene unos 11 o 12 años, lo cual es mucha ventaja, y ya que Havoc tiene casi la misma edad de Roy, la diferencia con Elysia sería de 15 años o más.

Otro punto es... (Oh Dios! Lamento revelar esto, pero tengo que revelar una de las cosas impresionantes del final de la serie)... que Roy pierde su ojo izquierdo en el capitulo 51, es decir en el final, y que ahí mas o menos se ve que entre Roy y Riza empieza a haber algo, todos pensamos que en la película algo se vería claro, pero esta no muestra algo muy concreto... bien, ya aclarado eso, pasare al verdadero punto, en mi Fanfic Roy ya se ah recuperado por completo, además que en la pelea no se ve muy bien si le dañan el ojo o no, talvez fue Archer quién lo hace, pero como dije antes, no se sabe muy bien, en fin... ¡Ah, ya me revolví!

Dante (Layla o Lyla) había dicho que Ed y Al amaban a Rose, tal esto fue una confusión, porque Ed siempre había mostrado una eterna simpatía por Winry, ¿recuerdan cuando Ed escribía una carta a Winry diciéndole que había pasado el examen, y que Nina le dijo que si era su novia? Bien, también recordemos que Ed se puso muy pero que muy nervioso... Y eso sin mencionar la cara de tristeza de Winry en el final de la serie.

También se mencionan a los padres de Roy y Riza, en la serie no se habla nada de ellos, pero yo eh decidido hacerlo porque me parecía lindo que todo entre ellos pasara así.

Hay muchas cosas por aclarar... así que continuemos.

Al terminar todo ese jaleo acerca de que cayó King Bradley, se formo un parlamento, pero ahí se menciona que eso era en cuanto todo se calmara, así que decidí poner a Roy al mando.

También que Ed es transportado a Londres, Inglaterra, lo que quiero aclarar es que en la traducción de guión dice que es Munich (y por arte de alquimia o quién sabe que cosa en Animax dijeron que era Londres, en fin), en el final dice que ya es el año 1921, o sea que Ed tiene... (En 1910 tenía 11, más otros 11 años)... 22 años-

Decidí agregar la reconstrucción de Ishbal para irme un poco por las ramas.

Se preguntaran que pasa con Selim, el hijo de ORGULLO, pues bien, en el momento en que Roy "eliminó" a su padre el estaba inconsciente, pero Roy salió con él, así que lo salvó; a pesar de todo esto no lo menciono mucho.

Y lo más confuso... El fic en sí es de la relación entre Roy y Riza, pero aún así la mezcle un poquito con la de Ed y Winry.

Casi al final del fanfic es donde menciono con un toque divertido a Izumi y compañía. Y lo más importa, quiero pedirles que al leer este fanfic, no se traumen, por favor, recuerden que esto es por fans y para fans. Si hay algún punto que no haya aclarado pueden dejar en la sección de escríbenos en CCSYOTROSANIMES.

¿Me falto algo? Creo que no, pero si es así, ya saben...

DUDAS O ACLARACIONES, TAMBIÉN ACEPTO TOMATAZOS... 


End file.
